


Phoenix

by orphan_account



Series: Inspired by Rick Riordan and the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Percy, F/M, Gen, Good Luke Castellan, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, POV Original Female Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 57,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix was sent from Wolf House to Camp Jupiter, but a run in with a Hydra sent her to Camp Half-Blood. After bonding with a few campers, she discovers her godly parentage and is sent on a quest with the seven + Reyna, Luke, and Nico. With all memories before Wolf House gone, she must figure out her mom's side of the family and try to remember her childhood.<br/>Reyna IM's Leo after he's had an emotional break down and realizes the son of Hephaestus isn't all shits and giggles. Leo refuses to talk about it as Reyna realizes things about her own life; like how she's tired of being perfect for everyone else's, and starts showing her careless side to the seven+<br/>Percy realizes Annabeth still has feelings for Luke and tries to keep her in his life, all he while discovering his own new feelings. This ends up harder than expected, what with all the constant bickering between himself and Phoenix.<br/>Jason is slightly suspicious of the new girl, and tries to focus on learning who she is. Focusing becomes difficult when he and Piper have a misunderstanding, while he's trying to bond with the son of Hades.<br/>Leo finds himself protecti've of the new person is hosisife, while bonding with Reyna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr, if interested, is crazygirl36623 
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now he's back, and I know I've lost her. It hurts; seeing the person you love more than anything in love with someone else. There's nothing you can do to stop their feelings, and you can't stop yours either, so it's an endless triangle of pain. I bet Aphrodite is having a fucking party up in Olympus right now."

"Phoenix," Lupa called to the small group of demigods. "Come forth, my child."

Phoenix obliged, and quickly approached the chocolate red, seven foot tall wolf goddess. Two pure black wolves sat on either side of the goddess, although they were a wolf's expected size. Their fur had blood stains, as well as their teeth, most likely because it showed strength to Lupa.

"Yes, my goddesses," Phoenix said, kneeling before the goddess who raised her as her own.

"You've done well. You've proved your strength many times, with and without a weapon or your inherited abilities. The time has come for you to leave Wolf House and head to Camp Jupiter. There, you will learn who your godly parent is, although it may not be the version I believed it to be."

At this, Phoenix felt confused. What did she mean by _version?_

"Leave, little wolf. Your time here was spent well, and good luck on your journey. May you be our new _Saving Grace_ ," Lupa said and snickered, which didn't happen often.

As Phoenix stood, she heard the wolf goddess speak in her mind, _I am proud of you, my little cub, and farewell._  

 

* * *

 

"Percy!"

Percy turned around just in time to be trampled by an excited Annabeth.

"Annabeth... you're crushing me," Percy grumbled as his girlfriend lay on his now injured chest.

"Sorry," she said as she stood up.

Annabeth held out her hand for Percy to take, returning his weapon while Jason stared in confusion.

Percy and Jason had spent the day sparring and making jokes about what Leo and Calypso were always doing alone in Bunker 9. Whenever Hazel heard their jokes, she would send them a nice long glare, as they all knew they were supposedly building new things the other campers requested.

"Uh, should I leave?" Jason asked as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, which looked strange with a gladius in his right.

"No, it's fine," Annabeth said as she excitedly shifted from foot to foot. Percy put his hands on her shoulders to steady her and she complied.

"Well, what is it?" He said, feeling exited himself, being as Annabeth didn't get this jittery all that often.

"He's back!"

"Who's back?" Percy asked, completely oblivious, as usual.

He wished he wasn't oblivious when Jason deflated and smiled sadly at Percy. Apparently, Jason understood what she meant.

"Luke," she said, surprisingly not noticing the change in Percy, where Annabeth notices everything.

He felt himself deflate entirely and let his arms drop from her shoulders.

"Come on, I'll take you to him!" Annabeth shouted, already ten feet away.

Percy sighed and followed, Jason close behind And squeezing Percy's shoulder encouragingly. 

"It'll be fine, Perce. Annabeth loves you, remember? She won't leave you, not after what you've been through."

Percy sighed again, but forced himself to straighten his posture and look confident.

Annabeth took them to the infirmary after explaining Luke's injuries. He'd broken his right ankle, had his left arm cut from a gash by an emposai, and dislocated his left shoulder.

"How did he come back?" Percy asked when she paused to take a breath.

"I don't know. I haven't asked yet because I haven't seen him." She now noticed the pained look on his face. "He's good now, remember? He knew what he did wrong and he saved us all in the end."

 _Yeah_ , Percy thought, _right after he basically confessed his love to you._

"What if he's changed?" Percy said, instead. "I mean, it's been _years_ Annabeth. We don't know what he's been through or what he's done since then."

Her smile wavered a bit, but returned as they entered the room Will had placed said boy in. He looked tired and exhausted, but his face lit up the moment he saw Annabeth.

"Luke!" She shouted, grinning from ear to ear as she leaped forwards to hug him.

He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes smiling. Percy suddenly found the floor tiles very interesting.

 

* * *

 

Jason's heart broke a little for his friend. Sure, he'd known Annabeth and Luke had a past, but nothing like this. She clearly had feelings for him, as he did her. The one time Percy wasn't oblivious, had to be the time that would hurt him the most.

As Annabeth lunged to Luke, Percy began to stare intently to the ground. Jason tried placing a hand on his friends back, but before he could, a tear fell from the boys face.

"Hey, Perce," Jason said, forcing his voice to remain neutral for his friends sake. "I need to talk to you. Take a walk with me?"

Percy's head jerked up with a pained expression, his eyes red and rimmed with tears. Jason smiled reassuringly and nodded to the door, which Percy reluctantly walked to.

By the time they reached the lake, Percy broke the awkward silence with a choked sob.

"Hey," Jason said quietly as he pulled Percy into a hug.

He shook his head against Jason's shirt and said, "I need to swim and clear my head," but his voice was sort of muffled.

He stepped out of Jason's grasp and walked to the lake before jumping in, Jason repeating his actions. He took a deep breath after making sure Percy knew he'd joined him, then opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off my the son of Poseidon.

"You're wrong," he started, his voice cracking with each word as tears somehow spilled from his cheeks, even in the lake. "She's going to leave me for him. She's known him for years, Jason. You don't just get over someone you grew up with, looked up to, and eventually fell for. Even when he was possessed by Kronos, she still loved him and believed he could be saved. She risked her life trying to talk to him, to bring him back. Then he saved us all, and she loved him _more_."

Jason stepped forward to hug his friend again, but found Percy wasn't done just yet.

"I thought she'd gotten over it.. I mean, we went to _Tartarus_ and _lived!_ I tried to ignore it, but sometimes she would look at me sadly, and I knew she wished I was him. She thinks I don't notice, but I'll find her staring off into space with this look of pure heartbreak, and it kills me."

Percy sat down on the lake floor and tucked his knees to his chest, staring forward at nothing in particular. Jason slowly sat down beside him and waited for him to finish.

"Now he's back, and I know I've lost her. It hurts; seeing the person you love more than anything in love with someone else. There's nothing you can do to stop their feelings, and you can't stop yours either, so it's an endless triangle of pain. I bet Aphrodite is having a _fucking_ party up in Olympus right now," Percy growled, then sunk into his knees sobbing.

Jason had never seen his friend so... _broken_. Even if Percy had something to be hurt about, or even just plain pissed about, he'd always find some way to keep himself together and make it through. Now that Jason thought about it, _Annabeth_ was usually the thing that held him together.

Jason put an arm around Percy, pulling him into a hug and letting him soak his shirtsince Percy's powers kept him dry from the lakeas he spoke. "Its okay, Percy. I know it hurts now, and I'm not going to lie, it probably will for a while."

Percy glared, but didn't have it in him to even seem truly angry at the comment, so he shrunk back into his friends embrace.

" _But_ ," Jason decided to get to the point, "it _will_ get better, eventually. I understand now how close you and Annabeth were. She was like the rope holding you together whenever you felt broken. Your anchor keeping you from drifting off to sea. Your"

"Jason," Percy stopped him, then hiccupped. "Get to the point."

"Right. Anyways, you can't always rely on her to keep you together. Nothing lasts forever, Perce. Eventually you'll have to find your new rope, whether it's a person or place or anything. We've stopped the end of the world twice already, I think we can handle a _little_ heart break." Percy laughed at that and Jason grinned. "Now, let's get back up there and figure out _why in Tartarus_  there's a _dead_ guy in the infirmary."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason took a good look at the girl. Her wavy black hair had blood soaking Percy's arm and shirt in a pony tail. She had long eye lashes and full lips. She wore a black leather, full body outfit that came up to her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter switches between Nico, Jason, and Phoenix 's POVs
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

"Will?" Nico called as he walked into the miniature office.

The wall left of the door was made mostly of blinded windows starting about two feet from the ground. The right side turning into a corner, where a small file cabinet for the patients sat. Directly in front of Nico sat Will in front of a desk, twirling slightly back and forth in the spinny chair. Will turned his head to smile, and Nico returned the gesture.

"Hey, Angel," Will said, causing Nico to blush at the nickname. "what brings you here?"

"I uh," Nico looked over towards the filing cabinet, "I wanted to see you."

"What for?"

"Uhm, just to uh, hang out?"

He internally slapped himself because a) Nico couldn't even speak full, intelligent sentences, and b) because it sounded more like a _damn question than an answer._

Nico let loose a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding at Will's bright smile.

"Oh coarse! Let me make sure Luke's doing okay and we could go to the lake?" Will said, blushing and staring to the ground. He looked up to see Nico's smile and knew he had his answer.

As Nico left the small office and rejoined Percy and Luke, he found the two boys wiggling their eyebrows. Jason wouldn't meet Nico's eyes.

"Oh _come on!_ " Nico bellowed, spreading his arms And throwing his head back for emphasis, "You even got _Luke_ on this!?"

Percy and Jason burst into laughter, all the while Luke tried being polite and covered his snicker.

"Damn Luke," Percy started, shaking his head slowly while grinning. "You've changed a lot. Hiding snickers? _Tsk tsk_. I expected more from you."

"Shut up, _Jackson_ ," Luke responded, grinning a grin that reminded Nico too much of Kronos.

"Anyways," Nico stopped their argument before it could start, "I need to speak with Chiron, so I should get going. Might stop at McDonald's, anyone want some?"

Percy and Jason's face lit up, followed by something unexpected.

"Can I come?" Percy asked. "Sure," Nico said and shrugged at Jason's nervous stare.

When Nico came out to Percy, he said he'd gotten over the crush, and he had meant it. Now, Nico carried a bit of a torch for Will Solace after his three days in the infirmary. They'd become close friends since, and may just become a bit closer in time. The only problem? Nico might be falling for Jason, too.

 

* * *

 

"What in Tartarus"

Phoenix was cut off by a large tail whipping her against a tree.

" _Fucking Hydra,_ " She grumbled, searching for her fallen Imperial golden bow and arrow. She gave up the search, then pulled her celestial bronze sword from behind her back.

The Hydra hissed and whipped it's tail again, forcing Phoenix to dodge to her left. Just for the fun of it, she sliced off one of its heads and watched another grow in its place. It was actually quite disturbing to watch, yet Phoenix did anyways.

"Alright, let's see how you like _fire_ ," she said as she pulled the glass jar of Greek fire and propelled it towards the now ten-headed serpent.

The Hydra thrashed and spun, trying to put out the fire. It looked almost like a toddler throwing a fit, and she couldn't help but laugh a bit. Unfortunately, in her fit of laughter, the Hydra's tail once again crashed into Phoenix.

As she hit the ground, her head crashed against something sharp. Before Phoenix could figure out what she'd hit, everything began to twirl out of focus until all thoughts left and the world went black.

 

* * *

 

"Jason!" A female voice yelled, jerking Jason from his lesson, all the while getting a painful blow to the stomach by the hilt of Percy's sword.

"Sorry!" Percy yelled as he rushed to Jason's side. "Class dismissed! We'll see you all here same time tomorrow."

They waved and said quick goodbyes to the students they've been training in fighting as Jason focused on what the girl, Lou Ellen, was holding.

"Holy Hades..." Percy muttered as he ran to their side. Moments after Percy, Jason realized Lou Ellen, with the help of Cecil, was carrying a girl in their arms. He rushed to their side after shouting for a student to grab Chiron.

"What in the hell happened here?" Percy shouted as he took the girl from Lou Ellen and Cecil.

"We were on a quest," Lou Ellen panted. "me and Cecil. Mitchell was with us, but he went to get Will to help."

"Do you know what happened?" Jason asked, as they began quickly walking to the infirmary.

"I can guess," Cecil answered. "We found a Monster Donut nearby and panicked. After walking a few more minutes, Lou Ellen was the first to notice the Hydra. Mitchell noticed the girl."

"She'd fallen and hit her head on a rock," Lou Ellen finished.

Jason took a good look at the girl. Her wavy black hair had blood soaking Percy's arm and shirt in a pony tail. She had long eye lashes and full lips. She wore a black leather, full body outfit that came up to her neck.

Just as they reached the infirmary, Will and Mitchell stepped out and took the bleeding girl.

"Lou Ellen," Will addressed the dark haired girl. "why have you brought her here? And Cecil, please go grab another Apollo child and ask them to attend to Luke."

Cecil nodded before dashing towards the cabins.

"She had a celestial bronze sword, as well as a discarded imperial golden bow and quiver with few arrows. I could only assume she was a demigod," Lou Ellen answered.

" _Great_ ," Will mumbled. "Just when I thought I had the day off."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...signs of a concussion," The higher voice said.
> 
> "Well no shit, Will. I can assume that," said the nicer voice.
> 
> "Don't be an ass, Percy," said another voice, only a bit deeper than the secondPercy.
> 
> "Okay _Jason_ , why don't _you_ be the nice guy and offer to watch her?" Percy snapped back.
> 
> "We should send her to the Hermes cabin if she hasn't been claimed, _Perce_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me a while to post this, and sorry about the blunt ending lol I wasn't really sure how to end this chapter. I'll be posting More often, or at least trying, and wI'll be posting on some other story's too.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

She woke up in a white room, vaguely hearing the voices around her. One was soft and high, while the other had a natural pitch, but sounded very soothing at the same time. Phoenix found she kind of liked hearing that voice.

"...signs of a concussion," The higher voice said.

"Well no shit, Will. I can assume that," said the nicer voice.

"Don't be an ass, Percy," said another voice, only a bit deeper than the secondPercy.

"Okay _Jason_ , why don't _you_ be the nice guy and offer to watch her?" Percy snapped back.

"We should send her to the Hermes cabin if she hasn't been claimed, _Perce_."

Phoenix kept her eyes closed as one of the three approached. Luckily for her, she had a blade strapped to the inside of her sleeve, incase of emergency. When she felt one of the boys close enough to feel their breath, she opened her eyes and lunged forwards.

She pinned the boy's back against her chest as she held the blade to his neck and focused on the two blondes in front of her. Both of the boys were fit. One boy was shorter, with dark blue eyes and tan skin. And the other had electric blue eyes with a scar on his...

" _Gratia_ ," Phoenix said in Latin.

"Grace," The boy with the scar on his lip translated.

"Jason Grace," she stated as she loosened her hold on the boy in front of her.

 _That_ was a mistake.

He turned around immediately, disarmed her, and pinned her back against the bed she'd been previously laying on.

Phoenix stared, shocked, into the bright, sea green eyes above her. The shock dissolved into annoyance when the dark haired boy grinned mischievously.

" _Get the hell off me_ ," she snapped, and the boy obliged.

"How do you know me?" Jason asked.

"The wolf goddess, Lupa."

"Hey!" Percy explained, grinning. "How's she doing? I haven't seen her since a certain bitch goddess wiped my memories!"

Jason ignored the comment. "But that means you should be in Camp Jupiter, not Half-Blood. This is the Greek camp."

"Yeah, well, Hydra's are assholes."

The dark haired boy snickered, which earned a glare from Jason. Jason then grinned in challenge at the boy.

"Want another beat down, Perce? It's getting easier, looks like you're losing your touch."

Percy gasped dramatically and put a hand to his heart. "That hurts, Jase. It really does."

The two boys burst into giggles before remembering the injured stranger in the room. Finally, the shorter blonde spoke.

"My name is Will Solace. Do you have one?"

"Yes," She answered, "My name is Phoenix."

"Alright, Phoenix. I'm going to ask you a few questions," Will said as he sat on the edge of her bed. "Do you have any memory loss?"

"Uh," Phoenix started, "kind of? I mean, I remember everything up to hitting my head, yeah. I haven't known my middle or last name for years. Or anything about my life before Wolf House."

Percy and Jason shared a nervous glance before both whispering, " _Hera_."

She stared at the boys in confusion, but they stepped aside to begin their own private conversation.

"Any head aches?" Will continued.

"By the injury, yes."

"Nausea? Dizziness?"

"Barely, but yes."

"Any double or blurred vision?" He asked.

Phoenix shook her head and Will began to stand.

"I want you to try to stand. If you feel any of the symptoms I asked you about, or any balance problems, tell me immediately."

Phoenix nodded and tried to stand, only to fall back onto the bed behind her. Percy snickered and Jason, Will, and Phoenix all glared at him. Sadly, this only made him grin wider.

"Looks like you have a concussion. It's not bad, but I still suggest you take some Tylenol and stay awake for the next 48 hours. Percy," Will said, and Percy looked at him pleadingly as if to say _no please, not again..._ "I'll be sending her with you to cabin three until I feel she is healthy."

Percy and Phoenix groaned simultaneously.

 

* * *

 

 

 Annabeth spent the last hour feeling like someone took a knife to her heart. She loved Percyer, loves him It's just, she loves Luke too. He and Thalia had saved her and raised her. She'd fallen for him, then lost him. Now he was back, but she was with Percy.

"Hey Annabeth?" Piper's voice rang outside the door. "Everything okay? You seemed upset earlier."

Annabeth stood from her bed and opened the door. Piper stood with a worried look on her face before shoving past Annabeth into the room.

"Percy and Luke. Spill," she demanded, leaving Annabeth gaping at her friend. "Annabeth, the goddess of love is my _mother_. Did you really think I wouldn't notice? Especially after you told me about your past with Luke and Thalia."

Annabeth sighed and motioned with her hand to the bed, which Piper plopped noisily down on. Annabeth joined her, the springs creaking under the girl's weight.

"You really should have Leo check that out," Piper said, thankfully lightening the mood. Annabeth smiled a bit before telling Piper what had been bothering her.

"So, Luke and Percy..." She started, tightening her pony tail and bouncing her leg. Piper put a hand on her knee to still her anxiety.

"I know it's Luke and Percy. Get on with it Annabeth," she said smiling. Annabeth took a deep breath before blurting everything out.

"So I love Percy but I love Luke and he'd died right after pretty much saying he loved me but was kind of a villain but he saved everyone so it ended up okay even though a lot of people don't trust him still and" she took a deep breath, "and he came back through the Doors of Death and I think I still love himno, I _do_ still love him but I don't want to hurt Percy and I saw the way he looked at Luke like his heart had shattered and I felt terrible and I don't know what do Piper. For once, the daughter of Athena just _doesn't know what to do!_ "

Annabeth didn't remember when she started crying, but realized it when Piper pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey, it's okay." She pulled away, hands on Annabeths shoulders, keeping her at arms length. "Annabeth, you can't stop what you feel. I'm not going to lie, it's going to be hard to get through. You will have to choose a boy, and the other is most likely going to be incredibly upset, but sometimes you have to remember to do things for yourself. Its okay to want to be there for the people around you, and to care about their feelings too. If you didn't, you wouldn't be human."

"Uh, Piper, we're demi"

"Shh don't ruin the moment, honey."

Annabeth felt a weight lift from her shoulders talking to Piper. She was her best friend and personal therapist, even if they did make random jokes here and there. They'd both grown closer since their experiences together during the war, and now spent enough time together that people joked they were attached the hip.

"Remember," Piper said as she approached the door. "if you need me, I'm here to listen. I can try to give you advice and help, or even keep my mouth shut and just listen and let you vent. I'm always here for you, Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled at her friend and met her at the door. "I know, Piper." She said as she pulled the smiling demigod into a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh gods," Percy said, not able to stop laughing. "Your face!"
> 
> Phoenix had her arms crossed and her head turned away, face red from embarrassment. Her jaw was shifted to the left in a pout, as if she'd stopped in the middle of grinding her teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions on what to next would be appreciated. I keep getting stuck on writers block with a lot of my stories, so I need a bit of help lol
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

 

"I'd prefer to not wake up with a knife to my throat tomorrow, if you don't mind."

Phoenix's head snapped up at the comment to see Percy grinning. That grin fell as she glared.

"Look," He said seriously, after noticing she wasn't going to respond. "since we're going to be stuck with each other for at _least_ the next two days, I don't want there to be any bad blood between us. I'd rather not go through hell again worrying about being murdered in my sleep. My dad might drown you if you did that." He snickered.

 _Again?_ Phoenix thought, then shook her head to clear her mind. She would ask about that later.

"Yeah," she responded as they reached the cabin. "That sounds nice."

The outside of the cabin was mostly gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral, and looked a lot like the ocean floor would. Any windows on the cabin faced the sea, and no where else.

"Your dad's Poseidon," Phoenix observed. Now she understood his terrible joke.

"Yup," Percy said, popping the _P_ sound.

He opened the door and held it, motioning for Phoenix to enter.

"Thanks."

She stood by the doorway as Percy joined her, shutting the door behind them.

"What do you think?" He asked. "Pick a bed since you'll be staying here for a few days."

"Its nice," she said as she glanced around the cabin. It looks smaller on the inside, but is still bigger than anywhere Phoenix had lived, as far as she knew.

Around the room sat six bunk beds. There were different underwater plants and corals in the window sill. On the other side of the room sat a small fountain made from gray sea rock, with a fish that spouts water from its mouth. Around the outside of the fountain were small coral decorations. In the bottom of the fountain sat multiple drachmas, as Lupa told Phoenix they were called. From the ceiling hung bronze Hippocampi, carved with much detail that impressed Phoenix.

"I sleep here," Percy said, pulling Phoenix from a daze. He plopped down on the bottom bunk near the window, letting an arm and leg hand over the side. "My brother, Tyson, sleeps on the top when he comes to visit. You're welcome to sleep there, since he's not coming back for a while."

"Where is he?" Phoenix asked as she walked closer to the bed, her fingers messing with the neck of her outfit.

"He's in the ocean with dad, making weapons in a forge. Oh yeah, forgot to mention he's a cyclopes."

Phoenix stood there, gaping at the dark haired bow in front of her until he started laughing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh gods," Percy said, not able to stop laughing. "Your face!"

Phoenix had her arms crossed and her head turned away, face red from embarrassment. Her jaw was shifted to the left in a pout, as if she'd stopped in the middle of grinding her teeth.

"He really is a Cyclopes though, your face was just priceless."

"I'm sleeping over here," she stated as she moved to the bunk as far away from Percy as possible. This only caused him to laugh harder. His laughter only stopped at a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Percy called.

"Hey Perce! I was in the forge when I heard there's a new girl staying with you," Leo called as he pushed the door open.

Phoenix's face lit up with a smile for the first time today. "You have a forge?"

Leo grinned. "Yeah."

Before he could say anymore, Phoenix was on her feet and halfway to the door with instructions.

"I need gloves, goggles, tools, and a change of clothes."

 

* * *

 

 

"Comin' in, Pipes!" Leo yelled as he opened the door to the Aphrodite cabin. Piper sighed and stood from her bed.

"Yes Leo?"

"We have someone for you to fix up," Percy answered as he pulled a dark haired girl into the cabin.

She had deep brown eyes with a bright green ring around the pupils. She had full lips and olive skin, with freckles lining from cheek to cheek. She looked a lot like Leo, actually: the same eye shape, pointed ears, same height, and slightly similar in their face shape. Piper had to admit she felt a bit intimidated at the full-body leather suit, which showed just how much muscle and curves she had. Piper wondered how many fights and just how much training she'd had before Lou Ellen, Cecil, and Mitchell had found her.

"What does she need to change?" Piper asked, baffled. "She's gorgeous."

The girl blushed and looked down.

"Phoenix here needs some new clothes," Leo explained, his arm palm out towards the dark haired girl. "She wants to work in the forge, so she needs something she won't be too hot in. You also might wanna fix her hair, it's a bit messyow!"

Phoenix punched his arm, causing him to rub it and glare at her as Piper and Percy busted out laughing. When Piper finally caught her breath, she walked over to the chest by her bed to search through the clothes.

"So, you want something to keep you cool, but also that you can get dirty. Right?"

"Right." Phoenix answered, hesitated, then said, "Well, the heat actually doesn't bother me much. Never has."

Percy and Leo shared a look of understanding, then refaced the girls as if nothing had happened. In return, Piper and Phoenix shared a similar look, agreeing that both of them noticed the boys secrecy.

"Well," Piper started, "Phoenix, come with me and I'll show you a few suggestions I have."

Phoenix smiled and nodded before following Piper to the Aphrodite cabin's only bathroom. 

 

* * *

 

 

"So," Leo said, "You two seem to be getting along."

Percy snorted.

"What happened?" Leo asked, trying to supress a grin at all the possibilities of what could have happened in the time Phoenix had been arrived.

"Oh, you mean _other_ than carrying her unconscious body to the infirmary, only to be greeted with a _knife to the throat?_ "

Leo couldn't couldn't hold it anymore and burst into laughter at Percy's expression. He stood with his arms crossed, glaring red-faced at the ground with a pouty lip.

"Shut up, Valdez!" Percy said, pouting even harderif possiblewhich only made Leo laugh even harder. "How would you feel if you had a knife to your throat for helping someone!"

He scoffed and glared at the grinning Latino.

When Leo finally caught his breath, Percy's pout lessened and he jumped at the chance to change the subject.

"You think she's one of yours?"

Leo shrugged. "Dunno. Seems like it, I mean, she jumped at the chance to see the forge. Then again, she could just be interested in that kind of stuff. Mamá was and she was mortal..." he trailed off at the thought of his mother.

Thankfully, Percy continued to talk, noticing his friends change of attitude. "There's just one thing that's bothering me. Aren't you the only child of Hephaestus who's not bothered by heat?"

Before Leo could answer, the bathroom door opened to reveal a grinning Piper, followed by the new-and-improved Phoenix.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix's long black hair was tied up, the ends reaching to her shoulder blades. She had on an orange, sleeveless cropped tube-top (Percy thought it really just looked like someone cut off the straps of a sports bra, but whatever) and light jeans folded up just below the knee, followed by a pair of black-and-white converse. On her hands were leather, fingerless gloves that were nearly identical to Leo's.
> 
> Percy was shocked to see a genuine smile on Leo's face, rather than a flirtatious grin.
> 
> "You look amazing, Phoenix," Leo said.
> 
> Phoenix smiled and bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly. "Ready to go?"
> 
> "Mm, not quite."
> 
> The three demigods looked at the Latino in question as he began to rummage through his enchanted tool belt, his tongue barely poking out of the corner of his mouth.
> 
> "Found it!"
> 
> He pulled out a pair of goggles like the ones he sometimes wore, then proceeded to place them around Phoenix's neck. She smiled even brighter than before and pushed them atop her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post! Just for you guys, I've already written three chapters ahead. I'll be posting them as soon as I get some editing on them done. 
> 
> Thank You!  
> ~Aubrey

"How about this?"

Phoenix looked up from the mirror (not from vanity, just because she wasn't used to wearing jeans, or casual clothes really) to the shirt Piper held out to her. She had three more hanging on her arm.

Phoenix scrunched up her nose and shook her head at the cream blouse Piper held up. Sure, it was cute. It just wasn't Phoenix's style.

"This one?" Piper held up a red flannel button up, to which Phoenix also shook her head. "Okay. Well, I only have a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt left, but you might still get too hot..." She trailed off in thought before her head snapped up with a bright grin.

"I think I have the perfect solution."

 

* * *

 

"Um, wow," Percy stuttered at the sight of the girl.

Phoenix's long black hair was tied up, the ends reaching to her shoulder blades. She had on an orange, sleeveless cropped tube-top (Percy thought it really just looked like someone cut off the straps of a sports bra, but whatever) and light jeans folded up just below the knee, followed by a pair of black-and-white converse. On her hands were leather, fingerless gloves that were nearly identical to Leo's.

Percy was shocked to see a genuine smile on Leo's face, rather than a flirtatious grin.

"You look amazing, Phoenix," Leo said.

Phoenix smiled and bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly. "Ready to go?"

"Mm, not quite."

The three demigods looked at the Latino in question as he began to rummage through his enchanted tool belt, his tongue barely poking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Found it!"

He pulled out a pair of goggles like the ones he sometimes wore, then proceeded to place them around Phoenix's neck. She smiled even brighter than before and pushed them atop her head.

Phoenix ran over and pulled Piper into a tight hug. "I'd like us to be friends, if that's okay."

Piper laughed softly and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Phoenix walked over with a grin, slapped the back both Percy and Leo's heads, and snickered when Leo grinned and Percy started to pout.

"Now we're ready." 

 

* * *

 

 

"Annabeth!"

She nearly decapitated the dummy she was practicing on as she jumped.

Annabeth had been training in the arena for a bit with her drakon bone sword, trying to think through some of the decisions she needed to make. She turned around to find Luke running up to her.

"Luke? What the he'll are you doing? You should be in the infirmary."

The blonde just smiled and pulled one of his best friends into a hug, causing all of Annabeths stress to melt away.

She leaned into the hug as she remembered being little again. She remembered when Luke and Thalia had found her and helped raise her. She remembered how many times they'd saved her life, and how many times she'd saved them. She remembered crying together over Thalia. She remembered how Luke had helped her settle into camp. She remembered how much he cared and how he'd always been there for her. She remembered how hurt she'd been when he went to Kronos' side, but also how she'd understood how he felt. She remembered how much pain had been in his eyes before he took the knife to stop Kronos. She remembered the pleading look he gave her for her to forgive him, and she had.

She pulled away and smiled brightly before Luke turned his head. Annabeth followed his gaze to see Percy storming off, followed by Leo a sad looking Leo and a confused girl who looked to belong in the Hephaestus cabin.

 

* * *

 

 

"Isn't she dating Percy?"

Leo followed Phoenix's gaze to see Annabeth hugging the blonde Leo assumed was Luke. Except, that wasn't just a friendly hug. Leo's smart enough to tell when one person loves another, especially by the way they hug.

Annabeth and Luke were flush together, his arms around her waist and her head on his shoulder. They both looked content, which broke Leo's heart when he saw the look on Percy's face.

The son of Poseidon had his sea green eyes wide And his mouth slightly opened. Leo couldn't help but compare him to a heart broken puppy.

Phoenix seemed to catch on pretty quickly as she reached over to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, only to have it rejected by him storming off towards the Forge.

After a moment of silence and slow walking, Percy long gone by now, Phoenix spoke up.

"So, what's the story?" She asked softly.

"Well," Leo sighed. "Yes, Percy and Annabeth are dating. Seaweed brain over there is heart broken because she still loves Luke."

"I gathered that much. And _seaweed brain?_ "

Leo shrugged. "Its his nickname from her, just like he calls her wise girl. He's a son of Poseidon and she's a daughter of Athena."

"That's a strange mix. Don't Athena and Poseidon hate each other?"

Leo nodded. "That doesn't mean _they_ have to hate each other."

Phoenix nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense. I almost wish some of us were like our parents. Then maybe I'd know what mine were like. Anyways, continue with their story."

"Okay. Well, it's a long one. Annabeth and Percy, along with most of Camp Half-Blood saved the world from the primeval god Kronos. That's about the time they started dating, or so I've heard. Also the time the di Angelo kid came."

"Nico di Angelo?"

"You've heard of him?"

Phoenix nodded. "Lupa told me about all the wars and who were in them."

"Alright. I don't know all of the story, since I didn't meet them until after we kind of trashed the Roman camp: Camp Jupiter. Before I met them, Percy went missing. Me and Piper had been going to a wilderness camp since I had been kicked out of all my foster homes"

"Foster homes?" Phoenix asked, a concerned look on her face.

Leo hooked one arm in hers and smiled. "Yeah, but I'm here now and I'm happy."

Phoenix nodded again. Leo noticed she did that a lot.

"So, Hera dropped Jason off on the bus with us and used the mist to make me and Piper think we've known him our entire time there, and that they'd been dating. He had no idea who either of us were. Right after that, we found out our wilderness coach was a satyr, then we kinda got attacked by venti. When we finally arrived here, I built a ship that I'd drawn as a child and made the head of it a metal dragon I got attached to bit broke. Anyways, Annabeth was given the Mark of Athena and actually managed to find the Athena Parthenos. I'd brought the _Argo II_ the ship we were onto bring it back. When we got there, one of Aracne's webs was wrapped around Annabeth's foot. Oh yeah, the floor was a thin layer of stone above a pit to Tartarus."

Phoenix's eyes widened, and Leo continued.

"It pulled Annabeth, but Percy grabbed her hand and slid with her. Nico caught up to them and tried to reach the ledge Percy had caught, but it was too far away. Percy promised Nico to meet him on the other side before he let go... that's how they became closer, so it has to hurt Percy even more to know that she still loves someone who became a traitor."

When Leo finished, he noticed they were standing in front of the Forge. He opened the door, holding it for Phoenix as they stepped inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You.. you named... you named your dragon... Happy?" She asked between giggles. "Happy the Dragon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be trying to post every 5-7 days if I can. If I'm late, I had a bit of writers block. I already have chapters 7-14 written. I'll post 7 on Friday, probably after I edit it. 
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

When they got to the Forge, Phoenix immediately gushed over all of the gadgets. There were swords, knives, shields, mini helicopters, mini cars, mechanical dragons, and these little spheres that drew Phoenix close.

She looked over to see Percy and Leo grinning at her overreaction, and resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at the both of them. Leo saw her struggle to be mature and snickered, so she decided to anyways, earning her a wide grin from both boys.

She reached into her pocket to grab the one thing that never left her side: her switch blade. In fact, that switch blade just so happened to be the same one she'd put to Percy's neck hours ago. The blade was special, though. She'd modified it with enchantments and her skills with metals to make it perfect for her. Although it was a switch blade, it was designed like a celestial bronze dagger. It usually remained a switch blade, but could easily become a screwdriver, a lock pick, a hammer, a sword, a spear, and a bow (She needed her own arrows, though). It took some time, but with some help of a daughter of Hecate in the past, she'd used enough magic and modifying to make it grow in size to other weapons.

"What do you think?" Leo asked, spreading his arms to show the large room.

"Its amazing!" Phoenix gushed.

"I've never been in here," Percy said, taking in his surroundings. "It's nice. Tyson would love to be in here."

Leo smiled. "Yeah, I thought the big guy might like it, but I still haven't worked up the courage to talk to him yet." He nervously rubbed the back off his neck and stared at the ground.

"It's fine," Percy smiled reassuringly. "Tyson is still young enough, he probably hasn't noticed yet."

"I hope you're right." Leo chuckled.

Phoenix gasped as she looked out the window, then turned on her heel and zipped put of the door, briefly noticing the concerned look Percy and Leo shared before following.

"Oh my gods, who made this?" Phoenix asked as she slowed to a stop in front of a large ship at the edge of Camp.

"Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme," Leo explained with a smirk as Phoenix turned around. "Named her the Argo II."

"Her?" Percy asked.

Leo glared. "Yes, Percy. _Her_. Just because Festusmy dragonis a he doesn't mean the _Argo II_ has to be one too."

Percy put his hands up in mock surrender with a smirk as Phoenix doubled over in laughter, causing both demigods to stare at her in confusion.

"You.. you named... you named your dragon... _Happy?_ " She asked between giggles. " _Happy the Dragon._ "

Leo rolled his eyes as Percy smiled just before a voice said, "That's what I said when Repair Boy told me, too."

"Sup, Sparky?" Leo asked.

Phoenix turned around to find Jason approaching with a pair of glasses on his face and a smirk. He stopped at the _Argo II_ and leaned against it casually, crossing his arms as well as his ankles.

"Thought I'd come see how the new camper's doing. Also wanted to let you guys know Hazel, Frank, and Reyna are coming to visit."

He sent a nervous glance Percy's way as he continued, "So is Nico, but he's coming a bit earlier."

Phoenix glanced between the two, knowing there was more to the story of Nico di Angelo than they let on.

"How much earlier?" Percy said, smiling sadly. "I'd like to talk to him about some... _things_."

Jason nodded in understanding before noticing Phoenix's examining gaze.

"Damn, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were a daughter of Athena." Jason said, laughing softly. "You have the same analyzing look Annabeth gets."

"What makes you think you know better?" Phoenix asked, leaning on one hip and crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow and smirk plastered on her face. That only made him laugh a little more and stand up from leaning on the ship.

Jason smirked. "Well, for one, you're dressed just like Leo would if he was a girl. You actually resemble Leo, other than the dark hair and some of your facial features. By the way you just reacted to this ship, I'm assuming you also were very excited about the Forge. If you're not a daughter of Hephaestus I'll be surprised." He paused thoughtfully before continuing. "Although, you do resemble Thalia slightly, but Zeus/Jupiter doesn't have any other kids than us."

Phoenix snorted. "Point proven. By the looks me and Piper noticed them sharing earlier, I'll assume you two idiots thought this as well?"

Percy and Leo gaped for a moment before both nodding their heads, causing both Jason and Phoenix to laugh.

"Well, since you all are aware I'm observant, anyone mind telling me why Jason and Percy whispered Hera's name after hearing of my memory loss?"

Now it was Jason's turn to gape. Leo snickered.

"Close your mouth, Superman," Leo grinned, "If _you_ can fly, I can only imagine what else can fly in that mouth of yours."

Before Jason had a chance to retort, all three boys stared above Phoenix's head for a moment as she noticed the red-orange glow around her. She looked up to see a flaming hammer hologram floating above her head.

After it disappeared, Phoenix looked down to see a smirking Jason as well as a satisfied looking Leo and unreadable Percy.

"Lets go get you settled into the Hephaestus cabin," Jason said as he nodded towards the cabins. "Percy and Leo can help you move your stuff while I tell Chiron your parentage."

Phoenix nodded, then paused as she remembered something. "Wait, I have a concussion. Aren't I supposed to be staying with Percy?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah, I just assumed you might want to be with your new half-siblings. It's fine if not, it's up to you."

Phoenix shrugged and began following him to the cabins, Percy and Leo following behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When I came to in the infirmary, I ended up putting Percy in a head lock with a dagger to his throat. Oh Gods, his face was hilarious."
> 
> To Nico's surprise, he actually laughed. Not a small chuckle, but a real laugh. He covered his mouth with a blush when he realized he let his guard down to a stranger. "Where are we going anyways?"
> 
> "Ah, he speaks!" She smirked. "I'm going to the Hermes cabin to ask the Stoll twins for some things."
> 
> "What kind of things?" Nico didn't understand why he let himself keep talking, but found he couldn't turn his mouth off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys. I said I'd mmake a chapter and post it Friday, but I had a few things going on and wasn't able to. Love you guys! I'll try to post one this Wednesday for my last day of school if I can.  
> I currently have 19 chapters of this story finished, and waiting for editing. I have a serious problem. *couch, chapter 19 has Leo/Reyna fluff, cough*
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

"So," Leo started as they walked with Jason, Phoenix, and Percy. "What do you think about being one of my sisters?"

Phoenix smirked. "I guess it's pretty cool. Better hope those Hermes boys don't have any whipped cream or I might get chased out of the cabin."

Jason snorted. Leo dramatically put up his hand in a stop motion. "Pranking is _my_ thing! There will be no pranking me." He crossed his arms before thoughtfully taping his chin with a smirk. "On second thought, we should team up and prank the Hermes cabin..."

Jason would have listened more if he hadn't gotten lost in thought from his ADHD. He couldn't help wondering what Junoer, Herahad planned. The last time a demigod arrived without memories it had been Jason himself, while Percy was sent to Camp Jupiter after spending time with at Wolf House.

"Jay."

Jason looked up to see Leo snapping his fingers in his face with a hand on his hip. "Huh?"

Leo smirked. "You listening, man? You looked a little constipated there."

Phoenix triedand failedto hide her laugh with a cough, meanwhile Percy doubled over in laughter.

"What were you saying?" Jason asked with a glare.

"Phoenix said she's fine staying with Percy. Besides, if she didn't, we all know Will would never let Perce here live it down since he gave specific instructions." Leo gestured to Percy who was wiping tears from his eyes and grinning.

"Cool. We should get going. Also, Phoenix," She looked up from the metal contraption she was fiddling with. _Where the hell did she get that?_ "If there's anything you want, head over to the Hermes cabin. Ask for the twins, Connor and Travis Stoll. They can get you anything you need."

Phoenix smiled and nodded before rushing off towards the Hermes cabin.

"I should probably head to my cabin anyways and shower before she gets back." Percy said, a sadness evident in his eyes.

Before Jason could ask about it, Leo gave him an _I'll explain later_ look, before wiggling his eyes suggestively at Percy and waving to the leaving son of Poseidon.

After he was out of hearing range, Jason redirected his attention to Leo, shocked to find a serious expression rather than a smirk.

"We saw Annabeth hugging Luke." Leo explained. "And, whether she knew it or not, it clearly meant more to her than a friendly-reunion hug."

Jason nodded in understanding. "Do you think she'll leave Percy for him?"

Leo shrugged, a sadness also evident in his eyes. The only difference from Percy: Leo's always looked sad. He's good at hiding how he feels from others, but never from Jason and Piper.

"I don't know, Jason. You tell me. You're closer to them than I am."

Jason put a reassuring hand on his friends back.

"How about a movie night with me and Pipes?" Jason asked, already leading Leo in that direction.

Leo immediately put on a real smile and nodded. Jason knew he needed his friends.

 

* * *

 

Phoenix had been walked around the cabins in search for the Hermes cabin when the area suddenly got darker and colder. She stumbled back as a small boy fell from the shadows.

Before he hit the ground, the daughter of Hephaestus leapt forward and caught his light body.

"Oh my gods, are you okay?"

The boy grumbled before seemingly realizing the situation and jumping out of her arms. His onyx eyes shone with panic as they darted around, taking in his surroundings. He visibly relaxed with recognition before tending up and placing a hand on his black sword.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Is that Stygian Iron?" Phoenix asked before processing his answer. "Oh, and Phoenix."

The boy nodded. "Nico."

Phoenix glanced up from his sword to take in his appearance. He had messy black hair and slightly pale, olive skin. He wore a black T-shirt with dancing skeletons, covered by an aviator jacket that seemed slightly too big for his slim figure. He had on black skinny jeans that ended with a pair of converse.

He held out his hand, eyeing her warily as he helped Phoenix off the ground.

"Thanks."

 

* * *

 

"Who are you?"

The girl didn't seem fazed at all by his cold tone, only staring at his sword with interest.

"Is that Stygian Iron?" She asked, then realized he'd asked a question. "Oh, and Phoenix." She hadn't mentioned a last name.

He nodded. "Nico."

The girl glanced up from his sword to take in his appearance, so he decided to do the same. She had long black hair that ended at her shoulder blades. She wore an orange crop-top, probably the remains of a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. She wore light jeans that folded just above the knees and a pair of converse.

Nico held out his hand, eyeing the girl carefully as he helped her to her feet. He noticed the gloves on her hands as well as the goggles on her head, and assumed she was a daughter of Hephaestus.

"Thanks," she said as she dusted off her jeans. Nico nodded again. "Don't speak much?"

Nico glared. She seemed a bit too much like Leo than he liked.

"Don't worry, I don't judge. I don't usually talk much either. After spending what part of your life you can actually remember with Lupa, you get used to it."

Nico's eyes widened. "Why are you at Camp Half-Blood if you cane from Lupa?"

Phoenix shrugged. "Hydra gave me a concussion, now I'm staying in Percy's cabin under Will's medical orders." She scoffed, then grinned, causing Nico to raise an eyebrow curiously.

She grinned wider and gestured for him to walk with her. After a moment of thought, Nico decided he might as well before Grace comes looking for him to make him socialize more.

"When I came to in the infirmary, I ended up putting Percy in a head lock with a dagger to his throat. Oh _Gods_ , his face was hilarious."

To Nico's surprise, he actually laughed. Not a small chuckle, but a real laugh. He covered his mouth with a blush when he realized he let his guard down to a stranger. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Ah, he speaks!" She smirked. "I'm going to the Hermes cabin to ask the Stoll twins for some things."

"What kind of things?" Nico didn't understand why he let himself keep talking, but found he couldn't turn his mouth off.

"I'd like to see if they can pull off getting a guitar and maybe some video games."

"You play?" Nico asked. He'd never actually tried to play a guitar. He couldn't help wondering if he'd be any good or not.

Phoenix nodded. "I write music, too. I'm just not the best at it, so I never really show people." Nico nodded in understanding.

"Hey death boy andooh hot chick."

Both looked up to see Travis Stoll wiggling his eyebrows at Phoenix. Nico rolled his eyes and glared at the twin, who flinched when he noticed. Nico smirked.

"Yeah," Phoenix stared, an accusing finger pointed at Travis with her fist on her hip, "a _'hot chick'_ who could kick your ass in a millisecond."

Nico couldn't help laughing at that, and Travis looked over a him with a shocked expression on his face. Its not every day people see the son of Hades let out an honest to gods laugh.

Travis rubbed the back of his neck before leaning casually against the doorway and smirking at Phoenix again. "So, what'd you need? I don't suppose you just happen to hear how great I am and wanted to see for yourself."

Phoenix scoffed and gave Nico an _is this guy serious_ look. "Actually, I need some things. I'm sure half this camp already knows about my incident with the Hydra."

Travis nodded. "Yeah, you look a lot different than you did then, though. The whole full-body-leather thing was really going for you." He winked, to which Phoenix rolled her eyes.

Nico couldn't help but find it interesting how she not once melted under Travis' smirk. The guy was pretty hot with his messy brown hair, blue eyes, elvish features, upturned eyebrows, and crooked smirk. The only thing different between him and Connor? Travis is taller and more mischievous, while Conner tends to be a little smarter about his decisions.

"Anyways, come on in." He moved from the doorway and held it for Phoenix and Nico. "Let me know what it is you need, me and Connor can get just about anything. The only rule: don't ask us how or where we got it."

Phoenix nodded and Nico scoffed.

"What, death boy?" Travis asked, lifting an eyebrow curiously and trying to hide his uneasiness.

Nico glared at the son of Hermes before Phoenix smacked his arm with a scowl. Both boys stared at her in shock.

"What? It's pretty obvious everyone here is afraid of you. Why do I have to be?"

Nico had never thought of it that way. Usually, people never touched him and tried their best to stay away from him. At first he thought it was because he's a son of Hades, but no one had a problem with Hazel or Bi...

"You okay, Nico?" Phoenix asked, leaning forward to look in is eyes that were now covered by his hair as he looked down. He nodded silently, refusing to look back up. "Travis, can you get me a few art notebooks as well as an acoustic guitar?"

Nico glanced up at Phoenix gratefully for changing the subject before shifting his attention to Travis, who immediately shifted his gaze away nervously to Phoenix. "When do you need them?"

"When is the earliest?"

"Hmm," he tapped his chin in thought. "Sometime between the next hour and tomorrow."

Phoenix gaped at the son of Hermes. "Damn, you Hermes kids sure live up to your name."

He chuckled. "Yeah, great pranksters too."

Phoenix grinned, looking nearly identical to Leo. "Oh, we'll discus pranks a bit later on." The gleam in her eyes reminded Nico a lot of Thalia.

 _Damn_ , he missed her. They'd spoken a bit every time she came to visit Jason, up to the point they started to IM each other themselves and bond quite a bit.

"Nico?" Nico looked up to see Phoenix flicking in his face.

"Hmm?"

She giggled. "You dazed off there."

He felt his face heat up and looked away in embarrassment. "Um, yeah. Sorry."

"It's fine. You ready to go?" He raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

Phoenix shrugged, then smirked.. "Dunno. Thought maybe we could prank Percy."

As much as Nico tried to get along with Percy since his confession, he had to admit, this sounded fun.

He grinned. " _I'm in_."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix, Nico, Travis, and Connor play a few pranks on Percy. This ultimately results in a pink Percy chasing them around camp, furious to high hell. Their friends from various cabins come out, laughing their asses off to the scene before them. Rachel then stops them before Percy can get his revenge. Well, the rest of his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need yo stop promising to post by certain times lol. Since I was so mate on this chapter, I'll be posting two. Love you guys, thanks for reading these! By the way, I currently have 22 chapters that just need editing for this story.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

Halfway through the search for prank items, Conner had joined Phoenix, Nico, and Travis in the Hermes cabin. Nico shadow traveled into the Poseidon cabin to see if Percy was there, then waved through the window to tell Phoenix he wasn't.

They replaced his cologne with water repellent spray (they had no idea if it would actually work or not), replaced his deodorant with a carved stick of butter, put hard candy in the shower head, and replaced his shampoo with glue.

"Shit!" Phoenix whispered as she heard the doorknob being twisted.

Phoenix closed the lid of the shampoo and placed it back as the footsteps grew closer. Just as the bathroom handle turned, Nico grabbed Phoenix's hand and shadow traveled them outside the and into a nearby bush where Conner and Travis were still hiding.

"Did you do it?" Travis whispered.

Phoenix nodded.

"Did you make sure to erased all the evidence?" Conner added. 

Phoenix nodded again.

" _Shh_ ," Nico whispered. "I think I hear the shower running."

"You know he's going to think it's us, right?" Conner said.

"Not exactly." Phoenix smirked. "I kind of left a mark."

Nico raised his eyebrows. "When?"

Phoenix grinned. "When you were screwing the shower head back on, I took a pair of white shorts from his drawer and drew a wrench, a skull, and two lock picks crossed over each other. At the bottom I signed ' _your roomie_ ' just in case he thought I was Leo."

Connor and Travis grinned.

Right on cue, an annoyed voice yelled, " _Phoenix!_ "

The four culprits laughed and high fived each other. The door flung open to show a pissed off Percy looking around in a pair of shorts with writing on the butt.

"Run!" Travis and Connor yelled as Percy spotted them.

The four took off running as far from the lake as possible.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Piper asked, halfway through their movie. 

Through almost the entire movie, Jaosn looked at her from the corner of his eye. Not once had they held hands, bot once did Piper lean on his shoulder, not once did they cuddle up. While Jason looked hurt from the little contact, he seemed used to it by now. 

Piper felt bad, of coarse, but she couldn't help how she felt. She refused to cuddle up to him, knowing he'd take it the way it's no longer meant. Piper loves Jason, but she's not.sure if it's the way it used to be or not.

Leo grinned. "Oh, you mean my new sister most likely getting along with the Stolls?" 

Jason laughed at that. "Yeah, with the mischievous looks she makes, I could tell first glance she would get along with the Hermes cabin. Lets just hope she can swim." 

Piper shook her head but smiled anyways. "This movie was getting boring anyways. You guys wanna go watch a son of Poseidon chase three idiots?"

"Of coarse!" Leo beamed. "Don't forget the popcorn!" 

The trio opened the door to find not just three, but four demigods running from an enraged Percy Jackson.

" _Nico?_ " Jason gaped. "

Didn't expect that one." Leo grinned. 

Piper laughed. "Oh, this was so worth skipping the movie." 

" _Whoohoo! Run!_ " Leo yelled, one hand cupped around his mouth and his other fist in the air. 

Piper smiled at her two best friends. They meant the world to her, no matter how stupid they could be. 

Piper glanced over to see the door to the Athena cabin open to reveal a tired looking Annabeth wiping one of her eyes before they widened with shock. Seconds later, the daughter of Athena was sitting on the ground laughing at the five demigods. 

 

* * *

 

 

Percy chased after the four demigods, shocked to see a smirking Nico in the midst. 

He vaguely noticed the multiple cabin doors opening to reveal laughing demigods as he continued in a fit of rage. Sure, the situation would be funny from the outside point of view. But when your skin is still sticky from the pink hard candy in your showerdid he forget to mention it stains skin?it's not that funny anymore. 

He reached out as he gained on Nico, only for the dark haired demigod to shadow travel out of sight. 

"Traitor!" Phoenix yelled, pointing to the laughing Nico outside of the Hades cabin.

A bit of Percy's rage disappeared at that. Not many people succeed in making the son of Hades laugh. Much less in public. 

Just as Percy reached Phoenix, she took a sharp turn towards Nicowho was too busy laughing to notice his surroundingsand tackled him to the ground.

Percy slowed to a stop as he watched Phoenix straddle a squirming Nico as she tickled the life out of him. Percy briefly considered trying to catch the twins, but noticed they were long gone. 

He instead decided to show Nico mercy by tackling Phoenix off of the boy and demanding help from the son of Hades for revenge. Nico thought for a moment before nodding with a smile.

~~ ~~

* * *

 

 

Annabeth woke from the sound of Percy screaming, "Phoenix!" in a rage. What she saw was definitely not what see expected. 

Annabeth opened the door to the Athena cabin to see a pink-tinted Percy chasing after the dark haired girl from earlier, along with Nico, Travis, and Connor.

Now that was not a combination she ever thought she'd see. 

She doubled over in laughter at the sight, resorting to sitting on the ground to regain her breath.

She looked up to see Leo, Jason, and Piper eating popcorn while laughing at the five demigods as well. Piper glanced at Annabeth with a look that clearly said, _gods the things we put up with_. 

Annabeth grinned before redirecting her attention to the five, only to see the dark haired girl pinning Nico down and tickling him. 

Annabeth was shocked to see Nico laugh.  When he wasn't glaring or threatening anyone, he actually resembled a little black kitten. 

Percy stopped and smiled fondly at the scene ahead of them before glancing back for the twins. When he noticed they were gone, he tackled the girl off of Nico and began tickling her himself. A few seconds later, Nico joined in on tickling the squirming girl who laughed so hard she was crying.

Annabeth couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy. She knew it was wrong. She knew she had no right. Yet it was there. 

The only problem: it wasn't a relationship jealousy. 

Why is that a problem, you ask? Be cause it's a friendship jealousy. Annabeth doesn't feel jealous in the way she should, as the girl is the equivalent of Percy, Leo, and Thalia combined. 

Annabeth smiled one last time at the scene ahead of her before heading inside for sleep. At the mention of Thalia, she made a mental note to check up on her friend in the morning.

* * *

 

 

"Stop! Stop, I give up! I give up!" Phoenix yelled in between giggles. "Percy! Nico!" 

Percy sat on her waist with his legs on either side of her, while Nico sat on his knees to her left as they tickled her unmercifully. Although it was most likely no more than a minute, it felt like hours and her insides were turning to mush. She laughed so hard she had tears coming from her eyes as she struggled against the boys.

"Okay!" She said, then squeaked as they found her most ticklish spot. "No no no no no! No no!" 

Nico stood up and held his stomach as he laughed uncontrollably. A few tickles later and Percy took mercy by climbing off of her. Sadly, Percy noticed her exhaustion and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder before she had time to protest. 

Nico laughed even harder as Phoenix punched Percy's back. "Put me _down!_ I can walk, you big fish!" 

Percy just chuckled. "Nope. You ruined my shower and now me and Nico are going to hold you down while you and your clothes get soaked in pink."

"Hey! Nico did it too!" 

Nico snickered and stuck his tongue out at her. 

"Traitor!"

"Don't worry," Percy whispered. "We're gonna get him back, too. Can't let you have all the fun." 

Phoenix grinned before remembering she was being carried and continued punching Percy's back. 

"You're so sticky," Phoenix laughed. 

"I wonder who's fault that is?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"Oh gods," Nico groaned, giving Phoenix a look.

She groaned as well at their understanding: Percy still hasn't discovered their other pranks. Before they had a chance to make a break for it, the sound of hooves sounded behind them, followed by a girls panting breaths. 

"Rachel?" Percy asked as he turned around, Phoenix still perched on his shoulder in a pout. 

"We... I saw... Oracle..." she said in between breaths. 

Percy put Phoenix downto which she promptly slapped his arm with a scowland walked up to Rachel. He placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her and asked, "What happened? You said Oracle, did you hear a prophecy?"

She shook her head as her breathing steadied. "No, it was more like a dream. Since I'm not a demigod, and I've only had a dream like that once that sent me here, I assumed it had to be related to Delphi." 

She looked at Chiron warily, and he nodded for her to continue. Percy dropped the hand from her shoulder.

"There will be a quest, but not a group of three. I saw small images to know the seven, along with Nico Reyna and Phoenix will be there. I also saw..." She looked at Percy sadly before sighing in defeat. "Luke."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna wakes up just in time for Hazel to IM her. She's informed of the Argo II coming to get her, as well as Hazel and Frank, for a new quest. Reyna decides to IM Leo and ask how close they are, but stumble upon him having a More Codes conversation with Festus. She then makes a commitment she never would have expected to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize in future chapters that I may accidentally have made a certain relationship pairing on here happen too fast.. oops lol

Reyna sighed as she sat up with a headache. She began to unbraid her hair, assuming that had to have been the cause of her pain. She looked around the room to find she'd fallen asleep on the couch again.

Lately she'd been having problems sleeping, so she would sit on her couch and watch TV with a cup of either tea or coffee. Occasionally, she would fall asleep halfway through a movie, but this had been the first time in a few weeks.

"Reyna?" She jumped at the sound of her name and glanced up to see Hazel in an IM.

She ran her fingers through her hair, parting the thick, dark waves to the right. "Yes?"

Hazel smiled sadly. "You fell asleep on the couch again, didn't you?"

Reyna blushed. "How did you know I've done it before?"

She glanced at the clock to see it read 10:06 a.m. She'd overslept again.

Hazel giggled. "I've tried to IM you before to see you passed out on the couch, Reyna. As have many people at Camp Jupiter as well as Camp Half-Blood."

Reyna flushed an even darker shade of red at that and made a mental note later to ask Hazel how she knew other people saw her.

"What do you need, Hazel?" Reyna asked politely as she walked to the coffee maker.

After the war, Leo had decided to edit multiple items in both camps, Reyna's coffee maker being one of them.

"Rachel had a dream and now the seven, plus you, Nico, and two other people will be joining."

"Two others? Who?" Hazel sighed. "Luke Castellan."

Reyna gasped and whipped around to look at Hazel. Her eyes flared with anger at the memory of the blonde boy.

At Circe's island with Hylla, the blonde had come briefly, attempting to get the girls to join Kronos' army. Not only that, but after the war, Reyna and Annabeth had become quite close friends. Annabeth had told Reyna all about the first war, as well as her past with Luke and Thalia. Although Annabeth had forgiven him, Reyna still had plenty of reason to dislike, and distrust the son of Hermes.

She tried to calm her nerves as she focused on her question. "Who else?"

"There was a girl who'd been knocked unconscious by a Hydra. She's apparently supposed to be there, since she was raised by Lupa, but Lou Ellen, Cecil, and Mitchell found her on a quest. She was seconds from being killed by the Hydra until Mitchell picked her up."

"Has she been claimed?"

Hazel nodded. "She's a daughter of Hephaestus."

Reyna hummed in acknowledgement as she raised her coffee mug to her lips. "When do we need to leave for this quest."

"Oh," Hazel rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "About five minutes?"

Reyna nearly did a spit take with her coffee. "What? And you're just telling me this now? We have no time to reach Camp Half-Blood in five minutes, Hazel!"

Hazel cringed at Reyna's outburst. "I talked to Leo. He said they're already almost here."

Reyna sighed, feeling guilty for snapping. "Very well. And I apologize, Hazel. I didn't mean to release my frustration out on you."

"That's fine, Reyna. We all need to vent sometimes." Hazel smiled before swiping her hand through the image, disconnecting their conversation.

Reyna stepped in her room to grab some appropriate clothing before snatching up a spray bottle and a drachma. After asking the goddess for a call, the image opened to Leo sitting by Festus' head and tapping different patterns. After a few creaks in response from the dragon head, Reyna realized they were communing in Morse code.

She'd never seen Leo with such a serious look on his face. Usually, he would be playing pranks, making bad jokes, and constantly grinning. Now, not only did he look serious, but sad as well.

His usually confident posture was replaced by slouching shoulders. His cocky attitude was replaced with heavy silenceother than the tapping and creating of the conversation. Only now did Reyna notice the puffiness of his usually wild eyes.

She cleared her throat to gain his attention. As she expected, his posture straightened and a grin appeared on his face.

"Hey, _reina_." He said, rolling his tongue on the _R_.

"One, Valdez, my name is Reyna, not _reina_. I am no queen."

He smirked. "Yet the names are so similar."

Reyna rolled her eyes before sighing heavily and asking, "What's wrong, Leo?"

Leo's shoulders slumped and his grin faded, his features softening as he stared at the floor.

"You noticed." It wasn't a question.

Reyna nodded, then remembered he was looking away. "Yes."

"Why?"

"What what?"

Leo looked up directly into her eyes. His eyes told a story she'd never paid much attention to. Leo always seemed to have his life under control. He'd smile and joke, but never once had anyone seen him truly upset. "Why do you care?"

Reyna was taken aback by the qu estion. Why _did_ she care? "Because I've never seen you upset." She knew the words were right as she spoke them. "You've always seemed to be happy. Never once, before now, had I even thought twice about you having your own problems."

"What do you want Reyna?" He said coldly.

Reyna's eyes widened. She hadn't meant to sound cruel, and she'd never seen him act so coldly to anyone. She wasn't used to trying to help people, since no one came to her for help. She didn't know what to do.

She decided to school her features. "I called to ask how close you were, and found you having a Morse code conversation with your dragon."

His face paled.

"Don't worry, Leo. I don't know Morse code. I put two and two together to understand you were conversing with Festus."

He visibly relaxed and he nodded. "Oh, and we're about a mile away. You ready to go?"

Reyna nodded. Just as Leo put his hand up to swipe the message, she said, "Oh, and Leo?" He paused at looked in her eyes again. "I'm not letting this go. Clearly no one else has noticed the pain you're in or you wouldn't be alone now. I'm not giving up on helping you, Valdez." And she swiped her hand through the mist.

"What in Hades did I just commit to?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to stop explaining things in the summaries, because pretty soon there will be some important things that the summaries would ruin. Sometimes I might give a brief summary, by otherwise it will most likely be notes, or something.
> 
> Anyways, this is kind of the depressing chapter, but it needed to be written. This chapter sets in motion a bond between Reyna and Leo, so it was necessary. I'm sorry, I love you guys. Forgive me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me, but I'm not very good at writing Piper/Jaosn stories, so I'm turning this kind of into a Jason/Nico story.   
> *Its taking a while, but I'm making sure I get around to writing a story for each pairing. I'm currently working on a Percy/Nico story (Confessions) and a Nico/Jason story (Choises) and a Leo/Reyna story. I've also done a one shot for Leo/Nico, but I'll be making a multichapter for then later. Oh, and I'm working on a Percy/Annabeth story called Demigods. Its about if Percy never went to camp halfblood, and was being chased on the street by the Minotaur. Annabeth finds him with Luke and Thalia and they go to Camp, only to find it destroyed. Not gonna ruin anything from there on, but I will have them meet the rest of the Seven And Nico and Reyna of coarse.
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments <3 Any suggestions or criticism is greatly appreciated and will be considered.
> 
> Thank You for Reading!
> 
> ~Aubrey

They arrived in New Rome to see a dark haired girl in Roman armor standing in front of everyone. Her long hair was braided over her shoulder, and her dark eyes examined Phoenix thoroughly before doing the same to Leo.

Phoenix glanced over to see her half brother with puffy eyes and a forced grin. Leo averted his gaze from Reyna and looked at Phoenix, who shot him a look.

_We'll talk later._

The dark haired girl nodded in greeting at the seven. Then, much to Phoenix's surprise, the Roman grinned at the son of Hades before pulling him into a warm hug.

Nico chuckled and hugged her back. "Hey, Reyna."

Just as Nico pulled away from Reyna, a mop of curly cinnamon colored hair pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Hazel... can't... breathe."

The girl pulled away, careful to keep Nico at arms length from her as she examined the boy. "You need to eat more, Neeks."

Phoenix gaped.

Never in her life had she seen such bright, golden eyes than on this dark skinned girl.

A tall, well built Asian boy with a baby face put a hand on Hazel's shoulder. "Hazel, it's been a while. Don't pester him about his eating habits now." He chuckled.

"Hey Frank," Nico said.

Annabeth cleared her throat, but Leo spoke before she had the chance. "Sorry to break the family reunion, but we should really get going." He grinned. "Gonna be a long ride, y'a know."

Phoenix glanced over to see Will Solace and Luke standing awkwardly off to the side. After the upcoming quest was revealed, Will Solace managed to talk Chiron into letting him tag along, since he's a son of Apollo. And, quite frankly, Percy and Leo are clumsy, while Jason apparently has issues with bricks. About an hour later, the Stolls knocked on Percy's cabin door with a few mechanical pencils, a notebook, a few sketch books, and a guitar. Phoenix thanked and hugged the boys before they scurried off back to their cabin, careful to avoid the harpies.

"Is everything ready?"

Phoenix was pulled from her thoughts to see Reyna eyeing Leo carefully as he nodded, answering the girls question. They all entered the _Argo II,_ carefully skipping the awkward introductions.

 

* * *

 

 

Reyna eyed the inside of the _Argo II_ warily. It'd changed since the last she'd been on it. She shivered at the memory of the second war.

"Your room is beside Phoenix's. I added a few more, assuming there would be quests, eventually, with more than just the seven."

Reyna turned around at the sound of Leo's voice. His eyes had lost some of the red to where it's unnoticeable unless you searched for it, but he was careful as to avoid Reyna's eyes. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"If you need anything, leave a note in the engine room, under my door, or come find me, I guess."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he left before she let a word out. Reyna sighed and searched for her room.

It was a lot emptier than she'd expected. There was an empty bed with multiple options of sheet colors folded at the foot of it, to which she chose a light purple. The walls were a soft, pale cream color, with a white ceiling and a wooden floor. A white dresser sat in the corner of the room with a vanity, full body mirror, and matching chair.

She sat the other sheet color options folded outside her door with a mental note to bring them to Leo later. As she closed the door, she noticed the lock and silently thanked the Latino.

She locked the door and sat on the bed, the mirror positioned at the end against the wall to face the bed. Reyna removed her armor and searched the drawers to find every outfit she could think of.  _Clever,_ she thought, _he enchanted the dresser_.

She decided on a pair of grey sweatpants and a purple tank top that bunched up just above her belly button. She shrugged. Its not like anyone would actually see her wear this.

She sat on her bed and faced the mirror before unbraiding her hair and running her fingers through the waves. She then let the long waves flow down her shoulders to her mid stomach before laying back and taking a quick nap.

 

* * *

 

 

 "Shit!" Leo quietly cursed himself before putting his head in his hands.

Everyone on the Argo II had most likely already head to bed, being as it was at least around 2:30am. Most of the demigods skipped introductions and headed to their rooms with the exception of Hazel, Nico, Frank, Reyna and Leo himself. Hazel and Frank cuddled on the couch while catching up with Nico, and Reyna had walked away, most likely in search for her own after reconnecting with Nico. Leo caught up with Reyna, careful not to meet her gaze, and told her where her room was. After she'd left, he'd waited for Nico, Hazel, and Frank to leave before making a cup of coffee and watching TV for a bit. After falling asleep on the couch, he woke up a few moments ago and began to scold himself.

1) For falling asleep on the couch again.

2) For letting Reyna, or anyone, see him how she did.

Leo had been talking to Festus to calm his nerves after having an emotional break down. He'd been going through boxes in the engine room, hoping to clean up a bit in case someone came down there, and stumbled upon a picture of his mom. So much pent up anger and sadness, constantly covered by jokes and laughter, exploded like a grenade at the picture of Esperanza Valdez. He'd spent over an hour sobbing before finally calming down and starting a conversation with Festus.

Not ten minutes after, a certain praetor decided to IM him and try to get him to spill. They don't even talk, and she's always seemed repulsed by Leo. So, what's changed?

"Leo?" Leo lifted his head from his hands to see Reyna wither her hair down in grey sweats and a purple tank top that rode up just above her belly button. She blushed.

 

* * *

 

 

Reyna woke up to, what she could have sworn was, someone yelling, "Shit!"

She sat up in bed and rubbed her palms against her eyes. When she moved her hands and blinked the haze away, she glanced at the clock that read 2:41am. She sighed and stood up, set on making a mocha cappuccino. When she walked to the newly made kitchen-to-living room, what she did not expect to see was Leo Valdez on a couch with his head in his hands.

"Leo?" She asked before she could stop herself.

He jerked his head around, eyes wide before he relaxed. He eyed her up and down, and she blushed at the realization of what she was wearing.

He put on that fake grin again. "New look?"

She rolled her eyes. Now was not the time for her to try to be a therapist, not when she was half awake. "I went to bed. Didn't expect anyone to be up, and I was craving some coffee. She glanced over to see an empty coffee mug on the table. She reached out and touched the side. _Cold_. 

"Leo, did you fall asleep out here?" She asked softly.

He shrugged, putting his defences up. "I do that sometimes. Why do you care?"

"Because I'm not some cruel heartless bitch, Leo," She snapped. "You were crying and I wanted to help, since obviously no one else seems to notice."

She cringed at her tone and words. This is why she doesn't help people when she's tired. Reyna is most definitely not a morning person.

Leo's eyes widened and Reyna could see the water forming in the glossy, dark orbs. She knew something she'd said hit a nerve, something on a more personal level.

"Leo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean"

"No, it's fine," he cut her off and stood, straightening the wrinkles in his shirt and avoiding any eye contact. "Coffee is in the right cabinet."

A tear streaked down his face, but he continued to stare at the hem of his shirt. He grabbed his mug and walked to the sink, rinsing it out and handing it to Buford the table before walked towards the engine room. _Does he_   _even have a room?_

Reyna headed back towards the rooms, counting each and finding that no, Leo did not have a room unless one if the rooms was shared by two people. She turned on her heal and headed towards the engine room, checking to see if he had a bed or anything in there to show he slept in there.

"She's right, Festus." Reyna paused in front of the door at the sound of Leo's voice. "No one notices. Ten foster homes, and not even one of them noticed. The seven never noticed, none of my actual friends. But it's like that goddess said: I'm the seventh wheel. The only one who ever noticed was... was Mamá and she's dead because of m-me."

Leo breath hitched and Reyna could tell he was crying.

"She's dead because fucking Gaea made me mad and I set Mamá on fire. I burned the place down I and she burned with it. All I did was sit there and cry when I could've gotten help."

There was a few creaking sounds and Leo chuckled dryly.

"Yeah Festus, you're not the only one who said it wasn't my fault. Guess what, it was. _I_ started the fire. _I_ just sat there. Then the people I would die for don't even think for a second that so have problems too?"

Leo kicked something metal, and Reyna noted her own silent tears flowing down her cheeks.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with me? I'm acting like I have the worst problems in the world when three of those friends when to fucking Tartarus, and I'm sitting here wallowing in self pity. _Gods_ I'm pathetic. Now Reyna's out to fix me. Why _her?_ She despises me, yet she's the one who notices my pain?"

Reyna slid down the wall and clenched her eyes shut, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I'm not a fucking machine, I'm a demigod. Even _that's_ a damn sign of being imperfect. I'm not human, but I'm not a god. I'm a freak who burns things when I get emotional, and I'm the only one too." His voice came out soft with his next words, then he started to sob, " _I'm all alone..._ "

"No, you're not," Reyna whispered, even though she knew he couldn't hear her through the door.

She understood, even if it was in a different way. She'd never met either of her parents, while most demigods had grown up with one and at least met the other. Her whole life she'd wanted to be like Hylla, but when she actually became Praetor, it wasn't all it cracked up to be.

Everyone expected her to be absolutely perfect, flawless. She never messed up, or at least never let people know she did, because everyone expected her to have everything figured out. Anything wrong, any danger, any problem was put on her shoulders, and she was always expected to carry it proudly like she could hold the weight of the sky.

Then again, that would probably be set in the literal sense as well, considering Annabeth and Percy both did it.

 _Annabeth and Percy_.

The golden couple. They could go through anything together and were still perfect. Reyna had never even had a real relationship. Percy rejected her, while Jason was oblivious to her feelings entirely. Other than those two, Reyna didn't even have much of a choice who she chose to have feelings for. Everyone expected her to end up with someone worthy of the title Praetor or higher. She would most likely be scolded for going lower.

So yeah, in a way she understood how Leo felt. One small mistake wouldn't just effect her, but the entirety of Camp Jupiter. Being herself, or being even remotely happy wasn't an option. She'd never had either of her parents, just Hylla, while Leo at least had one for a short amount of time.

Believe it or not, being raised by your big sister isn't the same as being raised by your parents. You never got to have a mother-daughter/father-daughter relationship. You never knew if they actually loved you, just people telling you they did to make you feel better.

So no, she may not understand exactly what he's going through, and he doesn't understand exactly what she's going through, but Reyna sure as hell knows what it feels like to be alone.

Pulled from her own thoughts and silent tears, Reyna heard Leo's breathing hitch once more before evening out into a steady rhythm. He'd fallen asleep, and Reyna felt her own eyelids droop as she sat with her knees to her chest.

She wrapped her arms around her legs and laid her head down on her knees, letting sleep overtake her and will away the tears she'd never shed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix used her perfected wolf glare (taught to her by Lupa) and smirked. "Bring it on, fish boy." She took a step forward.
> 
> "Lets go, hot head." Percy nudged her shoulders back, using his own wold glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a day late, I thought today was Monday lol. I'll be posting every five days, so the next update should be Saturday, since I was supposed to post yesterday.
> 
> I'll be doing the summaries like this too, where there's a quote or paragraph hinting at something happening. 
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments. Suggestions and help are appreciated always.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

When Reyna opened her eyes, she noticed she was no longer outside of the engine room.

 _Shit!_ She fell asleep outside of the engine room! Leo would know she was listening... Wait. Why was she in her room on the _Argo II_? Did she dream waking up to find him on the couch? Did everything she hear not really happen, or could it have been a demigod dream?

She sighed and rubbed her eyes with her palms before sitting up. After the haze cleared, she looked up to see none other than Leo Valdez passed out in the chair by her vanity. He must have carried her in here after she fell asleep.

She sighed again. That confirmed her suspicion about him knowing she heard everything. No doubt he knew she cried as well, since her shirt was still soaked from her tears and she could feel her mascara smeared down her cheeks.

Reyna climbed out of bed, pulling the blanket with her as she made her way over to Leo. She winced when the floor creaked under her steps. She glanced in the mirror, only to confirm that yes, mascara _was_ smeared down her cheeks and her eyes were still puffy. She pulled the blanket up over the sleeping Latino's shoulders and walked back to the bed for a pillow, to which she lifted Leo's head from the vanity and laid it back down on said pillow.

After that, Reyna searched the dresser for light skinny jeans and a red and black flannel, choosing to leave her hair down. Normally, she would never even consider wearing this and resort to her armor. But after last night, she decided she would start to show an image of herself, not Roman Praetor Reyna. And she would start with the seven.

 

* * *

 

Phoenix groaned loudly as she sat up in bed. Her sheets and comforter were teal-blue, as she'd picked from the stack on her bed, and the walls were a light cream like the other rooms. The only rooms that were different were the seven's, who'd gotten to design theirs early on.

Phoenix stood from her bed and walked to the white vanity that pointed towards the bed. She opened the drawers, curious if anything had been placed in them yet. She smiled at its contents. A pallet, as well as multiple varieties of paint colors, pastels, pencils, charcoal pencils, paint brushes, canvases, and paper were placed neatly in the drawer.

She closed the drawer and walked over to the dresser. When she opened the dresser, she found any piece of clothing she would have chosen or made for herself. She decided on another pair of light jeans, folded just above the knee and an orange crop-top like the one Piper made for her. She took her dark hair down and brushed her fingers through it until it lay straight down to the small of her back.

When she found herself decent enough, she opened the drawer with art supplies and began drawing on the walls.

 

* * *

 

 

Nico woke up with a headache. For the first time in months he'd slept peacefully without nightmares, but still ended up with a migraine. He tried to sit up in bed but felt nausea take over and rushed to the bathroom.

" _Shit_ ," he muttered after he finished and shadow traveled to Will's room.

 

* * *

 

 

"What in Tartarus?!" Will shouted as Nico shot from the shadows and landed on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Obviously not, Will." Nico snapped.

"Sorry," Will muttered as he grabbed the first aid kit and a trashcan for the dry heaving boy.

After Nico finished switching between dry heaving and vomiting, Will put a hand to his fore head to find it burning up. For normal people, that would be barely fever temperature. For Nico, the boy who's skin is usually ice cold, that's bad.

"Migraine," Nico mumbled before dry heaving again.

Will put a hand to his back and rubbed light circles, humming a quiet hymn to help his symptoms.

"Nico, I want you to stay in bed today. All day. No arguments."

Nico groaned in disagreement as he finished and lay down on his back. "I don't have the energy to shadow travel back to my room."

Will nodded. "You'll just have to stay in here then." Nico shot up in alarm, then groaned and laid back down. "What? I don't bite." Will smirked.

"Are you sure? I don't want to take your room from you and I don't know how long I'll be sick."

Will nodded. "Its fine. If worst comes to worst you could always just sleep here." Nico blushed, but Will spared him and pretended not to notice. Instead, he shouted Percy's name. A few mimutes later, a half asleep Percy Jackson stumbled in the room with a glare that quickly changed to concern at the sight of Nico on the floor.

He rushed to their side. "Is he okay? What happened?"

"Just a migraine," Nico mumbled.

Will rolled his eyes. "Its not just a migraine, di Angelo. You're running an extremely high fever and you're even paler than usual. Gods, Hazel is never gonna leave your side." Will chuckled.

"So, why did you call me?" Percy asked, confused.

"There's only so much healing I can do. I wanted to see if you'd try to heal him with water, or see if you could control the vomit inside and help it come out a little easier so it doesn't make his throat raw."

Percy paled and shook his head. "I'll try to heal him, but I won't control the vomit. I'm sorry."

"Why not?" Will asked, cocking his head to the side like a confused puppy.

Percy averted his eyes. "I just can't, okay?"

"Will," Nico put a hand on Will's and smiled softly. "I'll be fine. I'm just sick, not dying."

Will sighed in defeat and nodded. "Alright, but I'm not going to be the one to tell Hazel or Reyna you're sick."

Nico and Percy both paled drastically.

 

* * *

 

 

"What?" Hazel asked.

"He's sick." Phoenix repeated. "Will said he shadow traveled to his room with a migraine and started throwing up. He's running a pretty high fever."

"If he went to Will's room, why did he send you to tell me? No offence, of coarse, but why not Percy or someone?"

Phoenix snickered. "Why do you think? Those boys are deathly afraid of you when you're emotional."

Hazel laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Phoenix nodded and led Hazel to Will's room. "Hey, I brought Haz"

"Everyone out of the room!"

Phoenix turned around to see Luke Castellan panting in the door way, his eyes darting around frantically but always finding their way back to the window.

"Why?" Will asked.

Piper came up behind Luke, also in a panicked state. "We'll explain in a minute. Just get out!"

"Alright, just let me pick Nico up"

"No!"

"Piper, what's going on?" Percy asked.

Piper groaned in annoyance, then took deep breathes and spoke calmly, " _Leave Nico and exit the room._ "

Phoenix immediately felt compelled to listen to every word that came out of her mouth, and everyone else seemed to, too. They all followed Piper to the living room, Will closing the door behind him and leaving Nico on the bed.

"Damn it, Piper!" Percy shouted.

"Sorry, but I had no other choice! You wouldn't get out of there!" She threw up her hands.

"Well then explain what was bad enough you had to use your fucking charmspeak!"

"Language!" Hazel shouted. Percy cringed.

Phoenix walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Percy, calm down. Give her time to expla"

"This doesn't concern you." He snapped and shook her hand off.

This really shouldn't have made her so pissed, but for some reason her temper flared up. She's part of this ship, part of this crew now. He can't just decide she's not part of it and do whatever he wants.

"Excuse me? I'm pretty sure I was one of the people ushered out of that room too, thank you."

Percy narrowed his eyes at the dark haired girl, and she narrowed hers right back.

"You haven't'tven been here long enough to have a say."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"You have no say." He shrugged.

"Like hell I don't. What makes you think you can choose what I do and don't have a say about? I don't see a sign that says ' _leader_ ' anywhere around here. Even if there was, it sure as hell wouldn't be around you. If anything, that would be Annabeth."

"I never said I was a leader, I just said you have no say in"

"Now that we're done arguing, might I ask why I could hear Piper screaming from my room? The charm in her voice had been enough to make me leave Leo's side, who stared vomiting when he woke."

Phoenix shot around to see Reyna leaning casually against the doorway. She wore light skinny jeans and a red flannel shirt with her hair down in wavy locks. Judging by the shocked look on the other's faces, Phoenix assumed Reyna wore things like pencil skirts or her armor most of the time.

"Well, when you guys stop gawking I'll explain." Luke said.

Phoenix turned her attention the blonde. "Nico's sick, Leo's sick, and I assume that little freak-out had something to do with it."

Luke nodded. "Down in... Tartarus, there was a monster that made people sick. It started with one person as a migraine, then to vomiting, then to vomiting blood and some other symptoms you'd be better off not knowing."

Hazel paled, most likely worrying for her brother.

Luke continued, "Once the first person started vomiting, another person would gain the symptoms. Reyna, Leo threw up before you left the room?"

Reyna nodded and Phoenix felt her stomach tighten at the question she knew she'd regret. "Where's Jason?"

Piper paled and rushed to his room. Phoenix followed the panicked daughter of Aphrodite as she opened the door. Jason sat on the bed with his head between his hands, only looking up when he heard Piper's panicked breaths. He tried to stand up, but put a hand to his head and sat back down.

Piper frantically asked, "Have you thrown up?"

Jason just stared for a second. "Why?

" _Just answer the question, Jason!_ "

Jason stiffened to a straight posture and immediately said, "No."

Piper face paled and apologized to the son of Jupiter for charmspeaking before taking his hand and dragging him to the living room.

"I think Jason already has the migraine," Phoenix announced. Jason nodded in agreement, his eyebrows pinched together in confusion.

Luke kept glancing to the window nervously. "Someone get Annabeth."

Percy immediately stood. "I will." Be began walking to her door. A few moments later he came back with the blonde staring at him with a confused expression.

"Luke," Phoenix started. "Why are you staring at the window?"

"They fly. They're like Sirens but they aren't. They look like them, although we _are_ getting close to the Sirens as well."

"How can you tell?"

"I overheard two empousi talking about the Sickness Before The Sirens. Apparently they fly up and leave some kind of disease that eventually kills."

"I'm assuming it travels by close contact?"

"Not exactly."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow in question. "It spreads by contact, yes. But it also spreads by air if in close range."

"Which is why Piper made all of us leave the room," Phoenix concluded. Luke nodded.

"So, what do we do now?" Frank asked from behind Hazel. _When did he get in here?_

"Not much we can do." Luke shrugged. "If you come close, you'll get it too. We have to try to move as fast as possible past the Sirens and it should pass."

"Should?" Annabeth asked. "Although I understand your logic, we can't just leave them uncared for, Luke. You said should, which suggests you're not entirely sure. I won't risk my friends lives. If they can hold out, so can we."

Phoenix crossed her arms. "Then send a few to treat the sick and sever all contact until we pass if you all heal."

Annabeth pondered that for a moment before nodding. "Sounds like a plan. Will, you should be down there. They need your medical expertise. Piper, the decision is yours, but your charmspeak could do well to calm them if something goes wrong." Piper nodded.

"What about Percy?" Will asked. Percy tensed up for a second before forcing himself to relax. Phoenix wondered what caused him to act the way he did. "He could use the water to heal, as well as guide the vomit or stomach acid through more easily."

This time both Percy and Annabeth tensed. Annabeth glanced over at Percy with... _fear?_ She shook her head.

"Will, I don't think that's such a good idea." She gave him a pleading look and he nodded.

"I'll go too."

Everyone looked up at Phoenix with confusion at her statement.

"How could you help them?" Reyna questioned.

Phoenix shuffled her feet and averted her eyes from the Roman's. "I just can. I can't explain it."

"No," Percy said.

Phoenix looked up with a glare. " _No?_ "

"You're not going down there."

"And who's going to stop me?" She took a threatening step closer.

He smirked dangerously and shrugged. "Me."

Phoenix snorted. "I'd like to see that attempt."

She began walking towards him until Percy's chest stood two feet in front of her. The boy had to at least had at least six inches on her, as she was the same height as Leo.

"I said, _no_."

"Feel free to try and stop me."

"You wanna start something? Damn, surprised that temper isn't as hot as the air in that head of yours."

Phoenix used her perfected wolf glare (taught to her by Lupa) and smirked. "Bring it on, _fish boy_." She took a step forward.

"Lets go, _hot head_." Percy nudged her shoulders back, using his own wold glare.

Phoenix grinned and backed up into the open space between the living room and kitchen before getting in a fighting stance. Percy took a few steps forward as well, at least five feet between the two.

Percy quilted a brow and Phoenix lunged.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you think you're doing?"
> 
> Phoenix jumped and turned around, her startled expression turning to one of annoyance. "Why should I tell you?"
> 
> Percy glanced down to see Phoenix holding her side. Guilt washed over him and he softened his gaze.
> 
> "Phoenix, please don't," he said softly.

Percy quirked a brow and Phoenix lunged.

Phoenix assumed Percy would expect this, so when he dodged to the left, she kicked her foot out and sweeped his legs out from under him.

She vaguely heard the voices around them, one of which yelled, "Somebody do something!"

Percy started to get up, but instead lunged at Phoenix's legs, knocking her down like a football player. She growled and kicked at his chest, twisting her legs out of his grasp as he gasped for breath.

When they both got to their feet, Phoenix feigned a blow to the face and an uppercut to his stomach, once again knocking the breath out of him. Before he had the chance to react, she roundhouse kicked him in the shoulder, knocking him off balance.

As she took her left arm for a hook, he smirked and punched her side. She ignored the sharp pain as she went to once again hit his face, but he put his hands up to block, hurting her hand with the impact. He pulled his fist back to punch again, only to have it grabbed by Frank and pinned behind him.

Phoenix smirked and went for a last punch before her hand was also pulled back. She glanced back to see Reyna holding her fist as she pinned both arms behind her back.

 

* * *

 

 

Reyna sighed as the two began to fight. The group around her frantically shouted for them to stop, to which they obviously paid little attention to.

"Somebody do something!" Hazel yelled as she began to fan her face with her hand, eyes wide watching Phoenix lunge at Percy.

Reyna turned to Frank and began giving him instructions. A few moments later, the two found themselves pinning the fighters arms behind their backs as they thrashed and tried to kick each other.

Reyna was shocked, as she had never seen Percy react so rashly. Yes, the boy was surrounded by trouble, but she never expected him to lash out like he had.

"Ow! Shit Percy, that's my nose!" Frank shouted, one arm pinning one of Percy's as the other pinched the bridge of his nose.

Percy calmed down at that and took in his surroundings. The entire group of people stood there staring in shock at the two of them, and Percy had the nerve to blush.

"We're nearing the Sirens," Luke announced. "I suggest putting in some ear plugs unless you plan to drown."

Reyna and Frank released the two angered demigods in favor of searching for something to block their ears, only for Reyna to be stopped by Phoenix.

 

* * *

 

 

Percy glanced warily at Annabeth, remembering the time she'd closed to listen and nearly drowned. She noticed his look and shook her head with a smile. Percy sighed in relief and joined his friends as Will took sets of ear plugs to all the sick passengers.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Phoenix whispering in Reyna's ear, to which Reyna nodded in understanding and went in another direction. Percy only wondered about their conversation for a moment before Reyna reentered the room carrying a rope.

Percy stormed over to Phoenix, still agitated from their short battle. "What do you think you're doing?"

Phoenix jumped and turned around, her startled expression turning to one of annoyance. "Why should I tell you?"

Percy glanced down to see Phoenix holding her side. Guilt washed over him and he softened his gaze.

"Phoenix, please don't," he said softly.

"Why not?"

He paused for a moment and glanced back at Annabeth, who was smiling at something Luke said. His stomach twisted in a painful knot.

"Because," he started, eyes still on Annabeth. "someone close to me did the same thing. I tired her up, like she'd asked, but forgot she had her knife. When I glanced back, she was in the water halfway to the Sirens. When I got to her, she thrashed and kicked to get away until I pulled her under with me. The water blocked her ears from the songs and I took her back to the shore." He blamed himself for weeks, but he decided to keep that to himself.

"Okay."

He looked back to Phoenix to see a sad smile on her face.

"Okay?" Could she really reconsider going because of something that or may not happen again?

"I won't go."

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but Reyna beat him to it.

"Are you ready?" She lifted the rope in her hand.

Phoenix shook her head. "On second thought," she sent a side glance Percy's way, locking eyes for a second in the process. "maybe it's not the best idea. I have a few ways of getting out of knots, and I can guess and say the siren's effect can be _pretty_ strong."

Reyna nodded in understanding and pulled three sets of ear plugs from her pocket, handing Percy and Phoenix one before popping her own set in her ears. "Grabbed these just in case. I'll be in the engine room if you need me."

Percy gave her a curious glance, which she chose to ignore. _I could have sworn she hated Leo_ , he thought.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Reyna knocked on the door quietly. When no one answered, she peaked her head through to see Leo with ear buds and his eyes closed. He looked pale from the sickness, but healthier than he did that morning.

She vaguely noticed his fingers tapping Morse code as she approached and tapped his shoulder. His eyes shot open and he looked up in surprise before recognition crossed his features. He pulled out an ear bud. "Hey."

She nodded, reading his lips as she couldn't hear. She pushed her hair behind her ear and pulled out her ear plugs. "We're nearing the Sirens. You'll need to wear ear plugs."

Leo shook his head and scooted over on the mattress in the engine room, patting the spot beside him. Reyna sat down curiously. This is the quietest she'd ever heard the son of Hephaestus.

Leo pressed a button on the side of the ear buds, making two double to four on the same cord. He handed her the set and put his back in, pressing play.

Reyna hesitated, expecting some kind of rock music to destroy her eardrums, but shrugged and put them in. She quietly gasped in shock.

An old, soft song Hylla used to sing to her, a mix of Latino and Latin heritage. She hadn't heard it since before they went to Circe's island, never even knew the name of the song to find it again, but she still knew every lyric.

She looked over at Leo with wide eyes, causing him to smirk, and pull out one of his ear buds. "Where did you find this? I thought only me and Hylla knew it."

He smiled, then mouthed something she couldn't hear. He then rolled his eyes and pulled out one of her ear buds before trying again with a chuckle. "My Mamá used to sing it to me to help me sleep. Nightmares."

Reyna nodded in understanding before shocking _herself_ and pulling the Latino into a tight hug. He tensed, most likely as shocked as she was, but quickly hugged her back, burying his face in her hair.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" He whispered back.

She pulled away and sat beside him again, their shoulders and thighs brushing together. "Hylla used to sing it to me when I missed our parents. She stopped when we went to Circe's island, since she was constantly busy. I barely saw her then, actually... Anyways, I never learned the name of the song and hadn't heard it since. Listening to it brought some pleasant memories with my sister back that I'd long forgotten, so thank you Leo."

He smiled and handed her the ear buds before placing his own in, cranking it to cover the Siren's songs as they past.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Phoenix, no onenot even Annabethhas been able to calm Percy down before."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update should be Thursday. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this. Suggestions and Ideas for future chapters are appreciated. 
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

Phoenix woke in the middle of the night to hear the mattress next door creaking and the faint sound of panicked breathing. She sat up and leaned closer to the wall, registering the sound of choked sobs.

She stood and walked to the door, rubbing her freezing arms as she wore only a tank top and shorts. As she neared the room next to hers, she realized the door led to Percy's room. Phoenix knocked on the door quietly and poked her head in when the only answer was the sound of movement. She quickly made her way to Percy's thrashing figure, tears streaming down his face as he clawed the bed.

"Percy?" she whispered as she put her hand on his shoulders. When he continued to thrash, cringing form her touch, she lightly shook him.

"Perce, wake up." His face twisted in pain as he curled into a fetal position, his nails digging into his arms.

"Percy," She said more urgently. She shook his shoulders. "Percy, wake up. It's just a nightmare. _Percy!_ "

Percy shot up straight in bed, eyes darting around frantically as tears continued to stream down his face. When his eyes found Phoenix's, he stumbled back. Phoenix felt a pang of pain when he didn't recognize her, but a few seconds later he lunged into her arms, sobbing harder than before.

Phoenix pried his arms off her and climbed behind him on the bed, leaning against the wall as she pulled him back into her arms, his back to her chest. She rocked back and forth, running her fingers through his hair and whispering things like, "Shh, it's okay... you're okay... you're safe... I'm here..."

When her words did nothing to sooth him, she sighed and pulled him closer. She took her hand from his hair to pull the covers up before returning to running them through his hair.

After the silenceother than the sounds of his sobsbecame too much to bear, Phoenix started singing softly. Eventually his shaking stopped and sobbing quieted, the only sound his even breathing.

Phoenix crawled out from behind him and helped him get comfortable before slipping put of the room and back to her own. After laying in bed for a while, she decided to wander around and make sure no one else had any nightmares or problems of the sort. All the rooms were silent except the engine room, which played a quiet music.

Phoenix knocked, then opened the door when no one answered. She smiled. On a mattress in the floor sat Leo and Reyna asleep with ear buds.

They both sat side-by-side, Reyna's head resting on Leo's shoulder, and Leo's head resting on Reyna's head, with Leo's hand sitting half on top of Reyna's.

Phoenix walked over to the iPodwhich would have killed her ear drums, considering it was loud enough to ear outside of the engine roomand pressed the Pause button. She then walked over to the sleeping demigods and pulled their ear buds out, careful not to wake them, and pulled a blanket over the two.

She walked back to her room then paused, grabbing her camera and going back to the engine room. Just in case she needed any blackmail on the fellow prankster.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nico sat up and rubbed his eyes before glancing back down at the blonde by his bed. He smiled at the uncomfortable position Will sat in and sat up to fix it.

Will sat in the chair beside Nico's bed, his head turned uncomfortably to the right on top of a clipboard on the bed. Nico snickered. The clipboard had no medical information. Instead, the lines, medical questions, and check boxes were covered by Sun and Skull drawings.

Nico stood up and shook his head, smiling fondly at the blonde. He pulled the blanket off his own bed and placed it around Will's shoulders, then turned to get something to eat from the kitchen. He cringed when the floor freaked under his feet.

"Nico?" Will mumbled. Nico turned around to see Will rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand like a kitten and smiled. "Yeah, I'm here."

"How're you feeling?" He slurred.

"Better. How long was I out?" He walked closer to Will, who squinted up at the son of Hades.

"Couple hours."

Nico nodded and ruffled Will's hair. "Get some sleep, Solace."

"Hey," he protested. "I'm supposed to do that to you!"

Nico snickered and left the room, turning in the direction of the kitchen. He was slightly shocked to see someone already there. She sat on the couch, her back to him and her long dark hair in need of a brushing. She hummed softly to herself, not noticing his presence until he came near.

"Hey."

Phoenix jumped in surprise. She quickly turned around with wide eyes before recognizing Nico and smiling. "You scared me."

"I see that."

Phoenix slid over a bit and nodded for him to join her. Nico sat down hesitantly, staring at the girl. She wore short white shorts and a grey tank top that was soaked for some reason, but only in random slotches close to her shoulders.

They sat in a pleasant silence for a while until Nico asked, "Why's your shirt wet?"

Phoenix glanced down at her tank top before shrugging and looking back up at Nico. "Percy was having a nightmare. Since I'm in the room over I heard it and went to check on him. Took a minute to wake him up, but when he did I held him until he calmed down and fell asleep."

Nico stared with wide eyes. Percy usually has nightmares from Tartarus, like Nico and Annabeth, but no one can calm him down. Annabeth had tried, but eventually gave up. Nico tried, but only managed to get kicked in the face and gave up. How did Phoenix manage to do what everyone else couldn't? "What exactly did you do to calm him down?"

"Well, first I woke him up, which was hard. He didn't recognize me for a second, but when he did he threw himself at me and started sobbing. I moved him over and sat behind him before pulling him back to me and running my fingers through his hair. Saying soothing things didn't help, so I ended up singing and he was out like a light."

"Phoenix, no onenot even Annabethhas been able to calm Percy down before."

Phoenix's eyes widened. "Wasn't expecting that. Leo told me how close those two were."

"Were?" Nico asked. Annabeth and Percy seemed fine to him.

"You haven't noticed?"

Phoenix turned her body towards him, bringing one leg up and crossing her ankle under her other knee. Nico shook his head. "Annabeth is falling for Luke. Percy's not happy about it."

"Oh."

"Yeah. And believe it or not, I'm pretty sure there might be something going on with Reyna and Leo."

Nico's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No way. Reyna would've told me. Besides, she despises Leo."

Phoenix smirked. "That's not what I saw. I'd show you the picture, but I'm sure the real thing is better."

She stood up and offered Nico a hand. He stood on his own and Phoenix shrugged. As they walked, a question tugged at Nico's mind.

"If you seem to care about Percy so much, why do the two of you keep fighting."

Phoenix stopped walking with a thoughtful expression. "You know, I actually have no idea. He's just so _infuriating_ sometimes..."

Then she continued. When they reached the engine room, Phoenix put a finger to her lips and opened the door. Nico's eyes widened.

Leo lay on his back on the bed, Reyna tucked under his arm with her head on his chest and an arm draped across him. Nico looked at Phoenix to see her eyes widened as well.

"Shit," She whispered. "They moved."

They backed out of the room and shut the door.

"How were they before?" Nico asked.

Phoenix hooked an arm with Nico's and walked back to the living room before he had time to protest to the sudden cobtact. She picked up her camera and showed Nico a picture of Leo and Reyna side-by-side with her head on his shoulder and ear buds in their ears.

Nico shook his head with a smile. "Oh, I'm _so_ giving her hell for this."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the _hell?!_ " someone shouted from the doorway.
> 
> Phoenix was shocked to see the startled voice belonged to Reyna, Leo behind her with a frantic look in his eyes. His head started smoking, causing Phoenix's eyes to widen, and Reyna to pat his head to stop it.
> 
> Leo blushed. "Oops."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be starting some artwork for certain chapters and posting them on my Tumblr. I'll say in the notes when I've drawn a scene, and what chapter it's for.  
> Suggestions and Ideas/Help are appreciated. 
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

"Oh, I'm so giving her hell for this."

As soon as Nico finished his sentence, the _Argo II_ shook and tilted, causing Phoenix and Nico to trip. As the ship tilted more, Phoenix found herself and Nico sliding across the floor to a hole in the side of the ship. Just before they fell through, Nico grabbed her hand and shadow traveled to the inside of the kitchen counter.

The _Argo II_ had tilted nearly 90°, so Phoenix could practically stand on the inside of the counter. They crouched down, holding onto whatever they could to keep them from sliding around.

"What the _hell?!_ " someone shouted from the doorway.

Phoenix was shocked to see the startled voice belonged to Reyna, Leo behind her with a frantic look in his eyes. His head started smoking, causing Phoenix's eyes to widen, and Reyna to pat his head to stop it.

Leo blushed. "Oops."

Reyna rolled her eyes before the ship jerked to the side again, sending the two sprawling across the floor. Nico shadow traveled to them and brought them behind the counter.

"Nico, your going to wear yourself out," Reyna said. "I don't want to have to worry about you fading again, di Angelo."

Nico smiled tiredly. "I'll just need a little nap after."

Reyna sighed. "No more."

Nico nodded, but Reyna didn't look convinced. Before she had a chance to argue, water started flooding into the ship.

"Is he having another nightmare?" Reyna asked Nico, and he shook his head.

"Who?" Phoenix asked.

"Percy. One time he caused an entire hurricane from the Little Tiber at Camp Jupiter during a visit." She turned her attention to Nico. "How do you know he's not? He has them a lot, Neeks."

Nico shook his head and glanced at Phoenix. "Not this time. Phoenix calmed him down."

Reyna and Leo stared wide eyed at Phoenix.

"Gods damn, it's a miracle!" Leo shouted.

Despite the situation, the four demigods laughed.

"What's going on?" Percy yelled as he ran to the counter, glancing warily at Phoenix, then focusing back on the group. "It isn't me this time, I swear on the river Styx."

Thunder boomed overhead.

"We need to check on the others," Leo said, surprising everyone with his authoritative tone. "Percy, can you redirect some of the water?" Percy nodded. "Okay. I might be able to evaporate some of the water. Reyna, go get the others, if you can. Phoenix, try to keep an eye on Nico. Make sure he doesn't shadow travel again."

The demigods nodded and began doing as instructed.

 

* * *

 

 

Hazel woke up as she hit the floor. With a groan, she sat up, only to be thrown back down by another rocking of the ship.

"What in Hades name," she mumbled as she stood to her feet, using the wall for support.

She felt something cold hit her feet and glanced down to see water flooding into the room from under the door.

"Frank!"

A few seconds later, a bulldog charged the door down before turning into Hazel's boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" He asked frantically as he searched the room. His mouth hung slightly open as he noticed the water flooding in.

Hazel ran to the door when she heard someone scream.

 

* * *

 

 

"Annabeth? What happened? Why'd you scream?" Luke asked as he found Annabeth staggering backwards from the deck. The ship tilted and water spilled over the ground.

Seconds later, Hazel came running through with Frank behind her. Luke glanced up to see Nico, Phoenix, Percy, Reyna, and Leo appear from a shadow. Nico fell into Reyna's arms as everyone ran to meet each other.

It took a moment before Luke realized why Annabeth had screamed.

A pale, weeping woman hovered above the ship, her grey hair flowing around her as if she was underwater. Her skin was tight against her bones, and her cheeks had bloodied claw marks that drained onto her tattered dress. Her sunken eyes scanned the demigods on board as she hovered closer, gathering everyone's attention.

" _Akhlys_ ," Percy growled.

He had a dangerous glint in his eyes. Luke had never felt intimidated by Percy, but he'd also never seen him look so angry before.

" _Misery_ ," Reyna whispered with wide eyes, full of terror.

Luke glanced over at Annabeth, who looked at Percy with a terrified expression. But it wasn't fear for Percy, or fear of Akhlys.

_Annabeth was afraid of Percy._


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akhlys' eyes widened before they rolled to the back of her head. She fell to her swollen knees, the sweat dripping down her face clearly noticeable as she writhed and convulsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for graphic depictions of violence.
> 
> And so sorry for the long wait. I'd meant to post Monday, but had some issues with my phone and wasn't able to access the chapters. As a reward for you guys for my delay, I'll ports two chapters; one right now, and one tomorrow morning.
> 
> Suggestions ad Ideas/Help are appreciated.
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

Percy glared at Aklys as she smiled cruelly at the demigods.

"Hello, Perseus. Annabeth. It's been a while, has it not?" She had tears flowing down her bloodied cheeks as she spoke and sniffled.

"What do you want Akhlys?" Annabeth asked, her voice cracking with her nervousness.

Percy glanced over to see the fear in her eyes, directed at him, before she quickly averted her gaze. He felt guilt wash over him, followed by a sharp pain to the chest, almost like a razor blade cutting into his heart. He redirected his attention to misery herself.

"How did you escape Tartarus?" He asked coldly.

She smiled, showing her cracked and rotten teeth as she tilted her head unnaturally far to the right. "Why Perseus"

" _Percy_."

" _Percy_. Were you really that ignorant to believe I would not have my revenge?"

She glided closer until she was nearly five feet way from Percy.

"Besides," she looked at Nico, who cringed, still using Reyna for support, Jason hovering nervously near by. "perhaps I missed the most perfectly miserable boy I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

Everyone had backed up except Percy, who only now decided it smart to do so as well.

"I see there may be a chance for you to hear just how miserable each of you truly are."

By this point, everyone on the ship had made their way to the main deck.

"Will Solace." She turned her attention to Will with a cruel smile. The smile faded to a scowl, causing her clawed cheeks to look sunken even more over her skeletal face. "You're the most hideous out of all of them. All _sunshine_ and _happiness_ like your father. The only pain you carry is worrying for others, and grief for those who died in war." Will looked down, his usually tan skin looking unusually pale, as if he knew what she would say next. "But that's not all that pains you, no. Where is your precious mother, Will?"

"That's enough," Phoenix growled, taking a threatening step forward. Percy found a new respect for the dark haired girl.

"Oh, but I'm only getting started." She turned her attention to Piper. "Oh, you poor _baby_ ," she mocked. "So sad your daddy never paid any attention to you. You stole to get his attention, and when you finally had it after his kidnapping, you had to erase his memories. Not to mention your issues with your _precious_ boyfriend."

Jason looked at Piper wearily, who looked pained at his hurt expression.

"Jason Grace, the _golden boy_. Your mother abandoned you when you were a child. You had your memories wiped by a goddess to be used as a pon in her game. Always expected to be what everyone else believes you are. You focus on saving everyone, like that miserably perfect son of Hades so much, that you didn't even notice the love of your life thinks of you merely as a brother!"

Akhlys laughed, but it turned into a choked sob.

"Frank Zhang. Your mother died. Your grandmother sacrificed herself to save you, leaving you with no one but your newfound abilities and a dad you never wanted. Your entire life force relies on a burnt piece of wood. How beautifully _pathetic_. The only good thing you have in your life is little Hazel."

Percy had heard enough, but couldn't force his mouth opened to stop her. Phoenix glared daggers, but seemed to be having the same issue, along with everyone else. Percy noticed her eyes turned from a light brown to a dark, chocolate red/brown color. _Huh_ , so they changed with her emotions.

"Hazel Levesque. You lost your first love, due to the curse of your magnificent jewels. Your mother never really stayed your mother. Dear, you lost her long before Gaea found her. You died trying to save her, yet the giant you stopped still came back, so your efforts were pointless. Then your brother found you, and you couldn't even see your father in fear of being returned to the Fields of Asphodel."

She yawned, as if tired of the effort it took to point out everyone's problems.

"Nico di Angelo. Oh dear, there's so many things I've lost count. Your only family died, partly thanks to Perseussorry, _Percy_. Your father made it clear that you should have died in your sisters place. You went to Tartarus and saw it as it truly was. Then as you escaped, you were imprisoned in a jar to die, with only seeds for food and little oxygen. _Oh!_ I almost forgot, you were tricked by a ghost, and when you tried to summon your sister, she only came for the one who _caused her death_."

Percy's heart twisted even more in guilt, and he looked down from the sight of Nico's silently crying eyes.

"Annabeth Chase. You always wished to be an architect, to have a family with your parents, and with Luke. Then you were betrayed by him, and your best friend left you for the Hunt. Your pathetic wish to make everything okay is pointless. _Give up_. Your losing your precious bond with Perseus, all for the traitor. Oh, his misery is almost my favorite. Not only did you love Luke more than him, you aslo  _fear_ Perseus. Every time you're around him, you fear coming too close, terrified he'd hurt you. After he tried to choke me on my own salvia and poisons, the fear in your eyes was _glorious_. You even flinched when he cane near you!"

She laughed again, and Percy had enough. "Akhlys, _stop_."

"Oh, Perseus. How do you plan to stop me? Choke me again? You'll only succeed in becoming as bad as your previous step father, Gabe. Did you tell your precious friends what happened to him, or what he did to you? Did you know he beat your mother as well? Before you left him _Medusa's head_ , that is."

Percy cringed. Pain welling up in his chest even more at her words. His chest tightened up and he found it harder to breathe by the moment. His heartbeat pounded in his ears.

"You were beaten, bullied, kicked out of every school. I'm surprised your mother put up with it all. Put up with _you_ at all. The people at Camp never accepted you, even now, they still find you irritating. The only reason they praise you is for what you did, not who you are. If anyone saw the darkness in your eyes like in Tartarus, they would fear you like Annabeth. You can't even notice that Annabeth doesn't love you like she does Luke. Your relationship is hopeless. Your misery is beautiful, Percy Jackson. You"

" _That is enough,_ " Phoenix growled, her eyes darkening completely to a black color.

Akhlys giggled. Actually _giggled_.

"Phoenix. You don't even _know_ _your own name_. All you know is you have a god for a dad. You remember nothing before Wolf House, and you were even miserable there. You were made fun of, beaten by the others. The wolves picked on you for your weakness. The only reason Lupa pretended to favor you was because even when you failed, you tried. She despised you, just as the others did. You have the scars"

"Shut up," Phoenix growled again, her fists clenching at her sides, knuckles white.

"What, you can't admit the scars? Just lift up your sl"

"I said, _shut_. _Up_."

The ground around her started to smoke and the wood started turning black. Any color in her eyes, even her pupils, had turned entirely white. A drop of sweat dripped down Akhlys' face, but she ignored it.

"They never accepted you. You're more miserable than anyone here. You've experienced Tartarus, but your too ashamed to admit you were nearly rap"

" ** _I SAID SHUT UP!_** "

Phoenix's eyes lit fire first before the rest of her joined. It whipped around her like a tornado, setting parts of the _Argo II_ ablaze as she screamed, the sound echoing like nails on a chalkboard.

Akhlys' eyes widened before they rolled to the back of her head. She fell to her swollen knees, the sweat dripping down her face clearly noticeable as she writhed and convulsed.

It took Percy a moment to realize what was happening.

Akhlys' skin turned red as the blood on her face dripped off, boiling as it hit the floor. She let out a glass-shattering scream as the blood and water inside her boiled to an impossible temperature. Phoenix levitated in a tornado of flames, her eyes ablaze, her dark hair flowing around her, her knuckles still white from her fists.

"Phoenix!" Percy yelled.

Leo ran up, terror in hisas well as everyone else'seyes. He tried to touch her hand, but drew his back quickly as he cringed. "I don't know what the hell kind of fire that is, but it's hot enough to burn even _me_."

"I thought you were the only child of Hephaestus who controlled fire!" Percy shouted over the winds around them, the hurricane from before still going on as well, rocking the ship side to side.

Leo shrugged. "I guess not, but we still need to stop her!"

Akhlys let out another scream and curled into a fetal position, this time letting the shriek last. The demigods covered their ears as Percy and Leo tried to calm Phoenix. Her face was twisted into rage, her body shaking with anger.

Percy reached his hand out, letting the water around them wrap itself around his arm. He kept pulling more as he came close to Phoenix, the water quickly evaporating before he dragged more from the ocean.

"We're sticking to the sky next time," Leo mumbled as he tried again to reach for Phoenix.

When Percy reached Phoenix's hand, his arm was already blood red. If not for the water, his arm would most likely be singed at the moment.

"Phoenix!" He yelled again as he took her hand in his.

She showed no response.

" _Phoenix!_ " He yelled more urgently, the goddess' screams piercing his ears.

Still no response.

"Try blasting water in her face!" Jason yelled after finally taking in the situation, unlike many others. Surprisingly, Reyna included.

 _Dumbass,_ Percy thought, _why the hell didn't I think of that?_

He lifted a hand, palm up, before swiping it towards Phoenix's face, followed by a large wave of water. Her eyes fluttered shut and she collapsed on the wooden floor, steam rising from her hot skin. The flames around Phoenix herself had stopped, and Akhlys finally quit screaming.

As her skin returned to a formal color, she looked around frantically and left in a bright light that, luckily, everyone looked away from. Phoenix looked pale, drained, as she lay on the ground. Panic rose in his chest as blood fell from her nose.

Percy scooped her up in his arms and left without a word.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why do you care so much?" His voice was barely above a whisper as he stared at the ground.
> 
> Reyna sat up and scooted over, patting the bed for him to sit down. "Because, Leo, no one should have to go what we've gone through. Although everyone has different problems, sometimes those problems can relate to another's and help fix the issue. Sometimes you _have to rely on others_. We may be demigods, but we are not the gods themselves. And even _they_ are not invincible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did promise an extra chapter! Next update should be on Thursday.   
> Suggestions and Ideas/Help are appreciated. 
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

On his way taking Phoenix to her room, Will said it might be smart to take her Percy's room instead, that way he could keep an eye on her until she wakes up.

Leo said he'd never been able to do anything like that, and judging by how much making a hurricane takes out of Percy, and the effects of Nico's shadow-travel, they assumed she'd be asleep for a while.

After wrapping his red, blistered arm, Percy made sure to check on everyone else. Besides being shaken up and, surprisingly, a few burns on Leo, his friends seemed fine. Percy checked on Phoenix, making sure she had no burnsif that was even possiblebefore laying in bed himself.

He wasn't going to sleep, no, he didn't want to risk any nightmares. And what if Phoenix woke up? Would she know where she was?

 _Yeah,_ Percy chuckled at the thought, _anyone would know it's mine from all the blue_.

He laid down with his hands behind his head and let his mind wander. _Annabeth_. Would he lose her to Luke? Was Akhlys right when she said Annabeth loved him more? He couldn't stand the thought of losing Annabeth. They'd been through so much together, and she still loved Luke? No matter how much he tried, Percy couldn't understand what made her love Luke so much when he'd betrayed her, _everyone_ , and helped the Titan Kronos. All the while Percy had jumped into Tartarus to save her, risked his life just to keep her safe, because he loved her.

Percy sighed. No matter how much he loves her and wants to keep her his, he would still give her up if it meant she would be happy.

After deciding he'd had enough depressing thoughts, he left for the main deck, leaning against the side to stare out at the ocean He'd always felt a sense of calm near water, although that may be because of his parentage.

Raising a finger, Percy brought a strip of water up to him, moving it around in the air in weird designs. He stopped when he noticed the stars. Now, he'd never been one to remember constellationsthat had always been Annabeth and Thaliabut there was one he could never forget.

He started up sadly at the stars, connecting the dots to create a woman with an arrow in her bow.

Zoë Nightshade.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?"

Percy turned around to see Reyna approaching with a mug of coffee. He nodded his agreement, then went back to looking at Zoë's constellation. They stood at the edge of the ship in silence as Percy continued to watch the stars and twirl the water.

Reyna had her mug to her lips as Percy asked, "How's Leo doing?"

She gazed out at the ocean. "I'm not entirely sure. Okay, I hope. When I left to check on him, I'd heard him in the middle of talking in an IM. He said 'Dad', so I assume he had been talking to Hephaestus."

Percy nodded, then remembered something. "Hey, you didn't wear your armor. Or your usual clothes. So much had been going on, I forgot to mention it. I've also never seen you with your hair down."

Reyna smiled sadly. "Yeah, I supposed it was time for a change."

Percy thought his next words through carefully, being sure not to ramble and make the situation awkward. "In the brief time I stayed at Camp Jupiter, I could tell you weren't happy, Reyna."

She looked over at him with wide eyes. "I apologize, Percy. Sometimes I forget that, even though you make some terribly idiotic decisions, you're still smarter than everyone pegs you for."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I also know I'm oblivious. Nothing I can really do to fix that, though."

Reyna laughed, something he'd never heard before then. Sure, he'd seen her smile, but he'd never seen her actually laugh.

"And besides, I noticed enough to tell you acted a bit more tough than you really were. Not saying you aren't tough," he held up his hands in mock surrender. "Just that you try to act so serious. I know how it feels; If you mess up, you not only have pity for yourself, but you also have to deal with how everyone else reacts. Nothing ever just effects _you_."

He did understand. Any time he messed up training sword fighting at Camp Half-Blood, if he messed up, he was scolded by everyone for weeks. If he made a bad decision, everyone in camp glared and talked behind his back. If he messed up in a quest, all of the gods would scold him like a child afraid of his own shadow. Nothing he ever did was just for him. Everything had an effect on someone else.

"Yes, that is true. I decided it was time to be myself, and the best way to do that would be to start with all of you."

Percy nodded and smiled. "I think it's time we all open up and let someone else in."

Reyna smiled a small smile. "I should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning?"

Percy nodded. "Night, Reyna."

"Goodnight, Percy."

As Reyna walked back to her room, Percy decided he might as well get some sleep and deal with any nightmares he may have.

 

* * *

 

 

As Reyna walked back to her room, she stopped outside of Leo's room. She contemplated asking how Leo was doing, but decided he might want time to himself. She would check on him tomorrow.

As if on cue, the door opened to show a frustrated Latino, the frustration quickly replaced itself with a look of surprise. "Reyna?"

She smiled shyly. "Hey, Leo."

"What are you doing out here? You should be asleep." He leaned forward some, using his hands for support in the doorway.

"I should say the same to you, Valdez." Reyna smirked.

Leo grinned, then blushed after realizing he was still leaning in the doorway. He stepped aside and motioned in. "Uh, sorry. Wanna come in?"

Reyna shrugged and stepped in the room, walking to his bed and laying down dramatically with a sigh.

"Everything okay?"

"Again, I should be asking you the same." She stared at the ceiling. "But I won't pressure you. Whenand _if_ you're willing to tell me, I'll be here and will listen."

She waited for a snarky comment, but was socked to hear a sincere question.

"Why do you care so much?" His voice was barely above a whisper as he stared at the ground.

Reyna sat up and scooted over, patting the bed for him to sit down. "Because, Leo, no one should have to go what we've gone through. Although everyone has different problems, sometimes those problems can relate to another's and help fix the issue. Sometimes you _have_ to rely on others. We may be demigods, but we are not the gods themselves. And even _they_ are not invincible."

He chuckled dryly as he sat down, his leg brushing against hers as they both lay back on the pillows. "Maybe I should consider a tour of the river Styx. I hear it's nice this time of year."

Reyna chuckled before his words fully registered in her mind. She turned to her side to face him, her bent arm resting under her head. "Leo, you can't bathe in the Styx."

He turned on his side to face Reyna and propped himself up on his elbow. "Why not? Percy did it and he's fine. If I want to get rid of it I could always cross the river at Camp Jupiter like he did."

Reyna shook her head, which she found was quite hard with her arm under it. "No, Leo. You might be invincible everywhere else, but wherever you chose could kill you if you simply broke skin. Not to mention, making yourself physically invincible will not fix your emotional pain."

Leo sighed and laid on his back, his hands resting on his stomach as he stared at the ceiling. Reyna tried, but couldn't read his expression.

She put her free hand on his arm. "Leo, do you want to talk about what's been bothering you?"

"Not really." He looked her straight in his eyes, His face remaining unreadable. "Wanna talk about what's been bothering _you?_ "

Reyna's eyes widened before she schooled her features. "Leo"

"Reyna, please don't block yourself off from me. You've always done it and that's why we never talked like this. I would see it in your eyes that you thought of me as annoying and like I could care less for anyone but myself. Like I don't take certain situations seriously. We're here now and I want to keep moving forward, not backwards, _reina_."

Her face softened and she laid back, one arm beside her and one hand on her stomach. She sighed. "I know, Leo. I just want to focus on helping you right now. You need a friend, no matter how much you deny it."

Leo turned his head to make eye contact with her again, his face serious. "Reyna, when I left my room you were passed out in the floor, makeup halfway down your face. You're not okay and I'm not either." He looked back towards the ceiling thoughtfully. "I'll make you a deal. I'll start to open up to you if you open up to me."

Reyna considered this. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad opening up to Leo. She just didn't need to tell him Everything. She nodded.

"Okay."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked up at her with a smile. "You have a beautiful voice, y'a know."
> 
> She blushed and looked away. "Thanks. I don't usually sing in front of people, but..." she trailed off.
> 
> "But nothing else could calm me," Percy finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this story will not gravitate to the depressing side, but I do have a reason for her arms. I'll explain further in different chapters, As there will be more pressing matters soon. Just thought I should add a little reality to the story, because that is something that does happen often.
> 
> If any of you ever feel like hurting yourself or have troubling thoughts, this is the suicide hotline, okay? 
> 
> 1-800-273-TALK (8255)
> 
> X
> 
> Also, the song Phoenix sings does not belong to me. It was written, and recorded, by someone else. The version sang (and how I would imagine Phoebix's voice to sound like) is by Jasmine Thompson.  
> As always, Suggestions and Ideas/Help are appreciated. 
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

_"Annabeth. Percy." Thalia said. Her voice was urgent. She and Artemis were kneeling by Zoë's side, bandaging the huntress's wounds._

_Annabeth and Percy ran over to help, but there wasn't much they could do. They had no ambroisa or nectar. No regular medicine would help. It was dark, but Percy could see that Zoë didn't look good. She was shivering, and the faint glow that usually hung around her was fading._

_"Can't you heal her with magic?" Percy asked Artemis. "I mean... you're a goddess."_

_Artemis looked troubled. "Life is a fragile thing, Percy. If the Fates will the string to be cut, there is little I can do. But I can try."_

_She tried to set her hand on Zoë's side, but Zoë gripped her wrist. She looked into the goddess's eyes, and some kind of understanding passed between them._

_"Have I... served thee well?" Zoë whispered._

_"With great honour," Artemis said softly. "The finest of my attendants."_

_Zoë's face relaxed. "Rest. At last."_

_"I can try to heal the poison, my brave one."_

_But in that moment, Percy knew it wasn't just the poison that was killing her. It was he father's final blow. Zoë had known all along that the Oracle's prophecy was about her: She would die by a parent's hand. And yet she'd take the quest anyway. She had chosen to save Percy, and Atlas's fury had been enough to break her inside._

_She saw Thalia, and took her hand. "I am sorry we argued," Zoë said. "We could have been sisters."_

_"It's my fault," Thalia said, blinking hard. "You were right about Luke, about heroes, meneverything."_

_"Perhaps not all men," Zoë murmured. She smiled weakly at Percy. "Do you still have the sword, Percy?"_

_He couldn't speak, but he brought put Riptide and put the pen in her hand. She grasped it contentedly._

_"You spoke the truth, Percy Jackson. You are nothing like... like Hercules. I am honoured you carry this sword." A shudder ran through her body._

_"Zoë" he said._

_"Stars," she whispered. "I can see the stars again, my lady."_

_A tear trickled down Artemis's cheek. "Yes, my brave one. They are beautiful tonight."_

_"Stars," Zoë repeated. Her eyes fixed on the night sky. And she did not move again._

 

* * *

 

 

Percy opened his eyes to find a pair of arms wrapped around him, rocking him back and forth slowly as a hand ran through his hair. He smelt vanilla and heard the voice of a girl singing behind him.

" _.... I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_'Cause I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world..._ "

"That's reassuring," Percy mumbled as his breathing calmed.

Phoenix chuckled quietly. "Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else."

Percy tried to shrug before remembering there were arms around him, but he didn't push them away. "Its okay. Are you feeling any better? We all expected you to sleep longer."

"I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?" She paused when he didn't respond, then sighed. "Percy, why have you been having nightmares? What is it that causes you to wake up crying nearly every night?"

Percy pulled himself out of her arms and crawled up beside her, flopping down noisily with a heavy sigh. "It's some things I'm just not ready to talk about, yet. It's usually memories from Tartarus, people who've died, friends." His voice cracked in the last word, vividly remembering Zoë's death again.

_Stars..._

He shook his head, as if that could clear his mind. "I'll be okay." He looked up at her with a smile. "You have a beautiful voice, y'a know."

She blushed and looked away. "Thanks. I don't usually sing in front of people, but..." she trailed off.

"But nothing else could calm me," Percy finished.

She nodded, her dark hair falling onto her face. She glared at the strand and tried to blow it away, then growled in frustration. Percy laughed and she smiled shyly.

"Here, let me." He reached out a hand and pushed the strand behind her ears, letting his touch linger before he pulled away.

They sat in silence for a moment before Phoenix said, "I should probably head back to my room."

Percy shook his head. "Will said you should stay here, at least until he can make sure you're okay." He paused. "Phoenix, that fire wasn't normal. Wellokay that was a bad choice of words... I mean, Leo is _fireproof_ and you burned him."

Her face looked pained, and she stared at her hands as if they were a curse.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"He's okay now," Percy quickly reassured. "No bad burns, just a little red."

Percy sighed when Phoenix continued to look down silently. He turned his body to face her's, his left ankle crossed under his right knee as the leg dangled off the bed. He tilted her chin up to look at him before taking both her hands in his.

"Phoenix," he said softly, but sternly. "He's okay. We're all okay. We've seenand been througha lot worse than a few minor burns."

She glanced down at his bandaged arm and he sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He opened his mouth to tell her he was okay, but she beat him to it.

"Can I see it?" she whispered.

He'd nearly had to lean in to hear her. When he nodded, she carefully removed the bandage and clenched her eyes shut. Percy knew it could have been worse. The fire could have done permanent damage, if not for the water. But Phoenix didn't know that. To her, the red skin and blisters probably looked terrible. Percy could read the guilt all over her face.

He squeezed her hand. "Phoenix"

"I know, I know. _'You're fine'_. But you're not fine, Percy. Your skin is blistered and peeling, who knows what's going on underneath the skin, and it's all because I couldn't snap out of a stupid fit of anger and admit it something to myself."

Percy stared for a minute, remembering what all Akhlys had said.

_You've experienced Tatarus, but you're too ashamed to admit you were nearly rap_

Was she going to say raped? Had Phoenix been raped in Tartarus? Percy shivered at the thought. If anything, or anyone, did anything to her...

He would go back down there himself and kill them.

He suddenly remembered something Akhlys had said. He turned Phoenix's hands and removed one of her gloves, confirming his theory.

She had scars on her wrists.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my gods, Jason, sorry! I didn't mean to its just I was falling and usually I aim better when I travel but the shadows moved me over and then I nearly killed you and oh gods I'm sorry"
> 
> "Nico."
> 
> "I didn't mean to are you okay I'm so"
> 
> "Nico!"
> 
> "Huh?" He looked up, and for the first time, Jason saw the innocent ten year old boy Percy had told him about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I couldn't post yesterday. My phone seems to not want me to write lol it kept saying that I had no data, yet I pay for unlimited every month.   
> Aaannnyyways since I took so long, I'm also going to post a chapter on _Freeze_.  
>  Suggestions and Ideas/Help are greatly appreciated.
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

He heard the soft knocks on the door that he'd recognize anywhere.

"Jason?" Piper asked softly.

Jason stayed entirely still, hoping she'd believe he was asleep.

"Jason, I know you're not asleep. I heard you moving around; next room over's mine, remember?"

He groaned internally and sauntered over to the door, being sure to show no emotions as he twisted the knob.

"Yes?" He asked, finding it hard to hide the emotions. The truth was, he was hurt. What Akhlys said had really took a toll on him. He loved Piper unconditionally, and yet he understood that she didn't love him the same, if at _all_ anymore.

"Hey," Piper said, looking down as she switched from flat-foot to her toes over and over again. Jason felt slightly selfconscious at the moment, wearing a purple hoodie with the label SPQR in gold print and a pair of old jeans.

"Hey, Pipes."

"Can I, uh... can I come in?"

Jason nodded and stepped aside, holding the door for her as she walked in. Piper walked over and sat hesitantly on the bed. "Look, Jason"

"Don't, Piper. I understand."

She looked up at him with a pained expression, but he could still tell by her eyes she wanted to explain.

"When we met _really_ metyou were under the impression we were together. Hera gave you false memories, and that's what put us together. I'm not the same person you kissed on the roof, Pipes. You love the me from before, but not as much the one you know now." He sighed and sat beside her, taking her hand in his and squeezing it reassuringly. "I didn't have those memories. Mine started from scratch, but I understand yours didn't. It's okay. It hurts, but I understand the situation, and will respect the choice you want to make."

She sighed and sat her head on his shoulder. "You're my best friend Jay, you and Leo. I love you, you know that. I think you also know that I love you like a brother, too. I loved the you I thought I met, and tried holding onto that love, but the person you are now is my best friend and brother. I never want to hurt you, and I want us to forever keep a close friendship and be able to do this," she gestured to her head on his shoulder and his hand on hers. "without it being awkward."

" _But_ ," he concluded. "we can't be together."

She sighed and looked into his eyes. "No, Jason. I'm sorry."

Jason let go of her hand cautiously, as not to hurt her feelings, and stood up. He put his hands on the back of his head and paced as if he'd just run and had to catch his breath. "I love you, Pipes. And I'm not mad, I don't want you thinking that. I'm not happy, but I'm not mad either. I understand how you feel and I'm glad you told me, but I might need a bit of time, okay? I want us to be close too, and I'm telling you this because I don't want you to take it personally or think it's your fault if I hide out for a day or so. Its a lot to process because I obviously didn't see it coming." He glanced over at her hurt face and sighed, removing his hands from his head to take hers and sit on his knees in front of her. "Piper, I promise it's okay. I want us to be close, I do. If you ever feel like our friendship is fading, remember that I just might need my own personal time, alright? You mean the world to me, Pipes."

She smiled sadly and stood, ready to give him some space, even though he hadn't asked for it. He hugged her at the door before closing it, and sprawled out noisily on his bed with a sigh.

He knew it was the truth. He'd noticed the way they hardly ever kissed, and when they did, it was only a peck. He'd noticed how they'd always side-hug instead of hugging intimately. They vary rarely tried to have alone time like Percy and Annabeth used to. Even though he knew the truth, hearing her say it ripped a part of him to pieces.

Jason glanced over at the small window in his room to see nightfall. With a heavy sigh, he sat up in bed and walked to the main deck. When he saw most people had gone to sleep, he manipulated the air to fly him to the highest point on the _Argo II_.

 

* * *

 

 

Even though Piper didn't feel the same for Jason as he did her, it still hurt slightly for him to want to be alone. Yes, he deserved his time alone, and even told Piper it wasn't directed towards her and he just needed time to think. She was paranoid of losing her best friend. So she decided to see her other best friend.

"Leo?" she asked as she knocked on the door. She heard feet sliding on the ground before Leo opened the door, squinting from just haven woken up. "Hey, I just talked to"

" _Shhh!_ " He put a finger to his mouth. "Reyna's asleep. Don't wake her up."

Piper's eyes widened and Leo glared. She was shocked he didn't smirk and make some kind of sexual joke. He stepped into the hallway and closed the door.

"Yeah?" He whispered.

Piper looked down. "I talked to Jason about what happened with Akhlys..."

Leo ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "Well, how'd it go?"

Piper cringed. "It didn't go terribly, but he said he needed time on his own, and I thought maybe you could talk to him?"

He looked at her with an unreadable expression. "I don't think that's such a good idea. Like he said, he needs some time. I understand that he'd need time. That's a hard thing to hear when he really did love you."

"I know, Leo, but I have to make sure he's going to be okay. _Please_."

She made a face that she knew Leo would melt to. Her bottom lip poked out and her kaleidoscope eyes glowed. He avoided her gaze, only for Piper to follow it. He finally gave in when her lip quivered.

He threw up his hands in exasperation. "Fine!"

She smiled and threw her arms around him. "Thank you."

 

* * *

 

 

Leo sighed and checked on Reyna after Piper left.

Sometimes he really hated those puppy eyes of hers. She'd been doing that since the wilderness school with Coach Hedge. It worked on others too, but Leo had a feeling that ended up being the work of her charmspeak.

Reyna was still sleeping on top of the comforter in his room, curled up in a little cute ball. He'd never seen Reyna look more peaceful than when she slept. Of coarse, they hadn't meant to keep falling asleep in the same room. They usually end up talking in one of the other's room until they both drift off, too lazy to go back to their own.

Leo smiled at the sight, closing the door quietly behind him as he started towards Jason's room. When he knocked, no one answered, so he let himself in as usual. Jason never minded unless he was changing, but that only happened once.

"Jay? You in here?" Leo asked, peeking his head around the door.

Jason the Golden Boy's bed was, of coarse, made before he left it.

There's really no point in making a bed. You're taking precious time out of your day to fix something you'll wreck in a few hours, anyways.

Leo turned around, almost bumping into a startled Nico di Angelo in the process. "Oh, hey Neeks."

"Don't call me that."

"Jason calls you"

"I know Jason calls me that," Nico said coldly. "Doesn't mean you have permission to."

"Oh," Leo said. He sighed and closed the door all the way before turning back to the raven haired boy. "Are you looking for him?"

Nico nodded. "He's not there?"

"No, sorry." Leo shook his head. He hesitated before saying, "I probably shouldn't say anything, but I know you and Jason are close. _Really_ close."

Nico's eyes widened, followed by a fierce glare.

"What?" Leo snapped. "I try to keep myself updated on my friend's lives, even if they don't give a damn about mine, you know. Just don't hurt him, got it?"

Nico looked down, silent as usual, and Leo regretted his tone. "I don't want to hurt him, Leo." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Why else do you think I try to avoid him?"

Leo knew Jason was the only one to put himself in Nico's life, other than Hazel. He knew what Nico went through. They both lost their mom, they both don't have many people they can actually rely on, and they both try to hide how they feel; Nico by closing himself off, and Leo with jokes and laughter.

He stared to put a hand on Nico's shoulder, but remembered he didn't like being touched. "Look Nico, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Leo averted his gaze, even though Nico couldn't see it. "I'm not the only one with problems, and sometimes I need to remember that."

Nico looked up and sighed. "Just forget it, Valdez. It doesn't matter."

Leo shook his head. "It does, but I won't argue with you." He paused, trying to remember why this conversation started. "Oh, yeah. I was looking for Jason because Piper just talked to him about what Akhlys said. He's not here, and knowing him, he probably flew to the highest place on the ship for privacy. Piper will have my neck if I don't make sure he's okay."

Nico groaned. "So, you want me to go look for him." It wasn't a question.

Leo nodded with a shy smile. "Please?"

"Fine," Nico grumbled, turning around towards the main deck.

 

* * *

 

 

Jason had been sitting alone on the highest mast, one leg hanging off and his other knee to his chest. He nearly had a heart attack when Nico showed up.

He turned his head just in time to see Nico stumble out of a shadow, just one foot on the mast. His weight sent him falling backwards, panic evident in his onyx eyes.

Jason flew down and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, who in turn squeezed the living shit out of Jason's neck with his. When Jason landed on the mast gain and Nico let go, he immediately gasped for breath. Nico's eyes widened and he rushed over, putting his surprisingly soft hands on Jason's neck where he squeezed.

"Oh my gods, Jason, sorry! I didn't mean to its just I was falling and usually I aim better when I travel but the shadows moved me over and then I nearly killed you and oh gods I'm sorry"

"Nico."

"I didn't mean to are you okay I'm so"

"Nico!"

"Huh?" He looked up, and for the first time, Jason saw the innocent ten year old boy Percy had told him about.

Jason smiled, slowly putting his hands on Nico's shoulders. He sighed in relief when the boy didn't push his hands away. "Nico, it's okay."

Jason started laughing and Nico pouted, reminding Jason of a cute little black kitten.

"It's not funny! I could've killed you, Jase!"

Jason only laughed harder, not even noticing the new nickname Nico gave him. When he looked up, Nico was grinning, only to immediately try to hide it from Jason's sight.

Jason laughed harder.

"Stop! I get it, I get it! Nico trips, it's hilarious!" Nico complained, but Jason still heard the humour in his voice, as well as practically felt him roll his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm good," Jason said, still smirking. This time he actually witnessed Nico rolling his eyes. They stood in silence for a minute.

"Are you okay, Jason?" Nico asked after a while.

"What? Yeah, you didn't really hurt me. Just needed to catch my breath."

"Not what I meant," Nico said, looking down. "I ran into Leo. He said Piper talked to you about what Akhlys said, and he wanted me to check on you."

Jason probably should have guessed Nico didn't just come up here to hang out with him. It would've made no sense if Nico suddenly decided to, considering all of Jason's attempts before at having a real friendship with him failed. No matter how hard he tried, the son of Hades wouldn't let him get close. He couldn't help the pang of hurt in his chest at the thought.

Jason sighed. "Yeah, I just needed some time to myself."

"Oh," Nico said, looking genuinely hurt at Jason's words.

It took Jason a moment to realize Nico thought he wanted him to leave. He reached out and grabbed Nico's hand as the shadows started gathering at his feet. Nico's head shot up and he tensed. Jason was about to take his hand back, remembering Nico didn't like to be touched, when Nico surprised him. He squeezed Jason's hand slightly and smiled sadly, then let go and sat down on the mast.

They sat in silence for a while, a few inches between the two of them. It wasn't an awkward silence. More peaceful. Jason knew Nico liked the silence, and Jason didn't really have a problem with it either.

Nico shivered, and Jason noticed the little clothes he was wearing. Nico was barefoot, with only a pair of low riding, grey sweat pants. His hair was messy, reminding Jason, once again, of a cute little kitten. Where his shirt should be, a black chain hung down his neck, ending just below his chest. At the end of the chain hung a black and silver cross.

Jason pulled off his SPQR sweatshirt and handed it to a wide eyed Nico.

"Jason, what are you doing?" He asked warily.

Jason chuckled. "Here, take it."

He felt the cold air hit his bare chest the moment he pulled the sweatshirt off. Nico eyed it with an unreadable expression before, surprisingly, accepting it. He was just full of surprises today.

Nico pulled it on and Jason laughed. It had to be at least two sizes too big. The hoodie came down to his mid thigh and hung off his hands. With little effort, Jason could probably stuff Leo, or another Nico, into the hoodie. Even still it would have extra room.

Nico blushed, then pouted when Jason laughed. He tucked his arms in the sweatshirt and started to pull it off. Jason grabbed the hem at the bottom, still slightly chuckling, and pulled it back down. "Keep it on, Neeks. You're clearly cold."

"What about you?" He asked softly.

Jason shook his head. "I'll be fine. I can probably just manipulate the cold air away from the warm. Problem solved."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Doesn't work like that, Jase."

Jason shrugged. "Oh well. I'm fine. Keep it on. In fact, just keep it permanently if you want."

Nico shook his head. "Its yours. Besides, I have my aviator jacket."

"Then why aren't you wearing it?" Jason smirked.

Nico mumbled something Jason couldn't understand.

"Hmm?"

"I left it in the underworld," he repeated a little louder.

Jason laughed. Nico glared, but shivered again.

"Come here," Jason said, grabbing Nico by the waist and pulling him closer to him.

"Jason," Nico whined. "Let go. You know I don't like being touched."

"Make an exception," Jason argued. "You're cold, and I'm not letting you freeze out here."

Nico struggled for a few more seconds before sighing. " _Asshole_ ," he mumbled, then melted into Jason's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasico fluff! :3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Took you long enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leayna Fluff! (Leo/Reyna)  
> Suggestions and Ideas/Help are appreciated.
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

Will had woken up in the middle of the night. After a minute of consideration, he decided to get some coffee and head to the main deck.

What he hadn't expected was to glance up and see Nico and Jason asleep on the highest mast. He shook his head with a sad smile. He had feelings for Nico, but also had a sneaking suspicion Nico had feelings for Jason. It hurt, yes, but if Nico was happy, Will would be happy.

He heard the door to the stairs close and glanced back to see Piper. She followed his previous gaze to the two sleeping demigods and smiled. Will knew exactly why she had that smile.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" she asked, gesturing to Jason.

Will nodded. "He's strong, both physically and mentally. Besides, he has Nico. If anyone can make Nico happier and more social, it's Jason." Will chuckled.

Piper nodded sadly. "I know. I love Jason, but It was true when I said more like a brother. He was right, Hera gave me my feelings for him. I didn't gain them on my own. Sure, they grew on their own, but they grew into a brotherly love. Besides, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, I can tell when he cares for someone. Even if he doesn't realize it yet."

 

* * *

 

 

Annabeth was tired. She'd been asleep when she heard the short scream, and automatically knew it was Percy.

Normally, she'd try to go back to sleep. It hurt her to know he still had nightmares, but there was nothing she could do. The only time she would actually try to help anymore was if it was a severe one. He usually screams when it's a memory.

She climbed out of bed and walked over to the door. She slipped on some slippers Piper gave her and opened it, walking down the hall to his room. Annabeth took quiet steps over and stood in front of the door, ready to open it when she heard a voice.

"Percy?" Phoenix whispered.

Annabeth had nearly forgotten about the scene with Akhlys. Will had instructed Percy to watch Phoenix until she woke up.

She heard movement on the bed and cracked the door open to see Phoenix climbing behind Percy, pulling him up in her lap and rocking. " _Shhh_ ," she whispered. "Its okay. You're okay. It's only a dream."

His breathing didn't calm down and she sighed. Annabeth knew trying to calm him down didn't work, and felt bad that no one has been able to help him.

Phoenix took a deep breathe and started to sing, surprising Annabeth with how beautiful her voice was.

" _I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world..."_

Percy's breathing steadied as she sang. Annabeth stared in shock. She'd never thought singing to him could help. The only person on the ship who could actually sing was Nico, and Annabeth had found that out on accident.

Percy slowly opened his eyes and grumbled, "That's reassuring."

Phoenix chuckled slightly. "Sorry, couldn't think of anything else."

Annabeth smiled. Although it made her somewhat upset that she couldn't keep him from having nightmares, she was glad that someone else could. She loved Percy, whether it be as a couple or as her friend.

She turned around and started back to her room. As she walked, she saw Jason step out of his room and fly towards the stairs. Annabeth pursed her lips. Piper must have talked to him.

 

* * *

 

 

Leo woke up to find Reyna laying against his side, an arm across his stomach, and her leg entangled with his. He blushed severely, afraid of waking her and getting punched. It's not like _he_ put them like that. He was in the same position as when he fell asleep.

Reyna stirred and Leo quickly closed his eyes, feigning being asleep and hoping she would believe it. A few seconds later, he felt her lift her head. A gasp immediately followed, and she tried to carefully remove herself from beside him.

" _Damn it_ ," she whispered. "Stop being so comfortable, _asshole_."

Leo internally gaped. He'd never heard her talk like that: all none-praetor like. He smirked with his eyes closed and she sighed.

"You're awake, aren't you?"

Leo grinned and opened his eyes, focusing them on her beautiful face. "Why yes, _reina_ , and I wished I would have opened my eyes sooner to witness your gorgeous face."

She blushed and glared. "Full of shit," she mumbled, shaking her head with a smirk. "First of all, my hair is a matted mess. I can feel died drool on my facewhich you will not live to tell anyone if you even _consider_ it. My clothes are wrinkled, and I can take a guess and say I have dark circles."

He smiled a genuine smile. "You're still beautiful in my eyes."

She blushed again and looked away. "Leo," she started, a distant look on her face. "I-I can't. You _we_ can't."

He sighed and sat up. "Why not, _mi reina?_ What's so bad that you won't let me in?"

She shook her head, scooting subtly away from him. His chest tightened painfully. "I just can't, Valdez."

"Don't go back to last name basis. _Please_ , Reyna, don't close me out again."

He put his hand on hers. When she didn't pull away, he turned her hand and laced their fingers. Her hands were surprisingly soft, considering how often she's used a weapon.

"Leo"

" _Shhh_ ," he said as he took his hand back, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into his lap, her back against his chest.

After a moment she leaned back, instantly relaxing in his arms. Leo buried his face in the crook of her neck, smiling as she sighed contently.

"You know," she whispered. "for a small guy, you are abnormally comfortable."

He smirked, his nose still nuzzled into her neck. "Hey, I'm taller than you, _reina_."

He pressed his lips to her neck, slightly satisfied when she shivered. She removed his hands from her waist and he frowned, realizing he'd messed up. Then, to his surprise, she turned sideways on his lap and curled up against his chest, tucking her head under his neck.

"Damn you, Leo," she sighed. "I have things I need to work through, we can't do this."

"So do I." He kissed her head. "We can work through them together."

"Leo Valdez," she said, lifting her head to meet his eyes. "we barely even know each other."

Leo put his hands on her shoulder, lifting her to sit up facing him. " _Entonces llegar a conocerme._ "

_[Trans: Then get to know me.]_

He moved his hands from her shoulders to her cheeks, watching her eyes stare intently at his lips. He slowly brought there faces forward, giving her the chance to move if she wanted to. She surged forwards, pressing her lips to his.

It wasn't a rough kiss. More like a soft, passionate kiss. Their lips slotted perfectly together, moving in sync as they both closed their eyes. They started slowly at first, savoring her taste, then with more vigour. Her hands delicately found his face, and his hands left hers to rest on her hips. She turned herself to sit on him, a leg on each side of him as her tongue met his.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door and a smirking Nico in the doorway, Jason looking flushed behind him.

"Took you long enough."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A door swung open, revealing a man in a towel, letting out the girliest scream Jason's ever heard a man make. Nico grabbed his hand quickly, and seconds later they appeared on the roof.
> 
> Jason fell on the floor, laughing so hard his stomach and cheeks hurt. "Oh gods, that scream!"
> 
> He glanced over to usee Nico doing the same, his face red and hands wrapped around his stomach. "I know! I've heard women with manlier screams!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took an extra two days, I was out on a boat with no access to internet. I may not be able to post for another week or two, as I might be going on a trip that may or may not have WiFi.  
> Suggestions and Ideas/Help are appreciated.
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

"Took you long enough," Nico said with a smirk.

Jason gaped at the sight before him. Reyna sat on Leo's lap, his face cradled in her hands and his hands on her hips, both of their eyes closed in concentration as they kissed passionately. They broke apart, faces redder than Jason had ever seen, when Nico spoke. Reyna jumped off of Leo, her gaze pinned to the ground as she tried to put on a serious face, causing Nico to burst into laughter.

"Gods, stop acting so embarrassed! I knew this would happen!" Nico laughed, and Jason found he much enjoyed the sound. "I've seen this coming since me and Phoenix took pic"

Nico's eyes widened at his slip up, quickly followed by everyone else's as they processed his words. Reyna and Leo shared a look before turning back to Nico, smirking.

"Shit."

Nico turned around and took of running, Leo and Reyna quickly chasing behind. Even though Reyna and Leo were taller than the Italian, Nico ran like the wind.

 _Wind_.

Jason chuckled and flew up the stairs, catching up to Nico who still wore the blonde's hoodie. When he got there, Reyna and Leo had Nico pinned to the ground, tickling the life out of him as he tossed and turned, laughing so hard he cried. "Gods, stop! Please!" he begged in between giggles. "Jason! Help me!"

Jason shook his head with a smile before swooping down and snatching the demigod by the hood, sliding him right out from under Reyna and Leo, up towards the highest mast. When they landed, both burst into laughter.

"We're coming for you next, Superman!" Leo shouted, Reyna punching her other hand threateningly with a smirk.

Nico held out his elbow for Jason to take. "Shall we?"

Jason grinned and hooked his arm with Nico's. "We shall."

Nico used his other hand to salute to Leo before shouting, "See you in Venice!"

Jason's eyes widened at Nico's words as the shadows clouded around them. The next thing he knew, he was staggering to his feet in the middle of a hotel room.

Nico scratched his head. "Well, I was hoping to land on the roof."

A door swung open, revealing a man in a towel, letting out the girliest scream Jason's ever heard a man make. Nico grabbed his hand quickly, and seconds later they appeared on the roof.

Jason fell on the floor, laughing so hard his stomach and cheeks hurt. "Oh gods, that _scream!_ "

He glanced over to usee Nico doing the same, his face red and hands wrapped around his stomach. "I know! I've heard women with manlier screams!"

They laughed a few minutes more before finally catching their breath, laying on their backs in a comfortable silence.

 

* * *

 

 Nico's cheeks hurt. He hadn't laughed that much in one day since he was ten. Actually, he probably hadn't laughed that much in at least a year before Jason came around.

A certain sadness washed over him, and he glanced over at Jason, eager to change his thoughts. He hadn't expected Jason to already be staring at him, his expression unreadable. He had a small, soft smile on his lips, but otherwise, Nico couldn't read his expression. Well, he'd seen it before, but not directed at him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

Jason shrugged. "I like your laugh. I wish you'd do it more often."

Nico blushed at the compliment. Not many people had the chance to hear Nico laugh, up until recently, at least.

"You should teach me to play Mythomagic."

Nico gaped at Jason's words. "What in Hades made you think of _that?_ "

Jason looked up at the bright sky, smiling. "Well, I remembered you grew up in Italy, with some of your family." Nico was grateful Jason said 'family', instead of mentioning them specifically. "I thought about you in your childhood, and then I remembered you played that game. I thought it might be fun to have you teach me. Oh yeah, why are we in Venice, anyways? Aren't we supposed to be on a quest for something?"

Nico nodded. "Yeah, there's a pretty important prophecy, _again_ , but we had to pass by Venice to get where we're going. Chiron only told Leo what the quest was for; Rachel said that only Leo was supposed to know, even though she had no idea why."

They sat in silence for a while until Jason smiled. "Thanks."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For helping me after what happened with Piper."

Nico smirked. "I thought the amazing Blonde Superman could handle anything?"

Jason grinned, his electric blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "Even superheroes need a break, Neeks."

"Well, what should we do on said break?"

"Why not start by finding a place to hide from our Latino friends?"

Nico smiled. "I like your style, Jay."

Jason grinned and jumped up, offering Nico a hand. Nico hesitated, marveling at the way the sun shined on Jason. It made him look more invincible than someone who bathed in the river Styx, as well as more handsome than a god.

Nico grabbed his hand, nodding his thanks at the assistance, and scolded himself. He should t be having these thoughts. Jason was a friend, nothing more. Besides, Nico couldn't lead Will on, only to turn around and drop him. People may think he's cold hearted, but that's not the case at all.

"What made you start calling me Jay, anyways?"

Jason's question pulled Nico out of his thoughts. He shadow traveled them into an alley beside the building, and they stepped into the sun, following the sidewalk to no where in particular. He shrugged. "Dunno. What made you start calling me Neeks?"

Jason smiled, and Nico knew he'd regret that question. "Well, when you yawn, when you're tired, when you sleep, or when you pout, you look like an adorable black kitten."

Nico blushed. "What does that have to to with the nickname?"

Jason shrugged with a smirk. "The name reminded me of a kitten."

Nico shook his head with a fond smile. "That makes no sense what-so-ever, Grace."

Nico's stomach growled, interrupting another content silence.

"Hungry?" Jason asked.

Nico nodded, unconsciously putting a hand on his stomach and rubbing circles like Bianca used to. He abruptly stopped his hand. He hadn't been to Italy since Zeus killed his mom, gods forbid Jason ever found out. Knowing him, he'd go on a certain-death mission to kill Jupiter.

Jason stopped walking, placing a hand lightly under Nico's elbow to stop him too. "What's wrong?"

Nico gaped. He'd been sure to keep a straight face, and maybe even a hint of a smile, so Jason wouldn't notice his change in attitude. "Nothing, Grace. What makes you think something's wrong?"

Jason smirked and pointed to Nico's hands. "You're a good liar, Nico, but I know you better than you think. You're twisting your ring, and you only do that when you're nervous or upset. Not only that, but you called me by my last name and weren't smirking."

Nico scoffed, anger flaring up inside him. _You don't know me at all._

Jason laughed dryly, and Nico realized he'd said his thoughts aloud. He internally cursed himself.

"Actually, I do know you. You close yourself off from everyone because if you get close to them, you're afraid of the pain that will haunt you when you lose them. We all know it's true, demigods don't live long. Something eventually kills us, so instead of closing yourself off from everyone, maybe you should try to enjoy what you have while you fucking have it. Not everyone has a shadow to escape in, Nico. Not everyone can just ignore everyone around them and pretend that you don't know them, so they don't know you. That's not how shit works. You're stuck with me, and you need to understand that quickly. You may think everyone here doesn't except you, whether it's because you're gay, or because you're a son of Hades, or just for being you, but it's not true. When you come to your senses and realize that's all bullshit, that you're not just some charity case like you clearly believe, and maybe that you could actually use a friend once in a while, you know where to find me."

With that, Jason turned on his heel and flew into the air, back in the direction of the _Argo II_. Nico would have gone after him, but he was still too busy gaping.

Jason had never exploded like that. He always seemed like the one who held himself together the best, the Golden Boy without any problems. Every girl wants him, and every guy wants to be him. Everyone loved him to the point they made him a Praetor.

Perhaps Nico should reconsider judging a book by it's cover.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've noticed we haven't spoken much."
> 
> Jason gaped slightly, taken aback at the authoritative tone she carried. He remembered the first time he saw her, when she instantly put Percy in a headlock, speaking clear Latin as if it'd been her mother tongue. He'd almost forgotten how intimidating this daughter of Hephaestus could be.
> 
> Jason nodded. "Yeah, I've noticed, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a day late. Next update should be Friday.  
> Suggestions and Ideas/Help are appreciated.
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

Sure, maybe Jason had been a _little_ harsh, but it was a truth. Nico needed to understand that people actually cared about him, rather than just wanting to take him in like an injured bird you eventually have to let go. Jason's not going to abandon Nico, and for some reason Nico won't understand that fact.

Jason's cared about Nico for a while. He'd been suspicious at first, but after learning a bit more about the raven haired boy, Jason took a liking to him. He didn't always seem to assume Jason could do anything he wanted, that he was constantly happy.

When Cupid made Nico spill his secret, it honestly shouldn't have been such a surprise. Everyone had thought Nico had a thing for Annabeth, when in reality he'd had feelings for Percy. The signs were obvious: he'd saved his life multiple times, and couldn't hold a grudge long for the son of Poseidon, even though holding grudges was his fatal flaw. Anyone with common sense should've known Nico would do anything for Percy Jackson.

Jason landed quietly next to Festus with a sigh. He patted the dragons metallic head before walking to his room and flopping down on his bed, arms spread and eyes closed.

He'd need to talk to Nico and fix things. He hadn't meant to snap, and could usually keep his temper under control. For some reason, when Nico said Jason didn't know anything about him, he flared up with anger. Jason had been trying to know him, but Nico always pushed him away. The son of Hades clearly hadn't meant to be heard, but he had been, and Jason was pissed.

He pulled his hands to his head, his index and middle fingers pressed into his temples to calm the headache forming.

"Jason?" came a girl's voice from the door, accompanied by a quiet knock.

Jason sat up in bed, opening his eyes, fingers still at his temples. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal long black hair flowing down below a bright orange cropped tube-top. Phoenix smiled softly, her currently pale grey-green eyes locking with Jason's.

"Hey, mind if I sit down?"

Jason nodded to the space beside him, slightly startled at how silently she walked from the door to the bed. Her feet hadn't made a single sound as she took each step. It reminded Jason of the way Thalia walks when the hunters visit.

"I've noticed we haven't spoken much."

Jason gaped slightly, taken aback at the authoritative tone she carried. He remembered the first time he saw her, when she instantly put Percy in a headlock, speaking clear Latin as if it'd been her mother tongue. He'd almost forgotten how intimidating this daughter of Hephaestus could be.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, I've noticed, too."

"I'd like to change that," Phoenix said, keeping her authoritative tone. The only thing that kept Jason from being entirely intimidated was the constant bouncing of her leg, betraying her nervousness. "The only tines we'd really talked were at Camp, and even then it was vague. I want to actually be friends with you. You're good to the people on the ship, and I admire that. So, if you'd let me, I'd like to get to know you better."

Jason smiled. "I'd like that, too."

Phoenix smiled back, her shoulders slouching in relief. After a moment, she said, "You know, I understand why you'd be suspicious of me. I saw some of the looks people gave me after the... _situation_ with Akhlys. These are the people you care about, your family. Even if you don't know everything about them, look like them, have anything in common, or don't have the same blood, you still care for them with your life. I've only known all of you a short time, and already I would give my life for most of the crew in a heartbeat."

"I'm glad you understand that, but I'm not suspicious of _you_ specifically. I'm just somewhat worried for my friend's safety. Leo almost burned down Camp Jupiter once, so it's more just your powers that I'm worried about." Jason chuckled. "I wouldn't want there to be any bad blood between us. I think a friendship between us would do us _both_ a lot of good."

Phoenix sighed. "I may not know all of you well, but you're all the only family I have. That means more to me than you could imagine."

Jason scoffed, pulling a knee up to his chest. "Believe me, Phoenix, I would know how that feels. The only home I had before Camp Jupiter was Wolf House. My mom left me with Lupa before I could really remember much, and my sister couldn't find me"

"Jason!" The door slammed open, banging loudly against the wall. Jason and Phoenix both cringed at the intrusion.

"Annabeth?"

 

* * *

 

 

"Phoebe!"

The ginger haired girl turned around, a startled expression on her face. Thalia rushed up to hug her, feeling small in comparison to the girl.

"How are you here?" She asked, pulling back, but leaving Phoebe at arms length. "You _died_..."

Phoebe sighed. "When the doors of death opened, Luke Castellan assisted me in escaping Tartarus."

"What?" Thalia snapped. "Why were you in Tartarus?"

"After Orion shot me down, he found a way to drag me into Tartarus. I'm still untrustful of Luke, but the demigod proved truth to his words of wanting to help in future battles."

"Luke's alive." It was more of a statement than a question.

Thalia didn't know how to feel. She'd trusted him, stayed with him, would've given her life for him if need be. And in return, he betrayed her and Annabeth both, leaving them heartbroken as their friend died.

Yes, she'd forgiven him mostly, as he had pulled through and saved everyone in the end, but he'd also left her and a grieving Annabeth on their own. Not to mention, Thalia became a huntress, and wasn't able to be there for Annabeth. Luckily, Percy had been there to take care of her.

A thought crossed Thalia's mind. If Luke was back, did Annabeth already know?

"Thalia," Phoebe said sternly, pulling Thalia from her thoughts. She removed her hands from Phoebe's shoulders. "We have more pressing matters to discus. When was last time you'd spoken to Lady Artemis?"

Thalia thought for a moment. "Three days ago, when she directed us to stay here until instructed otherwise." She gestured around at the many silver tents of sleeping huntresses. "Why? Has something happened to her?"

Phoebe sighed, her shoulders slumping. "I have reason to believe Lycaon has kidnapped her."

Thalia's eyes widened. "I thought Reyna and Nico defeated him. Yes I know he wouldn't be gone for long, but it hasn't nearly been long enough for him to be back already."

Phoebe's gaze locked with Thalia's. "I also have reason to believe she's been trapped as Hera had been, but enhanced with the Mist and multiple other enchantments. Fire and Charm had worked the last time, and I hope it could help once again."

Although the situation was terrible, Thalia couldn't help but grin at her sudden idea. "Looks like we need to have a chat with Chiron about visiting some of the seven."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned and started walking towards the stairs, not noticing the hurt look on Annabeth's face. What he did notice, however, was how she immediately clung to Luke like a lifeline.
> 
> "Percy."
> 
> He stopped in front of the stairs, not looking around to see the person behind him. He straightened his posture, ready to argue when she told him to leave Phoenix be. "Yes Reyna?"
> 
> A beat. Two.
> 
> "Take care of her."
> 
> Percy spun around, surprised at the soft tone Reyna used. He smiled at her gratefully before turning and heading down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal! You ready?
> 
> I live for Kudos And Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

After a brief IM with Chiron, Thalia discovered the seven were passing by Venice, Italy for a quest. She IM-ed Annabeth and explained the situation, saying she'd be there with the huntresses soon, and that they needed help from the seven. She grinned broadly at talking to her best friend, before rushing off to get Jason.

Now here they were, standing on the main deck of the _Argo II_ , thanks to a bit of help transporting from the goddess Hestia. After a few moments, Annabeth came rushing up to the main deck, followed by the rest of the seven and a few extras, consisting of Will, Reyna, Nico, and Luke Castellan himself.

Thalia focused her attention to Jason, trying to push the sight of Luke into the back of her mind. She would deal with that later.

Jason stepped up from the stairs last, or so Thalia had thought. Following behind him was a dark haired girl, with features that matched Leo's, as well as green and brown eyes. Thalia would recognize her anywhere, even if it had been years since she'd last seen her.

Her eyes immediately filled with tears as their gazes locked.

 

* * *

 

 

Phoenix followed Jason and Annabeth out of his room after she'd explained the situation.

Phoenix knew all too well who Lycaon was, and had actually encountered a few run-ins with him herself. She was not happy to find he was okay, or that he'd captured the goddess, Artemis. 

Annabeth knocked on every door, telling people the huntresses were here and that there were pressing matters to discus. All the demigods filed up the stairs, Jason and Phoenix following behind them to the main deck.

Multiple girls dressed in silver stood in a group. Phoenix stared in awe at the beautiful bows on their backs, even though she'd seen them plenty of times in the past. Granted, it had been years since she'd seen them, and they had a few new recruits, but she still marvelled at their beauty. They had an elegant look to them, no matter what they did.

Phoenix briefly wondered why she didn't see Zoë, but the thought was pushed to the back of her mind as her multicolored eyes locked with electric blue ones. Memories flooded through her, images and names swiftly filling her with a sadness she'd long forgotten.

 

* * *

 

She looked around before scooting the chair up to the counter, climbing on top of it, and slipping her hand into the jar. She looked around again, checking to see if anyone was watching before grabbing a handful. When another hand smacked hers away from the jar, she scowled.

Thalia chuckled, exasperated. "Phoenix, how many times do I have to catch you for you to realize you're not getting into the cookies before dinner?"

Phoenix crossed her arms over her chest, her deep brown eyes looking up at Thalia pleadingly. "But Thals, Jason got to eat one!"

Thalia only shook her head, so Phoenix brought out the big guns. She poked out her bottom lip, pointing her toes in and putting her hands behind her back. She tilted her head slightly, big Brown eyes looking up through long lashes as she begged.

Thalia smiled fondly at her sister, and Phoenix knew her wall was breaking. She'd crumble under the puppy-dog-stare in...

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

Thalia sighed. "Fine, but let me get them for you. If you fell off of that chair, Mom would kill us _both_."

Phoenix grinned and scoffed. "At least I didn't try to eat a stapler as a kid."

Thalia laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

Thalia rushed forward and pulled Phoenix into a tight hug, sobbing loudly. "I-I thought you w-were dead..."

Jason just stood there, gaping at the sight, a prickling sensation in the back of his mind as if there was something he was forgetting.

Thalia pulled away, leaving her hands on the girl's shoulder. She wiped her eye with her palm and sniffled. She hugged Phoenix tightly again before tuning to Jason.

That's when he realized.

All the times he'd compared Phoenix to Thalia, the way she walked and held herself together, her authoritative tone, even a few things about the way she looked. Yes, she looked nearly exactly like Leo, but her eyes resembled Thalia's, although a different color. They both had high cheekbones and the sane lips. When they smiled, they looked alike, although Phoenix usually grinned like Leo.

Phoenix started crying herself and sat down, pulling her knees to her chest and her head down, hands laced into her hair. The crew of the _Argo II_ looked around in confusion, realization on a few of their faces, Leo being one of them.

Leo stepped up slowly, putting a hand on Jason's shoulder, but watching Phoenix. "I guess in a way, this counts us a brothers, right?"

"Can someone explain what's going on here?"

Jason looked over to the huntress, her ginger colored hair standing out against the sliver of her outfit.

He raised an eyebrow and Thalia sighed. "You're a year apart in age, Jason. Mom had you, but couldn't stand not having any more attention from a god. She'd gone to Olympus, trying to find Zeus, but he purposely avoided her. Beryl, being the desperate woman she is, tried to seduce another god. That god turned out to be Hephaestus.

"They had a one night standif you can even _call_ it that with a godand had Phoenix. The two of you were inseparable."

She sighed, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"After Hera learned you were born, as you know, Zeus named you Jason after her favorite hero. What Zeus didn't know, was that she later tried getting to you again."

She laughed darkly.

"The stupid bitch had a cow run out into the road at night while Mom was driving under the influence."

Jason furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Why don't I remember this? Any of it?"

"Mom swerved to dodge the cow, and we ended up in an accident. We both had injuries, but it was nothing ambroisa and nectar couldn't fix. Phoenix, on the other hand, ended up in a c-coma." She choked on a sob, her voice rising a pitch and cracking as she continued. "They said she wouldn't wake up, and kept asking to pull the plug. Mom had lost hopethat, or she just didn't care anymore. I told them no, but I didn't get any chances to try to feed her ambroisa or the like. I was always shoved out of the room, told I couldn't be in there."

"Where was I during all of this?" Jason asked. "I still don't understand why I can remember."

"You'd been so grief stricken, you forced yourself to forget about the accident. Every day you came up to me, asking about Phoenix and why she was in the hospital. Every day you'd ask me why, and I'd have to explain it again."

Jason glanced down at Phoenix, who had a far off look on her face. "So why don't I remember her? You said I made myself forget the wreck, not my sister."

Thalia wiped her eyes again, but it didn't do much good. "Eventually... Eventually I prayed to the gods that you'd forget. You were in so much pain, I hated seeing you that way. To my surprise, Hephaestus granted my wish and wiped your memories.

"The day Mom sent you to Wolf House, it had also been the day she pulled the plug. I'd been with you, buying you an ice cream when it happened. Her phone rang, and her face lost any sign of emotion when she read the caller ID. I-I knew that it meant the hospital called her, but I was in denial and forced myself to believe it was another caller.

"She never really told me the whole conversation. All I know is that they'd called her, there was yelling on her part, and then she came back with the same emotionless expression. A couple hours later and Mom left with you, coming back on her own and telling me you're gone."

"I remember."

Jason glanced over when Phoenix spoke. She had her arms tucked tightly around her knees and her head slightly down. Jason couldn't read her expression, because her hair covered it up.

"I remember what happened. When they came in my room to pull the plug, there was a bright light. Everyone stoppedfrozen in timeand when I looked up, there was a woman. Artemis had come to see if I would be a huntress, to _live_ , but I refused. I was too young to make that kind of decision, and I'm glad I didn't go with her."

"But Phoenix," Jason started. "how do you remember that if you were in a coma when it happened?"

"Just because you're in a coma, doesn't mean you don't know what's going on around you."

Jason's head shot around when he heard Nico speak. He avoided Jason's gaze, but still had a hurt expression on his face. Guilt balled up in Jason's stomach.

Phoenix nodded. "Its true, I was still in a coma when it happened."

"Do you remember anything after that?" Thalia asked.

Phoenix shook her head. When she looked up, there were silent tears soaking her cheeks. She sniffled before she spoke. "I need to go." She wrapped her arms tighter around herself and ducked her head again, standing up and walking back towards the stairs.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment before they heard the slamming of a door.

 

* * *

 

 

The silence was unbearable.

Percy had no idea what to think about everything he'd just heard. Phoenix was not only Leo's sister, but also Thalia and Jason's. Percy wanted desperately to go talk to her, help her since she helped him so much.

He turned and started walking towards the stairs, not noticing the hurt look on Annabeth's face. What he did notice, however, was how she immediately clung to Luke like a lifeline.

"Percy."

He stopped in front of the stairs, not looking around to see the person behind him. He straightened his posture, ready to argue when she told him to leave Phoenix be. "Yes Reyna?"

A beat. Two.

"Take care of her."

Percy spun around, surprised at the soft tone Reyna used. He smiled at her gratefully before turning and heading down the stairs.


	23. Happy Birth Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth gaped. She knew Percy was smarter than people pegged him for, but she never realized he was that observant. Of coarse, that's considering that he's oblivious to anything that involves him. "Yeah, maybe. I'm surprised you noticed."
> 
> He laughed lightly, and winced when Phoenix stirred again. He waited a moment, making sure she was still asleep, before he spoke again. "Yeah, you'd be surprised what I actually notice, even when people don't think I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to be nice ans post an extra chap today cuz it's August 18. Also, not only is it Seaweed Brain's day, it's also my friend Xander's. Happy bday y'all!  
> Suggestins and Ideas/Help are appreciated.
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

"Phoenix?" Percy asked, knocking softly on the door to her room. He heard the creaking of a bed, shuffling on the floor, and a sigh before she opened the door.

"What the hell do you want, fish boy," she snapped.

Percy would have cringed at the words had she not looked absolutely miserable. Even the tone she used wasn't as rude as she'd probably meant for it to be. She wiped her eye with her palm and looked at him expectantly.

"Can I come in?" he asked softly, gesturing to the inside of the room.

She sighed and nodded, stepping aside to let him in and closing the door. Percy walked over to the bed, planning to sit down, but had another thought. He turned around, walking up to Phoenix, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close. She tensed at first, but wrapped her arms around his side and buried her face in his clothes.

He knew she'd been trying to keep it together when he saw how much the hug effected her. Her body shook as she sobbed, fists tightening around the back of his shirt. The room was silent besides the sound of her crying. He tightened his grip around her for a moment before letting go and stepping back, hands on her shoulders to keep her at arms length. He ducked his head a bit to catch her gaze as she stared at the floor. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head, sniffing and wiping her eye again with her palm.

Percy nodded, then took her hand and guided her over to her bed. He sat down, pulling her sideways on his lap and wrapping his arms around her. She tucked her head against the top of his chest and he rested his chin on her head, rocking slowly back and forth. After a while of rocking and whispering that every thing was okay, Percy heard her crying die down, felt the shaking stop, and noticed her breathing turned even.

She'd fallen asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

After Thalia explained the situation with Artemis, Annabeth left to go check on Percy. She'd gotten halfway to his room when she remembered he went to check on Phoenix. She sighed and turned down the hall, standing in front of Phoenix's door.

Even if Percy wasn't there, Annabeth had been wanting to check on Phoenix herself. It was wrong of Annabeth to feel hurt about him going to check on her, but the emotional part of her knew he had some feelings for her, even if he hasn't realized them himself yet.

She knocked softly on the door and waited. When no one answered, she cracked the door open to see if anyone was there.

Percy was sitting on the bed, Phoenix curled up in his lap while he rocked her. His chin was on her head and his arms were wrapped around her. She appeared to be asleep. Percy only confirmed that suspicion when his finger shot to his lips with a soft, " _Shhh_."

Phoenix shifted a bit and both Percy and Annabeth cringed, afraid of waking her. Annabeth came over to him, sitting in front of him on the floor so she wouldn't shift the bed. She pulled one knee to her chest to rest her arms around as she gazed up at Percy.

"How's she doing?" She whispered.

He shrugged, then cringed again when he remembered the sleeping girl in his arms. "She didn't wanna talk about it. Wasn't gonna force her."

Annabeth nodded in understanding. "How do you think she took the news?"

Percy leaned his head to get a look at her face, then returned his chin to her head. "She seemed pretty upset. When I came in, she'd already been crying. She tried to hide it from me, but when I hugged her she just broke. Pretty sure the back of my shirt's wrinkled now," he joked with a sad smile.

Annabeth rolled her eyes with a smirk. "I hope she's okay. It's a lot to take in."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a minute before Percy asked, "How's Jason?"

Annabeth immediately felt guilt well up in her chest. She hadn't even thought to check on Jason, as she was preoccupied trying to help Thalia sort through her emotions. "I don't know. Thalia was a mess and I hadn't even thought to check on Jason..."

Percy smirked knowingly. "Annabeth, don't beat yourself up about it. If you want to go check on him, I think you should, but I can bet you Leo immediately went to his side." He looked thoughtful for a minute before continuing. "And I'd guess that Nico went to check on him, too. Maybe not, though. There was some tension between them earlier."

Annabeth gaped. She knew Percy was smarter than people pegged him for, but she never realized he was that observant. Of coarse, that's considering that he's oblivious to anything that involves him. "Yeah, maybe. I'm surprised you noticed."

He laughed lightly, and winced when Phoenix stirred again. He waited a moment, making sure she was still asleep, before he spoke again. "Yeah, you'd be surprised what I actually notice, even when people don't think I do."

The way he looked at Annabeth, she knew it was directed towards her. He could tell she still had feelings for Luke, and they both knew they needed to talk about it.

"Percy"

"We can talk about this later. For now, just let her sleep peacefully."

Annabeth nodded and stood up, dusting off her backside from sitting on the floor. She walked to the doorway and hesitated, looking back at Percy who buried his face in Phoenix's hair, sighing contentedly and closing his eyes.

She walked out the door, closing it quietly behind her and whispering, "Yeah, we have a lot to talk about."


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello, Wise Girl."
> 
> A beat. Two.
> 
> "Hello, Seaweed Brain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't realize it had been five days yet. Please don't hate me lol   
> Anyways, to make up for the delay, I'll (finally) post another chapter of _Choices._
> 
> I really do appreciate suggestions or any ideas you nay have. As they sometimes help me through my writer's block. Therefore, I end up posting sooner rather than later.
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

Phoenix woke up confused the next morning, sitting in someone's lap while their arms were around her. After a moment, she remembered crying in Percy's arms before noticing how tired she'd been. She could have sworn she felt him running his fingers through her hair a second ago, but now he sat relaxed with even breathing behind her. It must have been her imagination.

She carefully slipped out of the sleeping Percy's hold, noticing he must have scooted back against the wall at some point. A feeling she didn't recognize washed through her as she realized he'd let her be, moving into a position _she_ could sleep comfortably in, while _he_ was clearly not.

She picked up the blanket at the foot of her bed and laid it across him, freezing in place when he shifted a bit to get comfortable. When she assumed he was still asleep, she sighed in relief and walked to the small window, staring out at the ocean.

"You weren't asleep when I talked to Annabeth, were you?"

Phoenix jumped at the sound of Percy's voice. She turned around, walking back to her bed and sitting down beside him. She sat thoughtfully for a moment, then slowly shook her head. "Not entirely. I woke up when she came in, but tried going back to sleep. I heard most of it, but didn't actually drift until just after she left. My curiosity got the best of me, and I was too tired to think rationally enough to not invade your privacy... I'm sorry."

Percy shook his head. "Its fine. It wasn't that personal anyways."

Phoenix nodded, both understanding the unsaid, _it's the thought that counts._

A beat. Two.

"You know," Percy started. "you didn't have to get up." Phoenix raised an eyebrow in question, and Percy shrugged. "You looked comfortable. Did I wake you?"

Phoenix shook her head. "No, but... we're you playing with my hair while I was asleep?"

Percy blushed and looked at his hands sheepishly. "It just looked so soft."

Phoenix smiled fondly. That boy sure is something. He had these moments where he just reminded her of an adorable little kid.

"You could have woken me up when I fell asleep. The way you were sitting didn't look comfortable."

Percy shrugged. " _You_ looked comfortable, and I didn't want to wake you." He smirked. "Besides, it wasn't that bad. I'll be fine."

They talked for a bit, getting to know each other more and joking around. Eventually, Percy had to go and take a shower.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked.

Phoenix nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, I need to talk to Thalia. And Jason. I mean, I _am_ their sister now."

Percy nodded, worry clear on his face. "Alright. If you need me, come find me."

Phoenix grinned. "Stop stalling and go take a shower, fish boy."

Percy smirked. "Bye, hot head."

 

* * *

 

 

Percy left for his room, but ran into Annabeth on the way.

"Percy," she called, jogging to catch up with him.

"Hey," he said with a smile. The smile melted at the worried look on her face. "What happened?"

"I think it's time we had that talk."

Percy stood for a moment before processing her words, nodding his head, and heading towards her room. They sat down on the bed, too far away for Percy's nerves, as she watched him with an unreadable expression.

They sat in silence. Annabeth hadn't said anything, and Percy didn't know what to say. Of coarse, he knew what this 'talk' would be about, but he had no idea how to start it.

Fortunatelyor unfortunately, considering the turn the conversation tookAnnabeth spoke up. "You know I have feelings for Luke."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. A statement that, yes, Percy knew, but it hurt more hearing it from Annabeth herself.

Percy nodded, refusing to meet her eyes. "Yeah, I know."

She reached out to put her hand on his, but stopped, pulling it back and lacing her own together. He glanced up to see her pursing her lips.

"Percy," she started, pausing to think of what to say. "I... I don't think we should do it anymorethis, us."

Percy's insides twisted painfully, but he knew this had been coming. Long before Luke came back. The son of Hermes only sped up what was bound to happen eventually.

"It isn't because of Luke. Well, I mean it kind of is, but not like _ugh_ , okay, that was not a good way to start this conversation."

She took a deep breath and let it out sharply, turning her body to face Percy's. He did the same.

"Percy, I love you. You know that, right?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, I know. I love you too."

"But I think we both knew this was coming."

Percy nodded. "Luke only helped speed things up."

Annabeth nodded grimly. "Percy, I... I _do_ love you; I always will, but I can't keep this up. You're my best friend. You, Thalia, Grover, and even Luke. You care for me like a brother, and I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose you, but I also can't stay with you."

Percy smiled and took her hand. He didn't lace their fingers, just held her hand in his. For comfort, not for intimacy. Annabeth smiled gratefully.

"I don't want to lose us either, Annabeth. You mean too much to me for me to let you go as my friend," Percy said.

Annabeth glanced down at their joined hands. "Luke coming back, it brought up feelings I thought were gone. I love you, but I love him too. Even if this hadn't been coming before, I would have felt unfaithful to you for feeling this way." She pursed her lips again, pulling her hand from Percy's and bouncing her leg nervously. "And, the night terrors... mine are gone, you know that. Yours aren't. I hear you at night, screaming and thrashing around. I'm glad that Phoenix can help you, but I couldn't help but feel jealous; I could never calm you, and..." she trailed off, not finishing her last thought.

She didn't have to. Percy filled in the blank.

"And you're afraid of me. Afraid of what happened to Akhlys in... in Tartarus."

Annabeth bit her lip and nodded, staring at the floor. She jumped when she felt Percy's hand on her chin, softly pulling her face towards him. He leaned forward and kissed her, both happy and sad when she kissed back.

It wasn't like their previous kisses. It was soft, slow, fragile, as if one wrong move would break the other entirely. They both knew what kind of kiss this was, and that it would be their last.

Because this was a goodbye kiss.

Percy stroked her cheek with his thumb as they kissed, feeling the warm tears as they fled from her eyes. They pulled away, resting their foreheads together, Percy's hand still on her cheek.

"So this is goodbye, then," Percy said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Annabeth barely shook her head, and Percy wouldn't have noticed if his forehead hadn't been against hers. "Not goodbye, I don't like goodbyes."

"Then let's start over. Start from best friends. Start with hello."

Annabeth nodded, and Percy pulled his head from hers, noticing how she slightly followed the warmth as he pulled away.

He stood slowly from the bed, making his way to the door. He opened the door, but paused in the doorway, staring out into the hallway.

"Hello, Wise Girl."

A beat. Two.

"Hello, Seaweed Brain."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Girl. Yeah, I know. She goes for anyone who will accept her, kind of. I'm uh, I'm pansexual." 
> 
> Percy stared at Phoenix with a raised eyebrow. "I know what bi, gay, and straight are. That's pretty much it."
> 
> Nico sighed, putting on his guarded expression. "Pansexual means you don't just go for guys and girls both, but also for transgender or no gender people."

Phoenix had decided on talking to Thalia, happy that they'd gotten some bonding time. They met in Jason's room, waiting for him to come back from the bathroom.

Jason joined them soon after the discussions started, laughing along with Phoenix at the stories neither remembered. Thalia told them all about their pasts, how they'd been adorable pain-in-the-asses.

Eventually, Jason seemed to soften up to the idea of having a new sister (old sister?), enough to end up putting an arm around her unconsciously. The moment he did so, Thalia smiled brightly.

"What?" Jason asked.

Thalia shook her head, still smiling fondly at the two. "You used to do that when you were little. You were so inseparable, sometimes I got jealous." Thalia chuckled at that.

Phoenix smiled. "I'm glad to know I have family, and even happier to know it's the two of you and Leo. I just wish I could remember more."

Jason nodded in understanding. "Believe me, I know how you feel. I can't remember anything before Wolf House."

"So," Thalia started, changing the subject unintentionally. Phoenix could tell she was curious, as she had been, too. "what's with you and di Angelo?"

Jason tensed and looked at his knees. "We just had a argument, nothing big."

Thalia nodded with a knowing smirk. "I get it. Its something personal, and no matter how much I ask, you won't tell me. Am I right?"

Jason laughed. "Yeah, pretty close."

Thalia's face suddenly turned serious, her attention directed to Phoenix. "I heard you can stop Percy's night terrors. How do you do it?"

Phoenix blushed. "I uh, I usually just sit behind him and hold him. Most of the time I sing until he falls asleep again, then stay 'till morning."

Thalia nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when the ship turned nearly 90°.

"What in Jupiter's name," Jason mumbled, looking around for his sword.

Phoenix lit her hand aflame, just to make sure she had it under control, then put it out. She started laughing when Thalia gaped. "Leo's not the only Hephaestus kid who's a pyromaniac, you know."

Thalia smirked before the ship lurched the other way, sending Phoenix tumbling across the room. She cursed when the doorknob ran into her side where Percy had gotten her during their fight. It still hurt, but she didn't want to show him that. One, for her pride. Two, she'd seen the guilt on his face the first time he saw her holding it.

Just after she moved away, the door flung open to show her frantic, Latino half-brother.

"Is everyone okay?" Leo asked, inspecting Phoenix, then Jason, then Thalia with his eyes. He visibly relaxed before seeing Phoenix's hand on her side and frowning. "We're under attack. Me and Reyna split up to grab everyone before heading up. I'm pretty sure you guys are the last three still below deck."

The three stood up, heading to the quarter deck before something registered on Phoenix's mind. "I don't have a weapon."

Thalia smirked, but handed her a bow and some arrows. "Burn them."

Phoenix shook her head, jogging up the stairs and glaring at the change in brightness. It had been much darker inside than outside. "I might lose control again. I nearly burned down the ship trying to kill Akhlys."

Thalia scowled, another set of arrows and a bow already on her back. They must be enchanted by Artemis. "The gods are immortal."

Phoenix grinned and shrugged. "That doesn't mean they enjoy having their insides boiled----specifically their blood----after pissing me off."

Thalia laughed loudly and Jason rolled his eyes. "Gods Phoenix, you're a mix between Leo and Thalia, and some how no one wants to murder you. Well, other than Percy, but you kicked his ass."

Thalia raised an eyebrow in question, but didn't have the chance to hear an explanation, as they'd gotten to the bottom of the steps.

 

* * *

 

 

Percy was already halfway up the stairs when the ship rocked the second time. At the top of the staircase, he froze. If he hadn't seen them before in Tartarus, he would have mistaken them for Furies.

The rest of the crew rushed to the stairs, stopping as he stood in their way, facing them. "Go back down, stay in your rooms until I tell you to come out," he demanded, his tone hard.

"What?" Piper asked from the bottom of the stairs. "Why?"

"Perce, what's going on?" Thalia pressed.

"Trust me," he said, holding himself steady in the doorway, should they try to push past him.

"Percy, what is it?" Annabeth asked, stepping up and trying to look past his shoulder. At the sight of the arai, she gasped and stepped back. "How did they get out?"

Percy shook his head. "I don't know."

"Percy Jackson, what the hell is going on?" Phoenix snapped, shoving his head to the side to look over his shoulder. She held onto his shoulders for balance, but her grip tightened painfully as she watched over his shoulder. She started frantically shaking her head, mumbling, "No, this isn't right. They wouldn't come back, that would mean... no, no she couldn't."

"Phoenix?" Percy whispered, low enough so only she could hear him. "You know they aren't Furies, don't you?"

She nodded her head, then turned around to face the _Argo II_ crew members, shocking Percy with how authoritative she sounded. "Back to your rooms, now," she barked. When no one moved, she lit her hand aflame and said, " _Now_."

Everyone left, surprising Percy. Even Thalia huffed and turned around, heading back to Jason's room where she'd been staying. Only Percy, Annabeth, Phoenix, and Nico remained.

There was a slam of a door, followed by Thalia yelling, "Jason! Unlock this door right now!" Before Jason came running back in.

"You're not getting rid of me, so don't even try it," he said, directing his works specifically to Nico.

Nico sighed and shook his head in disbelief before turning back to everyone else. "You know how much danger you're all in, right? Percy, especially."

Percy glanced over at Phoenix. "Something tells me she's in more danger than I am."

Phoenix directed her attention to the floor. "Succubus will most likely be near by."

Nico's eyes widened and he jumped back, an expression of pure terror showing on his face. For the first time in a long time, Nico had his guard down.

"Who's that?" Percy asked, watching Nico and Phoenix wearily.

Meanwhile, Annabeth and Jason gaped at Phoenix.

"How?" Annabeth asked. "You're a"

"Girl. Yeah, I know. She goes for anyone who will accept her, kind of. I'm uh, I'm pansexual."

Percy stared at Phoenix with a raised eyebrow. "I know what bi, gay, and straight are. That's pretty much it."

Nico sighed, putting on his guarded expression. "Pansexual means you don't just go for guys and girls both, but also for transgender or no gender people."

"Oh," Percy said. "I'm pansexual, then. I thought I was only bi."

Nico gaped. "You're w-what?"

Percy shrugged. "I'd go for anyone if I like them, I just usually prefer girls."

Percy noticed Jason scowl at the ground at Nico's reaction. He gave him a quizzical look. Before he had a chance to respond, a sharp pain went through his back. He saw everyone's eyes grow wide as they rushed to his side.

He glanced down to see an arm accompanied by a clawed hand poking out of his stomach covered in blood. The arai pulled its hand back out, causing enough pain for Percy to cry out in agony.

He vaguely heard Annabeth scream his name and Nico and Phoenix go rushing past him with furious looks on their faces.

Jason grabbed a hold of Nico and reached for Phoenix, but missed her by inches.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was smart, knowing what would happen if she actually killed the arai, so she tortured them instead. She'd stab any part of them that wouldn't cause them to die of blood loss, pinning them to the ground or the walls as she stabbed any place she could that wouldn't kill them. Any place left, she burned them and boiled their blood like she had Akhlys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there is mention of past attempted rape in this chapter. I'll put five asterisks (*****) in front of where that's mentioned, as well as after, if you'd prefer to skip it. There is no sexual activity in this chapter, just mention of a past attempt.
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

Phoenix rushed forward, her vision turning red with rage as she caught fire. She vaguely heard everyone behind her telling her to leave the arai be, but she didn't pay any attention.

Instead, she pulled out the enchanted bow Thalia gave her and started shooting. Every time she ran out of arrows, new ones appeared in their place. Eventually, she got tired of using the bow and threw it down, instead choosing to take the arrows and jab them into the _arai_.

She was smart, knowing what would happen if she actually killed the _arai_ , so she tortured them instead. She'd stab any part of them that wouldn't cause them to die of blood loss, pinning them to the ground or the walls as she stabbed any place she could that wouldn't kill them. Any place left, she burned them and boiled their blood like she had Akhlys.

They cried out in pain, but she didn't stop. Not until she heard a painfully familiar voice, that is.

"How pleasant," Succubus' silky voice said. "I always knew you were a  feisty one."

Phoenix spun around, hand lighting an arrow on fire as she pulled out the bow that magically reappeared on her back. She could get used to that enchantment.

She glared, aiming the flaming arrow between Succubus' eyes. "Get the hell out of here before I decide to stop being nice and boil your blood until there's nothing left. Every time you try to heal, I'll let you, just enough to burn you again and again while you cry out for mercy."

Succubus smirked, constantly changing appearance to match the desires of the five demigods.

Phoenix noticed that she chose the look of Percy more often than anyone, and came to the conclusion that there must be more than one person with feelings for him. Phoenix also noticed Succubus switched between Percy and Jason, and realized that must be what Nico saw. She blushed when she saw herself, then felt sick that Succubus had the nerve to appear as her.

*****

"My dear, you'd be the one crying out. You did last time."

Phoenix's entire body caught fire, and she knew her eyes had turned white. She was surprised to find her voice sounding eerily calm. "You forced yourself on me."

"But you enjoyed it."

"No," Phoenix corrected. "You forced me to enjoy it while it slowly started killing me. You didn't even get to really go through with it, now did you?"

Succubus sneered. "Because you fought the pleasure. You should have let it happen, you fool. It takes more than once to kill you."

Phoenix laughed darkly. "Bullshit. Very few people can survive being raped by you once, Succubus. No one makes it the second time."

She grinned mischievously. "Nico made it the first time, didn't you my love?"

*****

Phoenix glanced over to Nico, who was helping Annabeth tend to Percy's wound. He froze at Succubus' words. Jason looked utterly shocked, then incredibly pissed. He shot up, and Phoenix thought he was going to fly away. To Succubus' surprise, he landed behind her with his gladius over throat.

"Jason, be careful. You know what she does, right?" Jason nodded, and with the way he watched Succubus, Phoenix had no doubt he was imagining every way of brutally murdering her.

"She tricks men, or in this case, anyone who's sexuality includes women, and seduces then into having sex with her. The majority of them die the first time, and no one has lived through a second."

Phoenix nodded grimly. Suddenly, Jason had a dark look in his eyes and leaned down to whisper something in Succubus' ear. Phoenix vaguely heard, "If you _ever_ touch Nico or my sister again..." before he faded off into quiet whispers.

To everyone's surprise, Succubus' eyes widened and she started struggling against the blade and Jason's grip, seemingly trying to get away from him. Storm clouds passed over head with loud thunder before lightening struck the spot beside Succubus. She struggled harder, pulling her short dress down to cover herself better and crossing her legs...?

Jason smirked proudly and said, "Go. _Now_ ," before moving the gladius.

Everyone turned their heads as she vanished in a bright light, leaving the _arai_ behind, pinned by Phoenix's arrows.

As they'd had their heads turned, one apparently escaped from its hold. It launched at Jason, and Phoenix instinctively pierced it with her flaming arrow. It disintegrated into golden dust, leaving Phoenix fearfully wondering why nothing was happening to her.

She let her flames die down as they ran over to Percy's side, who looked drastically better. Annabeth was feeding him nectar from a demigod version of a First-Aid kit, and the wound looked mostly closed up, save for him being pale. Phoenix could tell that would leave a scar, no matter how much ambrosia or nectar they gave him.

"Hey," he mumbled, doing an awkward salute.

Phoenix rolled her eyes before screaming in pain. Her knees buckled from underneath her, but Jason luckily caught her.

 

* * *

 

 

"Phoenix!" Percy shouted, sitting up with a wince and struggling to crawl to her side. She was writhing around in pain, cuts, holes, and burns appearing one at a time on her body, but in no fatal places. Realization hit him like a slap to the face. "One of the _arai_ , they must have cursed her to go through what she did to them."

Jason nodded, face crunching up in thought and worry. "Which means those wounds are burn and arrow wounds, right?"

Nico answered him with a nod, coming to sit beside her. He looked worried as well, and Percy remembered they'd started bonding. "Those wounds were less fatal to the _arai_ , being as they're slightly more immortal than her. On her, if they keep appearing, she'll die from blood loss."

Annabeth mumbled, "On it," as she searched through the First-Aid. She pulled out more ambroisa and some bandages, along with peroxide to clean the wounds.

Phoenix screamed again as burns appeared on her stomach (her shirt had ridden up some when Jason caught her) and thighs in hand prints. Her nose started bleeding, but the blood was bubbling and steaming.

Her skin turned red, so Percy felt her forehead and cheeks, only to jerk the hand away as he was burned. "Annabeth, hurry up!"

"I'm coming," she snapped, placing a few small ice packs on Phoenix's body. They melted immediately.

Annabeth looked up at Percy with pleading eyes. She's just as worried as he is. "Percy, can you bring some water up and try to heal her? I've seen you heal yourself, maybe you can heal someone else."

Percy nodded. "I can try, but there's no guarantee it'll work."

Annabeth nodded and motioned for Jason and Nico to move back, which Percy was thankful for.

He closed his eyes and willed the water to come to him, but his nerves got the better of him. He tried harder, only to get annoyed with himself. "I can't do it. My nerves won't let me bring the water up here, but I might be able to do it under. Tell Leo go slow the _Argo II_ down if he can while I try to heal her."

Annabeth nodded and stood up, handing him the rest of the ambrosia Phoenix could take without burning any more than she already was.

She grabbed Jason and Nico's arms and ran towards the engine room in search for Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh cliff hanger xD don't hate me.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix scrunched up her nose and struggled to get away from him, all to no avail. "You wish. I've never heard worse puns before, not even from _Percy._ "
> 
> "Hey!" Percy shouted, poking his lip out in a pout and resembling a baby seal.
> 
> Nico blushed and averted his eyes, Phoenix noticed. Not a second later, Jason scowled at Percy, then looked longingly at Nico. Phoenix would have to talk to them later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I meant to post last night but fell asleep before I could finish the chapter. Next post will be on Tuesday (five days from yesterday). I'll also be posting on _Confessions_ tonight if I finish editing before I fall asleep.
> 
> Please leave suggestions or ideas for this, or any other fics I have. Prompts for new stories would be appreciated and considered, too, even if it takes a while to get it started.
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

Percy lifted Phoenix in his arms and ran to the edge of the _Argo II._ Reluctantly, he dropped her in before diving after her.

He immediately used his abilities so she could breathe after laying her flat on her back at the bottom, hating that she still screamed in the water. He placed his hands a few inches above her stomach, willing the water to listen to him. Thankfully, he felt the familiar tug in his stomach as he started the healing process.

He jumped when he felt the extra, unfamiliar sensation. It was as if he'd actually become a part of her slightly. He was suddenly hyper aware of everything happening to her. He could feel her breathing, and knew it was now at a steady pace with his. Their hearts were beating at the same time. He could feel her emotions as her writhing slowed down.

It took a moment for him to realize his hands were no longer above her stomach, but _on_ her stomach. He could feel the blood flowing through her body, cooling down as the water healed her wounds with the help of ambrosia and nectar.

In what could have been forever or only a few minutes, her wounds had healed mostly. The only thing left were a few red hand prints from the burns, and scratches where the arrows would have been.

He moved his hands and watched her face as she stared at the surface of the ocean.

"How am I breathing?" She asked, turning her attention to him.

"My dad's Poseidon. I can control water, breathe in it, and apparently heal with it."

She nodded in understanding, and he laid down beside her. "How's your stomach?"

Percy turned his head to look at her. "It hurts slightly, but not bad. It kind of feels like a scrape, but a little more painful. Its not not really bothering me much."

They sat in another silence, Percy suddenly overly aware that her hand was centimeters from his. He shook the thought away.

"That was... _weird_ ," Phoenix mumbled.

Percy paused for a second. "Yeah, it was."

"It was like I knew everything going on inside of you."

Percy nodded. "Yeah."

They lay in silence, neither knowing what to do or say. Seemed there were a lot of.silences between them that day.

Percy glanced over and watched the way her hair flowed in the water. Her eyes were a bright green, showing she was in a good mood. He remembered how dark brown and stormy they'd been just before she attacked the arai.

She turned on her side to face him, laying her cheek on her folded arm. Percy turned to do the same, feeling his knee bump against hers. He felt his face heat up as he realized just how close his face was to hers. She seemed to notice too, as her face flushed and she quickly sat up. "We should, uh, get back. They're probably worried about us."

Percy nodded, forcing himself to ignore the slight feeling of disappointment. "Yeah, you're right."

Phoenix stood up, staring up through the dark ocean to the top. They really were a ways down, and Percy knew he'd probably have to help her. The water pressure would try to hold them down.

Phoenix's face turned bright red as she tapped her fingers on her leg. "Hey Percy?"

"Yeah?"

She paused, waiting a few beats before whispering something Percy couldn't hear.

"Huh?"

She still whispered, but this time it was slightly louder and Percy could hear her. "I can't swim."

Percy smirked. "So I can do something you can't."

Phoenix glared. "That's not fair. I was never taught. Plus, your dad's Poseidon. I don't see you throwing _fireballs_ at people."

Percy smirked and stepped closer, to which Phoenix tensed up immediately. He could understand why, being as their chests were nearly flush together.

He never noticed just how short Phoenix was until now. Granted, Percy knew he was tall, but Phoenix was pretty short. She was about as tall as Leo, 5'6, and short enough Percy could probably set his chin on her head while standing. He resisted the sudden urge to do just that.

Phoenix's breath hitched in her throatPercy could feel the soft puffs on his neckas he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body flush with his.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked, red tinting her cheeks.

"You said you can't swim, so I'm taking you to the top."

She gaped at him, her face once again close as he pressed her against him. "Why couldn't you just move the water to push me up?"

He looked at her calmly, satisfied knowing he kept his own blush down. "Its easier this way. Do you want me to just use the water?"

She immediately shook her head, then blushed even darker at her eagerness.

Percy smirked. "Okay then."

She glared, and he swam to the top.

 

* * *

 

Nico watched the water with worry. It'd been a few minutes since Percy went under with Phoenix, and they still hadn't come up. The _arai_ had vanished in a bright flash of light, and Annabeth had gone downstairs to let the other's out of their rooms.

"Calm down, Neeks. The shadows are going crazy."

Nico whirled around at the sound of Jason's voice. He glared and spat, "What do you want, Grace?"

"I'm sorry."

Nico quirked an eyebrow.

Jason sighed. "I'm sorry for blowing up on you. No, I don't take back what I said, but I _am_ sorry. "

Nico glared harder for a moment, before softening his gaze. Honestly, Jason was right. Nico didn't really have a right to stay mad, when it was all things that he just didn't have the courage to admit to himself. "It's fine, Jason. It's all true anyways, I was mad that you could say it before I even admitted it to myself, I guess."

Jason looked surprised for a minute before smiling softly. He stepped up beside Nico, leaning on the railing and watching the water below.

"So," Nico started awkwardly. "how'd you take the news?"

"What?" Jason asked, looking sideways at Nico. "About Phoenix? Nico nodded and Jason shrugged. "I don't know. I can't really remember anything, but it's like the memories are there. Just enough to prove that it's real."

Before Nico had a chance to respond, Percy and Phoenix shot out of the water. Percy let go of her when they landed, then swiped his hand to instantly dry them. The three looked over to Jason, only to see him covered in the water they shed with a glare.

Nico, Phoenix and Percy busted out laughing to the point of tears. Phoenix held out her fist and Nico bumped it, using his other hand to wipe a tear out from under his eye.

" _Ha ha, funny_ ," Jason deadpanned, still glaring, but mostly directed towards Percy.

Percy threw his head back and laughed harder. "Oh gods... holy Poseidon that was amazing."

Jason ended up giving in to the laughter, and Percy finally dried him off.

 

* * *

 

Phoenix, Percy, Jason, and Nico started on their way towards their rooms. They'd decided on hanging out in Percy's room, as he was the only person on the ship smart enough to sneak in video games and junk food.

As they reached the top of the stairs, a bright light shined behind them, much brighter than a god's entrance would usually be. Phoenix would recognize that overly bright appearance anywhere.

She grinned and spun around, running full speed and launching herself at the god. "Apollo!"

Apollo laughed and hugged her back. "Hey, Phoenix. What are you doing here? Last I knew you were still with Lupa at Wolf House."

She pulled away and smiled brightly. Apollo had changed, last she saw him. His blond hair was slightly gelled up in the front, resembling a Highschool football jock that girls swooned over. He had on a red leather jacket and light, ripped jeans. His smile was as bright as ever, and his yes were a deep, stunning blue. The eighteen-year-old looking God smiled brightly as well, before putting on an attractive grin and looking behind Phoenix. She turned round to see Nico looking confused, Jason looking shocked, and Percy looking... Jealous?

"Hello boys," Apollo started, winking at Nico.

Nico blushed and looked away, causing Phoenix to roll her eyes and elbow Apollo in the side. The three gaped, not used to anyone laying a finger on a god, much less elbowing them roughly in the side.

"Ow! Damn Nixie, you're as bad as Artemis."

Phoenix smirked. "Glad to hear it."

Percy raised an eyebrow, his shock fading into a mischievous smirk. " _Nixie?_ "

Phoenix blushed furiously while both Apollo and Percy grinned, sharing a look Phoenix knew she'd hear about later.

"Yeah, Nixie here is like a twin to both me and Artemis. Eh, well, I guess you'd call her a triplet."

Phoenix rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time today and smirked. "How many times have you said that one? Gods, I could quote half the terrible puns you've made. Not to mention your _haikus_." Phoenix shivered.

Apollo pinched his eyebrows together. "My haikus are fine, thank you. And besides," he wrapped an arm around Phoenix and pulled her back to his chest, ruffling her hair with his fist. "you like my puns."

Phoenix scrunched up her nose and struggled to get away from him, all to no avail. "You wish. I've never heard worse puns before, not even from _Percy_."

"Hey!" Percy shouted, poking his lip out in a pout and resembling a baby seal.

Nico blushed and averted his eyes, Phoenix noticed. Not a second later, Jason scowled at Percy, then looked longingly at Nico. Phoenix would have to talk to them later.

"Nico! Help me out, you can shadow travel!"

Nico shook his head . "Sorry, Nixie," he smirked. "can't help you."

"Traitor!" She turned her attention to Percy. "You never got Nico back for the prank!"

Percy's face lit up in a grin and he lunged at Nico.

Nico muttered an, " _Oh shit,_ " before shadow traveling away.

Percy hit the floor with a loud thunk and started down the stairs towards Nico's room. Jason rolled his eyes and followed, walking casually as he knew he wouldn't miss anything.

When Jason was out of sight, Phoenix turned her attention to Apollo, who'd let her go. "What's up with the visit?"

"What? Don't think I wanted to come visit you?"

Phoenix smiled, but shook her head. "You never have the time, you told me that yourself. Is it about Artemis?"

Apollo looked down sadly. "Yeah, I can't find her anywhere. The last time she was kidnapped, I'd at least been able to sense her, even if I couldn't find her. This time, it's like she doesn't exist."

Phoenix smiled sadly and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, burning his face in the crook of her neck, which proved to be hard as he was taller than her. "Hey, it'll be okay. We'll find her, Apollo. I swear it on the"

Apollo quickly pulled back and covered her mouth with his hand. "No, don't make that promise, Nixie. I can't lose you too."

Phoenix nodded and he pulled his hand away, letting her pull him back into the same hug as a moment ago. "Okay, I won't swear it on the river, but I will promise you. We're going to find her, and when we do, you two owe each other a long overdue hug." They both laughed quietly as they pulled away. "So, how long are you staying on the ship?"

Apollo shrugged. "As long as I need to. When we find Artemis, I'll leave. No matter _how_ much I'd want to keep the lovely ladies on this ship company."

Phoenix laughed and punched him in the arm. "They're all off-limits, idiot."

Apollo shrugged with a smirk. "Things could happen."

Phoenix rolled her eyes again and took his hand, satisfied when he followed without question. "You can stay in my room until you need to leave. I really wish you could stay longer, though."

Apollo smiled but shook his head. "I don't. The longer I stay, the longer Artemis's missing."

Phoenix nodded in understanding as she opened her bedroom door. "There is one thing I need to warn you about. If you wake up and I'm not here, I had something I had to take care of. I would tell you, but I'm respecting a friend's privacy. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if you taped into my mind and already know everything."

Apollo smirked and winked, releasing her hand in favor of plopping down on her bed with a sigh. "I haven't slept in a mortal bed in so long, it's unbelievable. Its really surprising how much more comfortable these can be compared to the beds on Olympus."

Phoenix laughed. "Guess we city folk learned how to impress a god. Oh, and I should probably check on those idiots and make sure they aren't killing each other. _Yet_."

Apollo nodded. "Don't worry, I won't make your room golden or anything. It will stay as it was when I came in here."

Phoenix smirked. "You know me well. Bye Apollo."

He nodded his goodbye as she walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think about the town's and Phoenix's relationship? Love to hear----er, read---you're opinions.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there's....  
> Wait for it....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _'Fluff'_
> 
>  
> 
> xD don't hate me, you'll get it in a minute.
> 
> Anyways, suggestions and Ideas/Help are appreciated. 
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

Percy stood at the top of the stairs, Nico and Jason behind him. They'd all been just as nosey to hear Phoenixor Nixie, as Apollo called her (Percy scowled)and Apollo's conversation. It seemed normal enough, up until Phoenix pulled him into a hug.

They seemed close, and Percy couldn't stop the weird tight feeling in his chest at their relationship.

Nico seemed to feel the same way, as he glowered at Apollo. "Phoenix is important to me. If he hurts her, I'll make him forget he even exists."

Percy stopped listening to the conversation in order to focus on Nico. "Didn't you already do that to a guy? What was his name, Brian? No. Braden? No, that's not it either..."

"Bryce," Jason said, and Nico paled drastically. "Bryce Lawrence."

Nico angled his head down, and Percy noticed the shadows gathering around him.

"Hey, Nico. It's okay, you did the right thing."

Nico shook his head. "No, I didn't. He justhe was saying all these things and... Reyna, he cut her face. I just lost it. He said he wanted secrets... so I showed him all of mine."

Jason put his hand on top of Nico's, and Percy noticed how Nico didn't even flinch, like usual. "Nico," Jason soothed. "it was still the right thing. He shouldn't have hit Reyna, and he would have killed you if you hadn't acted first."

"Jason, I didn't just kill him. I wiped him completely from existence. He no longer had a name, no identity, no memories of who he was before. Just a face. A pointless, emotionless, lifeless face. And _I_ did that to him. I erased him."

Percy felt pain well up in his chest. Here Nico was, this fifteen hear old boy who's been through Tartarus, lost his sister when he was ten, become an outcast his whole life, found out he was gay and wasn't accepted back in his time, and had wiped a person from existence. The poor kid didn't know how to be happy, and Percy swears he will find a way to do just that. He's going to make sure Nico's happy, and from the looks of it, he'll have to start with Jason.

His head shot back in alarm when he heard Phoenix suggest Apollo stay in her room. No, that wouldn't due. Apollo might try something, and no matter what, Percy wouldn't trust the gods. Even his own father had secrets.

"Guys," Percy whispered. "They're coming. We need to go."

Nico nodded and Jason stood, giving the son of Hades a hand as he pulled him up. Seconds later, the three ran down the hall to Percy's room.

 

* * *

 

 

 " _What?!_ " Nico gasped. "Percy! You're such a cheater!"

Percy smirked as he rammed Nico off the rode, who made a feral growling sound in response. Jason chuckled, watching the two fight for first place as he stayed in 5th... 4th... 3rd...

"Jason!"

Jason laughed loudly as the blue turtle shell flew over head and blew Nico's car off the side of the road.

"Nice!" Percy said, fist bumping the blonde.

Nico sat in the floor, his legs crossed as he pouted. Percy sat in the same position, but his expression held a grin, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Nico's widened just before Percy tackled him, yanking a pillow off the bed where Jason sat, and beating the laughing son of Hades like a piñata.

Jason jumped off the bed, grabbing a pillow of his own on the way down and bitch slapping Percy with it. Percy lifted his with a determined look, ready to slap Jason, when another pillow slapped him in the face.

Both boys glanced down with surprise faces to see Nico with his own pillow. He'd pulled another blue one off the bed, as Percy's pillows and bed sheets were, of coarse, blue.

The three busted out laughing just before the door opened. Phoenix stepped in, closing the door behind her, and putting all her weight on one hip as she crossed her arms.

She smirked. "I was going to knock, but with all the laughing I couldn't help but see what was going on." Jason, Nico, and Percy smirked at each other, then simultaneously threw their pillows towards Phoenix. She let out a sound that resembled _eek!_ and they all laughed harder.

Jason crawled forward for his pillow, pausing when Phoenix raised an eyebrow. She quickly snatched up all three and rocketed them towards the boy's faces.

They successfully dodged, but she saw that coming. It had been a distraction.

She lunged at the boys, stealing Percy's pillow and taking turns hitting the three laughing boys.

Eventually, Jason snatched the pillow from her, knocked her backwards into Percy, and smacked Nico in the face with it. Nico gave Jason a death glare, a hint of madness in his eyes as he lunged at the son of Jupiter.

Jason dropped the pillow and flew out of the room in a burst of wind, Nico following soon after.

He flew up to the main mast again, smirking as Nico ran around the deck in search for the blonde. Not a moment later Nico froze, disappearing in a shadow. Jason watched, knowing Nico was going to pop up beside him, but not giving himself away that he knew.

When Nico did pop up, hiding in the shadows and trying to sneak up on Jason, he grabbed the boy and started flying.

 

* * *

 

 

"Jason!" Nico shouted, terror clear in his voice. "Put me down or I _will_ murder you!"

Jason laughed. "You know I wouldn't drop you, Neeks."

Nico scoffed. "And what makes you think I know that?"

Jason slowed down until he stopped moving, but stayed high enough in the air that the _Argo II_ looked like an ant below them. He'd grabbed Nico around the waist from behind when he flew up, now turning Nico around to face him.

Nico nearly slipped out of Jason's grasp, wrapping his arms tightly around the son of Jupiter's neck for dear life. He planted his feet firmly on Jason's, happy but hating the blondes arms round his waist for support. His heart was beating so fast in his chest he was sure Jason could hear it.

"Nico," he said, and Nico was slightly surprised to see the serious look on his face. "I won't drop you. I would never drop you."

Nico's heart sped up even more, his chest pressed tightly against Jason's to where he could hear his beating fast, as well.

Jason gulped before asking, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," was the immediate response. Jason nodded.

"Good."

Nico tightened his grip as Jason flew fast, far away from the ship.

 

* * *

 

 

Percy laughed as Jason flew out of the room, Nico fast on his heels. He then blushed as he realised Phoenix was sitting between his legs, her back pressed against his chest. She quickly jumped off of him, trying to hide her blush, but also laughing at the two who flew away.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before she launched for a pillow, smacking Percy with it. All awkwardness left at that moment, replaced by friendly laughter. Percy reached for his own pillow, but Phoenix scooted towards it after and kicked it out of reach.

When Percy glanced at her, she had a challenging smirk on her lips. He'd grown used to that smirk, and found he kind of liked it.

He grinned. "Come at me, _Nixie_."

Phoenix glared halfheartedly and lunged with the pillow, straddling his waist as he beat him senseless. After three hits, Percy grabbed her wrist, took the pillow, and threw it aside. She stared with wide eyes as he grabbed her other wrist and flipped them over, him now sitting on her as she squirmed.

"Don't. You. _Dare_ ," she threatened, and Percy grinned.

He started tickling her, laughing loudly as she squirmed and tried batting his hands way.

Suddenly, she cringed, and Percy froze. Her hand had shot to her side, and guilt welled up in Percy's chest once again. He'd completely forgotten to check on her after their fight. She hadn't seemed fazed at the time, too filled with adrenaline to notice or care, but he'd seen her hold her side later on.

Her shirt had lifted some, so he could see part of the bruise he'd left. His eyes widened, and he lifted the shirt further to see the rest of it. He lightly grazed it with his fingers, as if the simple touch could take the pain away.

His head shot up again when she hissed in pain. Her eyes were clenched shut and her hands rested by her head.

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to"

His voice had barely been above a whisper, but she'd heard him regardless. She shook her head, wiping the apology away, yet Percy still felt guilty.

She opened her eyes and they locked with his, but there was something there he couldn't read. It gave him the urge to be closer to her, to have her be a constant in his life.

His hands had been resting on her sides, just above where the bruise was. He slowly slid them up, up her sides, up her arms, up her wrists, and he laced his fingers with hers. His chest and stomach were now flush with hers, but he still had the urge to be closer.

There faces were inches apart, and he took in every detail. The current bright green of her eyes, brown specks and rings circling her pupils. The way her full lips were slightly parted, and the subtle blush on her cheeks as her gaze stayed locked with his.

She broke their gaze to glance at his lips, just for a second, before returning to his eyes. She gulped, then blinked slowly. He could feel her heart beat speed up as he leaned closer, tilting his head slightly, his lips centimeters from hers.

The door burst opened and they jumped apart, at least five feet away from each other. Apollo stood in the doorway, panting heavily as if he'd just run.

"Its Artemis. We found her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hangar! :3   
> Next chapter will be up on Sunday.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, you think she paired the future couples up?"
> 
> Reyna rolled her eyes, punching Leo in the arm. "You wish, Valdez."
> 
> " _Oh_ ," he started, surprising her by snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her into an alley. "I do."

Phoenix glanced over at Percy, who's face was a bright red as he breathed heavily.

He'd almost kissed her. And she would have let him. She'd never wanted anything more than she'd wanted him then, and even now, she couldn't help wishing they were still there. In that moment.

Sadly, Apollo jumped in the room and scared the living shit out of her. On the bright side, the hunters seemed to have found Artemis, and Phoenix had never seen Apollo and Thalia look so excited. She would be more excited herself, if she wasn't completely confused at the moment.

"She's in Pennsylvania," Thalia started once everyone was in the engine room. They decided to meet in there, since Leo said there'd been a malfunction with the engine and he needed to fix it. The only people who seemed to not be here were Jason and Nico. Phoenix and Thalia shared a worried glance as she continued. "It had taken a while to track her, but a few of the hunters had gone in search for her. They found out that, yes, she has been kept captive by Lycaon."

Phoenix sneered and Apollo put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, understanding clear in his eyes.

Thalia continued. "We're not sure where exactly in Pennsylvania they are, but at least it's a start. I'll leave a few hunters here to continue tracking. I'll need the seven, Reyna, Nico, and Phoenix with me."

Said demigods nodded and stepped up to her side, Apollo locking his arm with Phoenix as he followed. She smiled gratefully as she stepped up beside Percy.

Thalia turned her attention to Will and Luke. "Will, stay here. If there's an attack and someone is injured, the hunters may need your healing expertise. Luke, you are to stay here, as well. Your skills with a sword, as well as hand-to-hand combat are exceptional, and could come in handy, where the hunters prefer their bows."

The entire time she'd spoken to Luke, she hadn't made eye contact once. He looked sad, to say the least. He shot her a pleading look, but she ignored it, turning her attention back to the Seven.

Phoenix didn't pay much attention after Thalia gave her instructions. She was to go inspect some cave with Percy, take her gifted bow, and some other weapons, etcetera, etcetera. She was more distracted by Apollo, feeling immensely proud of him as he walked up to Will Solace. She'd never admit that, of coarse. He and Artemis would tease her until the day she died if she admitted feeling _proud_ of Apollo.

Will turned around in surprise as Apollo cleared his throat. He seemed unsure of himself, afraid of what his son might think of him for not being there. Phoenix knew this, as he'd told her once before.

Apollo was one of the few gods who actually cared and tried to visit their children, so when Will smiled brightly at his dad, Phoenix couldn't help but smirk as Apollo's face lit up. Their conversation picked up quick, it seemed.

The two of them talked animatedly, arms swinging around in wild gestures as they spoke. They really were a lot alike, in looks and personality, although Apollo was slightly more full of himself. That may have had something to do with the fact he was a god, though.

"Phoenix?"

She was pulled from her thoughts as Percy called her name. It took her a moment to fully process their instructions, and she realized she'd been paired off, alone, with Percy. Percy Jackson, the guy she'd almost kissed and

"Hmm?" She mumbled, abruptly cutting off her thoughts before they went deeper into the gutter.

"I said, did you hear all of Thalia's instructions?" Phoenix blushed. That was enough answer for Percy, as he laughed and shook his head. "It's fine. I'll just explain as we go."

Phoenix nodded shyly, cursing herself for not paying better attention. Now she'd have to rely on Percy, and Fish Boy here would probably lead them off a cliff by accident.

She tried to ignore the annoying voice in her head that told her he'd never let anything happen to her. It didn't work.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Reyna sighed, and Leo smirked. They'd been paired of together, scouting the city for anything strange. Phoenix went with Percy to some cave, as Thalia thought she could make light in the darkness while Percy could use the moist water in the cave to his advantage. Leo was pretty sure Thalia was just pairing people up, while she went with Piper who she'd started to become friends with. Sadly, still no sign of Jason or Nico, worrying Leo, Piper, Thalia, and Phoenix immensely.

"So you think she paired the future couples up?"

Reyna rolled her eyes, punching Leo in the arm. "You wish, Valdez."

" _Oh_ ," he started, surprising her by snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her into an alley. "I do."

He pressed her to a wall and kissed her, his body flush with hers, one of his legs slotted between hers. He smirked against her lips when he heard a pleasant whimper, to which she pulled back.

"I will never admit to making that noise, or any future noises you cause me to make. Understand?"

Leo nodded, grinning brightly and mischievously. "Noises I make you make, huh? I think I like the sound of that."

Reyna rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to make a comment, but was cut off by Leo kissing her again.

He had one hand on her waist, and slid one to the small of her back, pulling her even closer to him. When she whimpered again, he pressed his lower body to hers and felt her melt in his arms.

To his immense disappointment, she pulled away. "We have a mission to do."

She slipped from his arms and started walking away again, lacing her fingers with his after he groaned in protest to her words.

To make up for them, she said, "We can continue that when we're back on the ship."

Leo's face lit up as he walked beside her, occasionally kissing her cheeks, or bringing their laced hands to his lips to kiss hers. He smirked every time she tried to hide her blush. 

He could get used to this.

 

* * *

 

 

"Jason Grace! I'm never trusting you again!"

Jason laughed as he swung his sword, slicing a deep gash into the wolf's neck. Sadly, his blade wasn't silver, so the wolf simply healed. Nico was really getting tired of fighting.

  
"Its not my fault Lycaon and his damned arrows shot us down!" he shouted back.

"Did you even know where you were taking me?" Nico yelled, rolling under a wolf as it pounced to where he'd previously been standing. He spun around, jabbing his blade in its side and watching as it crumbled to golden dust.

Luckily, Nico still had the silver dagger he'd defeated Lycaon with last time.

"Yes! I couldn't explain where we were going even if I wanted to, so I just asked if you trusted me!"  
Nico rolled his eyes, Then remembered Jason couldn't see him, as he was currently bring pinned down by a wolfwhich really needed a rabies shot, if the foaming mouth was anything to go by.

Nico ran to him, wishing there were shadows for him to get there faster, but Lycaon had expected the seven+ to search for Artemis. He'd prepared for this battle, and had even put LED lights everywhere to block Nico from shadows.

Basically, when they arrived at their destination, metal cage walls shot up from the from slits in the ground with metal floors, so Nico couldn't split the ground or use any other ability he had. Not only that, but it also had a roof, so Jason couldn't just fly them out.

Nico stabbed the wolf in the side of the neck, watching it disappear and waiting for the next two to climb in, as they'd been doing for the last hour. Any time they killed their targets, two more appeared in a flash of smoke. Lycaon seemed to be for focused on tiring them, rather than killing them. Why? Nico had no idea.

"Can't do this forever, Jay. Adrenaline's wearing out."

Jason nodded his head in understanding, then braced himself in front of Nico like a guard.

" _Woah woah woah,_ what are you doing, Grace?"

"Try to get some rest," Jason said dismissively, ignoring Nico's question.

"No! I'm not leaving you to fight these by yourself so I can take a damn nap!" Nico yelled, trying to push Jason out of his way, but the blonde Superman repositioned himself as a guard every time.

"If you don't, then we may never get out of here. You'd be too tired to shadow travel if I can get those lights out, much less be able to walk if you're worn out enough."

Nico sighed and surprised Jason by handing him the silver blade. "Here, don't get yourself killed. I won't forgive you if you do."

Jason glanced back at Nico and smiled, making his heart skip a beat.

"Wouldn't dream of it."


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She closed her mouth, trying hard to block out how close his face was to hers as she listened for whatever he'd heard. Just before she could say there was nothing, a feral growl sounded up ahead. Whatever was there had to be far away, as the growl was faint.
> 
> "Monster?" she whispered.
> 
> Percy shook his head. "I think it might be a wolf. Sounds like it, anyway. Do you have the silver dagger on you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late. Meant to post yesterday but forgot.

"Can you make some light?"

  
Phoenix nodded and lit her hand aflame, careful to avoid burning Percy. She choked on a breath When she glanced at him, seeing the light from the fire showing off every curve and ridge of his face and jaw. She angled the fire away from her, determined not to let him see the blush on her cheeks.

Okay, so maybe she did have feelings for him. She'd never admit to them, of coarse.

He'd told her about his breakup with Annabeth, and Phoenix became mad at herself for for feeling happy about it. It was then that she'd reluctantly admitted her feelings to herself. She knew she'd had them. Since the first day she'd met him, actually. She just refused to acknowledge them.

He was the gorgeous hero figure; the perfect example of tall, dark, and handsome, with the improvement of startling sea-green eyes. His smile made her heart skip a beat, and he was incredibly kind and caring.

Now, that was just the good parts.

Percy _fucking_ Jackson was the most infuriatingly stubborn asshole Phoenix had ever met. Sure, she knew he only did it because he cared for her, but when he wanted to keep her safe, what he said went. No buts about it. Not only that, but everyone at camp listened to him, so he got it in his mind that he was in charge of everyone!

She huffed an annoyed breath, and Percy looked at her with an amused smile.

"What are you looking at, fish boy?" She snapped, feeling slightly guilty for talking to him that way. He hadn't done anything to deserve it. Not yet, anyway.

Her guilt washed away as he continued to stare at her with an amused expression. He turned his attention to the darkness ahead of them, but had the decency to smirk.

"Gods damn it, Jackson! What is so amusing that you have to"

She was suddenly pressed up against a wall, the fire going out immediately as his body pressed against hers. She opened her mouth to speak, although she had no idea what to say, but was cut off when he put a finger on her mouth.

" _Shh_ , listen." He took his finger back and pointed to a faint light at the end of the cave tunnel.

She closed her mouth, trying hard to block out how close his face was to hers as she listened for whatever he'd heard. Just before she could say there was nothing, a feral growl sounded up ahead. Whatever was there had to be far away, as the growl was faint.

"Monster?" she whispered.

Percy shook his head. "I think it might be a wolf. Sounds like it, anyway. Do you have the silver dagger on you?"

Phoenix nodded, blushing as her nose brushed against his. She could feel the heat of his breath on her lips compared to the cold, damp cave they were in. She swallowed and tried to speak. "D-do you? Have a silver blade, I mean."

She cursed herself for stuttering, but he seemed not to notice. Or if he did, he chose not to say anything. He just nodded in response.

"I think I found something."

Phoenix and Percy jumped apart once again as Apollo came running towards them, his godly aura lighting the cave around him.

"Calm that light of yours," Percy grumbled. "Heard something from farther down the tunnel. I'd rather your godly brightness _not_ get us killed, thank you."

Apollo smirked, but got control of his glow. He kept a small shine to give them light, but hopefully not enough to give them away as they started walking.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Phoenix started to notice just how cold this cave really was. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide her shivers and the chattering of her teeth. She probably should have thought better than to wear a cropped tube-top when going into a cave.

She jumped when she felt something warm wrap around her back and shoulders. When she glanced back, she saw that Percy had taken off his blue jacket and wrapped it around her. He'd been smart and grabbed one before they left, unlike Phoenix.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"Giving you my jacket," he answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

She tilted her head slightly as she slipped her arms in the sleeves, watching his eyes as they followed her movements. He stepped in front of her, stopping her from walking anymore, and started zipping it. " _Yes_ , but why?"

He shrugged, still watching his hands as he struggled with the zipper. "You looked cold, and I saw you shivering."

He zipped it up, stopping a few inches below the higher edge of her top.

"Won't you get cold?"

"I'll be fine," he said, his eyes finally looking up to meet hers. She vaguely noticed his thumb brushing along the line of her collar bone, but was too distracted by how bright his eyes were in the darkness.

Apollo cleared his throat, bringing the two back to reality. Percy blushed and turned around, walking a little faster than before.  
Phoenix shot Apollo a glare, mouthing _three times!_

He shrugged with a smirk, putting his hands up as if to say, _what can you do?_

Phoenix rolled her eyes, but both her and Apollo knew she was slightly thankful for the distraction. She still wasn't entirely sure _what_ was going on with her and Percy. She knew she had feelings for him, but couldn't help the questions running through her mind. Did he actually like her? If so, for how long? Was his attraction to her merely physical? Was she just a rebound after losing Annabeth? He said he'd seen it coming before, but _still_...

Her thoughts were cut off as she ran into Percy's, surprisingly strong, back. She huffed and mumbled under her breath, but he cut her off with a, " _Shh_."

He motioned for them to quickly hide, and Phoenix noticed the brightness change. They'd made it to the end of the cave's tunnel, and she could hear the howling of wolves and swinging of weapons hitting another metal.

She felt Percy tense beside her and glanced over his shoulder. There Jason and Nico were, inside of a huge metal cage with two wolves attacking them. Nico was motionless in a corner, Jason using a silver dagger to protect him.

"If Nico's d _injured_ , I will personally rip Lycaon to shreds," Percy growled.

Phoenix and Apollo simultaneously spat, "That's _my_ job."

They smirked at each other before Phoenix continued. "And I don't think Nico's dead, Percy. With the sexual tension between those two, Jason would be in a full on _rage_ if that was the case."

Percy spun around and gaped. "Sexual _what?_ "

Phoenix laughed. "Sexual tension. You seriously haven't noticed that yet? I know the two of them are uncertain about it, but I figured you'd have seen it by now."

Percy still looked confused, and Phoenix sighed. "Jason and Piper broke up. Jason and Nico have been really close to each other. I'm assuming you already know Nico's gay, but I wouldn't blame you for not seeing that Jason's bi. Although, I did notice him and Leo flirting once."

Percy just gaped at her and Apollo started laughing. "Oh gods, Jackson. I bet you didn't know Nixie was pansexual either, did you?"

Phoenix blushed furiously. " _Apollo!_ Yes, he knew that, but you could have at least respected my privacy!"

Apollo smirked, but before he could answer, feral laughter sounded around them.

Phoenix glanced up to see Lycaon standing about twenty feet away from them, his arms crossed and a hungry smile on his face. It wouldn't have been as creepy, had his teeth not been sharpened into razor-sharp fangs.

"Hello, Phoenix. Ready to accept being my mate?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates. I've been pretty focused on school so it might take a while before I get to update on here. Sorry

Percy chortled unattractively before rolling on the ground and laughing so hard he cried.

  
"What... what the _fuck!?_ " he stuttered in between his laughter.

  
He could not believe what he just heard. Lycaon, king of the wolves, is demanding that Phoenix be his, what? _Mate?_ Percy just couldn't help but laugh. That freak would have to kill Percy before he let that creature anywhere near Phoenix.

  
"Is something funny, demigod? Do I amuse you?" He shouted, annoyed at Percy's laughter.

  
"Whew, that was amazing," Percy said, standing up and wiping a tear from under his eye. "Its just, I find it kind of hilarious that while out of every demigod in existence, you find the one that I'll _never_ let you lay a paw on."

  
Phoenix stared at Percy in shock.

  
"Oh?" Lycaon asked, moving from where he leaned on the cave wall to step forward threateningly. His red eyes pierced into Percy's as he grinned. "And how do you plan to stop me, Perseus Jackson?"

  
"Your first name is Perseus?" Percy glared at Phoenix and she glared back. "What? It was just a question!"

  
"Yeah, well I'm kind of trying to save your ass right now!"

  
"Who said I needed saving? Maybe I could handle this myself? I've taken him before!"

  
"I beg to differ!" Lycaon argued. "If Apollo and Artemis hadn't jumped in"

  
"Shut up!" Phoenix and Percy yelled. Lycaon growled but didn't speak, and Percy smirked.

 

Apollo was laughing as he watched the whole argument play out. Percy didn't notice the panicked expressions that replaced his laughter before he disappeared in a blinding light.

  
"I don't need your constant protection, Percy!"

 

"I never said you needed protecting! If you needed it, you'd know! Have you ever thought that maybe I want to protect you? Maybe I want to make sure you're safe!"

  
"I am safe----Percy look out!"

  
Too late did feel the claws pierce his back. He glanced down to see them sticking out of his stomach before Lycaon pulled them out, shrinking them back to a normal size.

  
_I didn't know he could do that,_ Percy thought as he feel to his knees. Funny, he gets a claw through his back twice in the same week.  
Phoenix ran towards him, but was pulled back as two wolves jumped from the shadows and bit her arms. She lit herself aflame, but it was in vain, as more still came.

  
Percy hissed in pain when four more jumped from the shadows, biting down on his arms, legs, and sides. His vision was starting to cloud over, and the last thing he saw were red eyes looming over him as Phoenix screamed his name in the distance.

  
  


* * *

 

 

  
Nico woke up to a wolf biting his thigh. He screamed in pain and kicked it's chest, successfully pushing it away from him.

  
"Nico!" Jason shouted, turning to look at the son of Hades.

  
In that moment of distraction, a wolf leapt towards him. That impact would have surely killed him, if the wolves didn't suddenly vanish.

  
He vaguely heard arguing in the distance, coming from the cave he and Jason had been dragged into after Lycaon shot them down from the sky. The voices sounded a lot like Percy and Phoenix, and Nico hoped to every god that they were okay.

  
His hopes were shattered when Phoenix screamed Percy's name in absolute terror.  
He turned to Jason, who seemed to have had the same thoughts.

  
"We need to get out of here. _Now_."

  
Jason nodded and searched for their weapons, lifting them up and and glancing at the lights. "Sword or dagger?"

  
Nico sighed and shook his head. "You're crazy."

  
Jason lifted an eyebrow.

  
"Sword. The dagger's silver, we might need it."

  
Jason nodded and walked to the edge of the cage, holding his arm with the sword out of the bars. "Wish me luck."

  
"I don't believe in luck."

  
Jason threw the sword, narrowly missing the lights. Nico sucked in a sharp breath, then nodded at Jason to try the other one.

  
Jason took a deep breath, let it out, and readied his arm. Nico gulped, writing for Jason to throw it, and once again wishing to every god out there that this worked.

  
The gods seemed to hate him today. The dragger, their last weapon, did hit it's target. The problem? It bounced off.

  
Nico dropped to his knees and ran his hands through his hair. Jason ran over and dropped beside him.

  
"We're gonna die in here," Nico breathed.

  
Jason shook his head. "No, we're not."

  
Nico growled. "Stop being such a fucking optimist. Even if we do get out of here, that bite in my thigh is going to cause me to bleed to death." He lowered his voice and looked down at his hands. "You might get out, but I won't."

  
Jason sighed. "I'm still going to hope, whether you do or not."

  
They sat in silence for a moment, and Nico decided he might as well admit a few things before he dies. "Hey, Jay?"

  
"Hmm?"

  
"Thank you."

  
Jason looked over at him. "For what?"

  
"For everything. For trying to be there for me after Croatia, for not rejecting me because I was gay, for accepting me even though I can be a pain in the ass... And for being my friend."

  
Jason smiled and took his hand. This time, Nico didn't tense up or pull away. This time, he welcomed the warmth. If he was going to die, he wanted someone who meant the world to him to be there, even if Jason didn't know just how much he really meant to Nico.

  
"So, are the two of you prepared to be devoured by my wolves?"

  
Nico and Jason both turned to glare at their intruder, but both paled as they noticed Phoenix being held back by two wolves. Nico sent a death glare to Lycaon as he noticed the scratches and bites on her.

  
Jason flew to the side of the cage, growling in pure fury as Lycaon jumped back. Nico wasn't surprised that Lycaon probably thought Golden Boy, Jason Grace, couldn't be scary. Boy, was he in for a surprise.

  
"Touch my sister and you'll prefer Tartarus over what I'll do to you."

  
"Your sister? But you're a child of Jupiter," Lycaon hissed, taking a threatening step forward. Jason didn't even flinch. "Do not lie to me, demigod."

  
Phoenix shrugged. "Same mother."

  
Lycaon glared with red eyes at Jason, stepping forward again to their faces were inches apart.

  
Phoenix grinned. "Careful there. Don't get too close, Nico might get jealous."

  
Nico blushed, but couldn't help but laugh at that. Phoenix was definitely Leo's sister, no doubt about that.

  
Jason reached out for Lycaon, but the monster simply jumped back and lashed at Jason's wrist, leaving four deep cuts on his arm.

  
Jason jumped back and hissed in pain. He then glared daggers at Lycaon.

  
"This daughter of Vulcan----"

  
"Hephaestus," Phoenix corrected casually.

 

Lycaon sneered.

  
"will be my mate."

  
Jason growled and tried to lunge, but Nico grabbed his good arm to stop him. He whispered, "It won't do any good. We're in here, he's out there."

  
"Come, my queen"

  
"I'm _not_ your queen!"

  
"We shall watch your previous playmate as he's tortured by my wolves."

  
She sneered and set herself on fire, burning the wolves behind her and lunging at Lycaon.

 

She pulled him into a headlock with a flame in her other hand. When more wolves appeared, she held it up in warning.

  
"One more move, and he's fried. Got it?"

  
The wolves stopped, and Lycaon growled. Before he had the chance to protest, she whispered into his ear. The only thing Nico caught was, "If you let Percy go..."

  
Nico's eyes widened and be shook his head. "Phoenix! Don't make him any promises!"

  
Lycaon grinned evilly, then furrowed his brows. "Promise on the river Styx."

  
"Phoenix!" Jason yelled.

  
"I promise on the river Styx that if you let Percy go and the others go, I will agree to be your mate."

  
"No!" Nico yelled.

  
Lycaon grinned, and Phoenix let him go. "Very well. Wolves, open their cages and let them go. The Jackson boy, as well."

  
The wolves bowed their heads before leaving to unlock the cages. Lycaon grabbed Phoenix's arm and started walking.  
  


 

* * *

 

 

  
Phoenix glanced back in worry as a wolf dragged a motionless Percy into the room. Nico and Jason's eyes widened as they ran to his side.

  
"Oh!" Lycaon said to his wolves, apparently remembering something. "I almost forgot! Kill them!"

  
Phoenix jerked her arm from Lycaon's grasp. "That wasn't part of the deal!"

  
Lycaon laughed darkly, slowly following her as she walked backwards and, eventually, into her brother's arms. "Actually, my dear, it was. I agreed to let them go, but not home. I'm letting them go, as in to the Underworld."

 

"A loophole," Jason concluded, sending Phoenix a worried glance as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

  
"Yes," Lycaon said. "Now you must agree to be my mate."

  
Phoenix smirked, then laughed as she saw realization cross Jason's features. "Okay. I agree to be your mate."

  
Lycaon grinned and turned around, seemingly expecting Phoenix to follow him. He turned around when he noticed she wasn't. "Follow me! You are mine!"

  
Jason let go of her as she stepped forward. Phoenix grinned, making a tsk noise before speaking. "You see, there were _two_ loopholes in my promise. One, I said I would _agree_. That means I only had to _tell_ you I agree, not that I actually have to go with you. Besides, people can go back on agreements.

"Two, even if I was forced to stay with you, I never said for how long. I just agreed to, in which my agreement could last but a second."

  
Lycaon growled menacingly. "I've changed my mind. Kill them all!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a horrible person.. I started writing on Wattpad and sorta forgot about pjo and my stories on here. A while back I'd had to do a factory reset on my phone and lost a lot of writing, but saved a few chapters of things. I'll update the ones I have, for all of my Tories, but I may nit finish them. I was so committed to this, that I owe it to you all to finish it, so I will try. And, who knows, I may end up finishing the others after working on this. 
> 
> I am so sorry I've done this to you all, please forgive me. 
> 
> If j do stop writing on here, feel free to check put my stories on Wattpad. It would be appreciated. 
> 
> On Wattpad, I go by my actual name: Aubrey Parsons. 
> 
> Please don't try to stall me and find out where I live because you have my name. It won't end well for you; my family (including me) love/ha e many weapons, as well as have legal authority in my family.
> 
> Thank You.
> 
> ~Aubrey

The wolves around them howled and lunged, the majority if them looking as if they had rabies. Phoenix was not looking forward to finding that out.

  
"Gods, what the hell happened here?"

  
Phoenix spun around at the sound of Leo's voice.

  
He and Reyna had both just left the cave's ending and saw the commotion. Their eyes widened as they saw the unconscious Percy, then cut, bruised, and bitten Phoenix, Jason, and Nico.

  
Without even looking, Reyna pulled a silver dagger from Leo's magic tool beltmaking him jump in the processand throwing it beside Phoenix's head. Golden dust fell on her shoulder from the wolf she hadn't seen behind her. Reyna then pulled out two more, tossing them to Nico and Jason.

  
"Thanks," they yelled.

  
"Don't mention it. Now, Nico and Jason will attack any oncoming wolves. I'll take Lycaon. Leo, I want you to guard Percy with fire. Can you do that?"

  
Jason and Nico nodded, while Leo grinned.  
"Of coarse I can, I'm the Super-sized McShizzle!"

  
Reyna rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. "Be careful, Repair Boy."

  
Leo smiled. "Of coarse, _mi reina_."

  
"What do I do?" Phoenix asked.

  
"You said on the ship when everyone was sick that you could heal, right?"

  
Phoenix nodded, understanding where Reyna was going. Without further explanation, she rushed to Percy's side and burned anything in her way.

  
She dropped to her knees beside him, feeling the bile rise in her throat at seeing his injuries. She put two fingers just under the corner of his jaw, sighing in relief when she felt a faint pulse.

  
Phoenix took a deep, shaky breath and placed her hands over his injuries. She concentrated, imagining his body like a machine. Every artery was like a gear. His veins were the wires, sending electricity throughout the body and keeping things moving.

  
She closed her eyes and focused on his injuries, imagining healing them like fire melds metals together. When she was sure his major injuries were healed, she sighed in relief.

  
That is, until his heart suddenly stopped.

 

Phoenix's head shot up in alarm. " _Jason!_ "

 

Jason turned towards her, almost getting bitten if Nico hadn't stabbed the oncoming wolf in the back.

  
The son of Jupiter flew towards her with the speed of a strong wind, and dropped to his knees on the other side of Percy. "What happened?"

  
"His heart stopped!"

  
Jason's eyes widened and he glanced down at Percy's still motionless body.

  
"Give me your hands," Phoenix commanded.

  
She made grabbing motions when he hesitated. He moved his hands towards her's and she grabbed his wrist.

  
"You've watched movies, right?"

  
Jason nodded. She sighed in relief.

  
"Good. I want you to place your hands just between Percy's shoulders. When I say now, I want you to electrocute him. Not a fatal amount, but just enough to... to jump start a car! Yeah."

  
Jason looked weary, but rubbed his hands together anyways. Phoenix's eyes widened as she watched the electricity dance from finger to finger as he readied them over Percy's chest.

  
"Now!"

  
He pressed his hands down, then jerked them up immediately, eyes widening as Percy's body slightly followed.

  
Phoenix quickly pressed her ear to his chest, her heartbeat speeding up when she didn't hear his.

  
"Now."

  
Jason looked at her with worry and hesitation.

  
"I said now!"

  
Jason nodded and rubbed his hands together, repeating the same motioned he'd done before. Phoenix pressed her face to Percy's chest. Still no pulse.

  
"Now!"

  
No pulse.

  
"Now!"

  
No pulse.

  
"N-now!"

  
Phoenix looked up at Jason through bleary eyes, only to notice he'd stepped back and stood up. She only now realized she'd started crying as she watched everyone standing around her. They must have finished off the last of the wolves, but Lycaon was no where in sight.

  
"W-what? Jason! Do it again!"

  
Jason shook his head, and Reyna sighed.  
"Phoenix," she said. "he's gone."

  
Phoenix shook her head. "No he's not. Just a few more times."

  
Everyone shook their heads, and rage burst through Phoenix. She stood up, lighting her clenched fists on fire. "Jason, try it again. One. Last. Time. _Please_."

  
Even through her anger, they all heard the desperation in her voice. Jason sighed, kneeling down beside Percy and rubbing his hands together. Just before he did it, Phoenix said, "Stop!"

  
Every looked at her like she'd gone insane.

  
"Just... add a little more electricity. It can't get any worse, c-can it? You might as well..."

  
Jason nodded, rubbing his hands a little longer. As he pulled them apart, Phoenix could see the lightening stretching from one hand to the other.

  
The moment his hands touched Percy's chest, the son of Poseidon shot up into a sitting position, gasping for air.

 

* * *

 

 

 

" _Percy!_ " Phoenix yelled, leaping into his lap and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, where she buried her sobbing face.

Percy stared at the people around him, who also seemed to be crying, simultaneously looking extremely guilty.

  
Jason had his arm around Nico, who was sobbing almost as badly as Phoenix. Leo was in shock, and Reyna was closed off as usual.  
That is, until they'd noticed Percy waking up.  
Phoenix just cried harder, holding on to him as if she thought he'd disappear and never come back.

  
Reyna kneeled beside Percy. "Percy, what's the last thing you remember?"

  
Percy held Phoenix, letting her cry in his arms and petting her hair as he tried to remember. They were in the cave, Apollo disappeared while Percy and Phoenix argued, then...

  
"Oh gods," he said, eyes automatically shooting down to his chest before remembering the girl sobbing in his arms. "Phoenix, hey... it's okay, I'm here, I'm alive."

  
She shook her head against his neck, which was now very damp. "You w-weren't... your heart _stopped_. Jason shocked you five times to make it start, but it wouldn't. They all told me no, but I made Jason do it the fifth time."

  
She looked up and glared at Jason, Nico, Leo, and Reyna. Percy now understood why they looked so guilty.

  
He put his hands on her shoulders, lightly pushing her back enough to look in her eyes, which were focused on his injured chest.

They were red and swollen, and her face was covered with scratches and bruises. He was going to kill Lycaon, that's for sure.

  
Percy followed her gaze to his chest, wondering where the injury had gone, but refocused on her eyes. He slid his hands from her shoulders to her cheeks, and lifted her head slightly so she'd have no choice but to look him in the eyes. At the uncertain look she had, he smiled softly.

  
"Thank you. I actually owe you my life right now, okay? Smile for me, we all made it out, so far."

  
She nodded her head and tried for a smile. It wasn't very genuine, but he was grateful she tried at all.

  
"Now, come on. Apollo vanished earlier, and I think it's because he may have found Artemis. Although, he could have warned me about the claw in the back. You know, _god of prophecies_ and all."

  
That said, the six of them headed off in search of Apollo and Artemis.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll still try to post every five days. I'm not longer doing summaries, just editing and posting. It may still be a while between updates after I finish posting the prewritten ones, so I apologize.

Piper sighed. She was really getting tired of fighting.

  
She and Thalia had set off in the city in search for Artemis. Their jobs were slightly different than Leo and Reyna's, as the two of them were to stay in the open. Piper had been the one to come up with the idea.

  
She had no doubt in her mind that Lycaon would see them coming, so she figured Leo and Reyna could work as a distraction, while Piper and Thalia made an effort to stay hidden during the search.

  
Unfortunately, Lycaon had expected that, too.  
The girls had stumbled across a cave that Piper knew didn't belong there. She'd had to follow her dad to Pennsylvania while they shot one of his movies and, at the time, Piper had nothing better to do than wander around.

 

She may not know the place by heart, but she knew it well enough to remember a random cave that no one else seemed to notice, most likely because of the mist.

  
Just before the two entered the cave, Lycaon came rushing out, looking furious as Apollo and Artemis chased after him.

  
The twins shot arrows at him, but his wolves materialized out of smoke to take the blows for him.

  
"Time to go to work," Piper said with a smirk.

  
Thalia laughed. "Yeah, I've been waiting for this." She directed her attention to Artemis. "May I, my Lady?"

  
Artemis grinned. "Kick his ass."

  
Piper gaped. Never in her life would she have expected to hear a god say, ' _kick his ass_.' Then again, she'd never thought her mother would be Aphrodite, goddess of love, either.

  
Lycaon laughed darkly, pulling Piper from her shock. He stood surrounded by multiple wolves. Piper knew if they continued shooting arrows, the wolves would only jump and block them. They'd have to do this up close, not with arrows. Not only that, but Artemis and Apollo needed to leave. If Lycaon needs Artemis for something, then she needed to be as far away from him as possible.

  
Artemis snapped her fingers, and Thalia's spear and shield appeared in her hand. Thalia grinned and set herself in a fighting stance, ready for anything.

  
Piper smiled and pulled out Katoptris, readying the blade in front of her. She almost wished she could see how the battle would end, but decided it best not to. Katoptris never shows Piper what she wants to see, but almost always shows her what she doesn't.

  
"You fools," Lycaon sneered. "We've run circles around each other for millennia, and you expect to have your way _now?_ I am _immortal_ , you insignificant"

  
"Now now, little wolfie. No need to get your panties in a twist."

  
Piper had to hold back a laugh as Phoenix stepped out of the cave entrance. She had her arm around Percy's waist, helping support his weight with his arm around her neck.

  
He gave her a look that Piper recognized clearly, _'I can handle myself, just let me go fight.'_ Phoenix give him a determined look, and Piper knew that boy wasn't going anywhere.

  
Lycaon growled deep in his throat, showing off his razor sharp teeth and red eyes. "I thought you'd be dead by now."

  
Phoenix grinned, returning her attention back to the King of the Wolves. " _Awe_ , wouldn't you have liked that, Wolfie."

  
Lycaon snarled, and Piper could have sworn she saw his eye twitch. He looked ready to shred Phoenix to pieces, and that's when Piper realized just what Phoenix and Percy had in common.

  
They both didn't now when to shut their mouths.

 

* * *

 

 

Jason jumped when he heard a war cry, and looked over to Thalia. Apparently just in time, too.

  
Thalia raised her spear and charged Lycaon, who looked ready to tear Phoenix to shreds. Thalia tackled Lycaon, sending him sprawling on his back, her spear raised and ready to pierce his throat.

  
Lycaon growled, drawing back his arm and backhanding her with inhuman strength.

  
"Thalia!" Percy yelled, as the daughter of Zeus went flying fifteen feet in the air.

  
Jason's eyes widened as she hit the ground. Her head hit the stone with a sickening crack and her body went limp.

  
He ran forward, causing a storm that the quickly approaching Percy helped with, and pulled out his gladius. Percy came to his side, his eyes dark in a way that honestly terrified Jason, and raised Riptide for battle. Soon after followed Phoenix, her eyes white and surrounded with flame, much like the rest of her body.

  
Unlike Percy and Jason, Phoenix walked to where the other two stood. Jason was surprised at the elegant way she moved, reminding him much of a goddess. The calm look she had scared him more than the darkness in Percy, and he couldn't help but remember the phrase, the calm before the storm.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Phoenix's insides filled with rage as Thalia's limp body hit the ground. By the expression on Thalia's best friend, Percy's face, he was furious too. Not to mention the fact that Jason had already charged.

  
Dark clouds covered the evening sky, making it darker than midnight. Thunder boomed and lightening crackled as Jason ran at Lycaon, gladius in hand.

  
Thick rain pelted in a slanted line, pointing slightly towards Percy. As the water hit him, he straightened himself to standing, his chest rising and falling quickly with his anger. He started forward, a miniature hurricane of water starting around him, matching closely to the small tornado Jason had.

  
Phoenix clenched her fists and stepped forward, fully aware of the flames surrounding her, causing the rain to evaporate as it came close to the searing flame.

  
She stared calmly ahead, satisfied by the terrified look on both Jason and Percy's faces. No, she didn't want them to be afraid of her. But if they were scared of someone they knew, she had no doubt of how terrified Lycaon would be. If not now, than at least when she was finished with him.

  
She forced the fire in a circle around her, creating her own tornado of searing hot, blue flame. As someone who could control fire, you learn petty fast what flame is the coolest to hottest; yellow flames actually won't burn you, orange flames are the lowest heat, then red, and finally blue.

  
Lycaon sneered, but Phoenix could see a flash of fear in his eyesalthough it was gone not a moment later. "You think the three of you can kill me? You mortals will die with old age, while I keep coming back. This fight against us monsters will never end."

  
Phoenix laughed darkly, noticing everyone around them cringe at the hollow sound. All but Percy, who stared at Lycaon with a darkness she'd only seen in herself. Now she understood why Annabeth seemed afraid of him around Akhlys, although nothing Percy could do would ever make Phoenix fear him.

  
"Oh, I don't care about winning. And you're not going back to wherever you creatures go when you die. No, I'm going to make sure you suffer eternal pain," Phoenix said, still walking towards him, leisurely putting one foot in front of the other, and grinning maniacally. When she finally approached him, she stepped close enough where only inches separated their entire bodies. She could feel his breath on her face, where her insane grin remained. Phoenix put two fingers under his chin to lift it slightly, then slid her hand down and tightly around his neck. Her smile dropped. "By the time I'm done with you, Tartarus will seem like Elysium."

She let the flames radiate to her hand as it seared her hand print into his skin. Lycaon gasped for air, clawing at her hand as it slowly tightened and hissing as it tore the flesh from his palms.

  
Through her hand, she felt a liquid pressing to get through the surface, and slightly loosened her grip. As Lycaon coughed up blood, Phoenix glanced over at Percy, who had his hand out as he concentrated on Lycaon. He was forcing his blood up through his throat.

  
Phoenix let go of Lycaon's neck in favor of concentrating on that blood, making it rise in heat until it began to boil. He clawed at his neck, screaming in pain as he fell to the ground. A bolt of lightening hit the King of the Wolves, temporarily blinding Phoenix.

  
Jason, Percy, and Phoenix stepped up to the tortured monster, all repeatedly causing whatever pain they could. The three columns around the demigods now mixed together around them and Lycaon, creating an impenetrable wall of water, wind, and fire.

  
Phoenix didn't hear Artemis and Apollo screaming her name, begging her to stop before she did something she'd regret. The only thing she heard were Lycaon's screams, the ringing from lightening, and the sizzling of the flames. That was, until she felt the silver arrow pierce her stomach.

  
She dropped to her knees, yanking Artemis's arrow from her as the dizziness took over. She knew Artemis missed any arteries, and that Apollo would heal her as soon as the sleeping-arrow took over, but she couldn't help the betrayal she felt. The betrayal was soon replaced with gratitude as she realized what she'd just done, and she new she'd never forgive herself.


	34. Chapter 34

Apollo panicked. He could barely see through the whirlwind of wind, water, and fire, but he knew what they were doing to Lycaon by the screams.

  
In all honesty, Apollo usually wouldn't care, if it weren't for Phoenix.

  
Nixie would never forgive herself if she continued to do this, and Apollo could feel the godly power radiating from her. If they didn't stop soon, the godly side of them would take over and kill their mortal side.

  
Apollo jumped when that Nico di Angelo kid appeared from a shadow beside him.  
"You need to get them to stop. _Now_."

  
Apollo glared, but laced his fingers with his twin's. He had no doubt in his mind that she was having the same thoughts as him. "No kidding."

  
Nico rolled his eyes, but still looked panicked. "I can feel them dying. That much power is going to kill them, and it's going to happen in the next few minutes. Its like my shadow traveling; if I do it too much, I'll fade."

  
Apollo nodded in understanding. "I know. I can feel it too."

  
He glanced over at Artemis to see her slip an arrow from her pouch and take aim.

  
"What are you _doing?!_ " Nico shouted.

  
Artemis glared, but a tear rolled down her cheek nonetheless. "Relax, son of Hades. This will only put them to sleep, and Apollo will heal their injuries."

  
Nico looked at Apollo wearily, and he nodded.

"I won't let anything happen to them. Besides, Phoenix is like a sister to Artemis and I."

  
Artemis took a deep breath, and Apollo squeezed her hand before letting go, allowing her to take aim. He knew she didn't need to; She didn't even need to look at a target to make it.

  
She released the arrow, and the water in the column crashed to the ground in a loud splash. Artemis fired another, and the wind dissipated. She notched another arrow, but didn't shoot. Another tear rolled down her cheek, and Apollo followed her gaze.

  
Phoenix stood elegantly with solid white eyes, her hair flowing around her as if she were under water. Lycaon was in front of her, curled in a fetal position over a pile of his own blood. He whimpered as he coughed up more, shaking in absolute terror.

  
It horrified Apollo to think of what could be going on inside Lycaon's body, but shook the thought away. He honestly didn't want to know.

  
Artemis's hand shook around her bow and Apollo kissed her temple. "You're not gonna miss, and I'll make sure she's fine."

  
Artemis shook her head. "That's not what I'm worried about, brother. She will never forgive us."

  
Apollo wrapped his arm around Artemis and pulled her into a hug, causing her to lower her bow. She tucked her face in his chest.  
"Hey, that's not true. She might be a little mad, but she'll forgive us. She will forgive you. Artemis, do you trust me?"

  
Apollo was slightly shocked at her immediate, "Yes."

  
"Then take the shot. Otherwise, she'll never forgive _herself_."

  
Artemis reluctantly pulled away from her brother and notched her bow, her hands shaking as she took the shot. The silver arrow pierced Phoenix's stomach and she dropped to her knees, ripping it out and throwing it aside. Apollo's heart dropped at the betrayed look on her face, but sighed in relief as Phoenix's expression quickly turned to gratitude.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Percy's stomach hurt. Really badly, actually. He groaned tiredly, confused at the sound of bed sheets. Weren't they in a cave in Pennsylvania? No, They were outside the cave, and Jason, Percy, and Phoenix...

  
" _Oh gods._ "

  
Percy shot up in bed, ignoring the sharp pain in his stomach as he searched the other beds for Phoenix and Jason. The bed beside his was empty, but looked recently slept in, and he hoped that was Jason's. The bed beside that held Phoenix, who sat with her knees to her chest and her face pressed into them.

  
"Phoenix?"

  
She looked over at him with red eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

  
Percy raised an eyebrow, and a tear fell down Phoenix's cheek.

 

"Its Thalia."

 

* * *

 

 

  
The moment Jason woke up, he was out of his bed in search for Thalia. He wouldn't have been so eager, if Phoenix hadn't come in crying after visiting their sister.

  
He eventually found Will, and shoved past him, despite his objections.

  
"Jason, don't go in there!"

  
"Shut it, Solace, she's my sister!"

  
Will reached out and grabbed Jason's arm. "Jason, you need to listen to me. I'll explain, just don't go in----"

  
Jason yanked his arm away and slammed the door open. He sighed in relief when he saw that Thalia was okay. She looked up at him with a startled expression. He ran to her side and took her hand, quickly noticing the bandage that was wrapped around her head.

  
"Thalia? Are you okay?"

  
His heart dropped at the look she gave him, and he dreaded the question he knew she was about to ask.

  
"Who are you?"


	35. Chapter 35

Will sighed. He'd tried to warn Jason, just like he'd tried to warn Phoenix. Thalia didn't remember anything, not even her name. Artemis and Apollo both said they couldn't return the memories, but that they'd return return on their own over time.

  
Jason rushed to Thalia's bedside, and Will pitied him.

  
"Thalia?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

  
Thalia looked at him in confusion, and realization crossed Jason's face.

  
"Who are you?"

  
Jason shook his head softly and stepped back, turning to walk back to the door.

  
"Jason," Will said softly, reaching out.

  
Jason put a hand up and squeezed his eyes shut, but not before a single tear slipped out. "Just... _don't_ ," he said softly. "Not right now, Will, but thank you."

  
Will nodded as Jason walked out. He knew Jason would need a friend, so he set out in search of Nico.

 

* * *

 

 

  
"She has a bad concussion, and a few other issues. Her severe injuries were healed by my dad, but Apollo couldn't fix her memory loss," Will explained, pausing to take a spreading breath. "When Jason went in to see her, she didn't now who he was, or who she was herself. Phoenix had gone in earlier, but she had a worse reaction. She ended up having a panic attack; I mean, I can't blame her. She did just get her sister back, and now Thalia doesn't even know who she is."

  
Nico sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Will had just come to his room and asked if he would check on Jason, as he knew Jason and Nico had feelings for each other. Nico felt bad, immensely so, but Will seemed okay with the change in events. Nico assumed that might have had something to do with the longing looks the son of Apollo sent Piper.

  
"Anyways, my point is, they both need someone."

  
Nico nodded. "I know. I'll go find Jason, I think I know where he'll be if not in his room. I think Percy can help Phoenix more than I could."

  
Will nodded, then pointed to a chair in Nico's room. "Sit. I need to check your injuries."

  
Nico glared. So that's what was in the bag Will had brought with him. "I'm fine, Will. Really. Just a few scratches."

 

Will glared right back. "Sit, death boy. _Now_ ."

 

Nico sighed with a small smile, reluctantly flopping down in the chair. Will dug through the bag for some peroxide, a few bandages, and some gauze. Nico pulled up the leg of his sweat pants (he'd slept in them the night before, after they'd gotten back to the ship) and winced from the pain.

  
Will smirked. "I told you so. You're not fine."

  
Nico glared halfheartedly. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
Nico smacked Will on the head with a grin.

"Jerk."

  
Will laughed and started cleaning the wound.  
Even if Nico and Will couldn't be in a relationship, that didn't mean they couldn't be friends. The two actually had more in common than Nico thought possible, and he wouldn't want to lose that because of relationship problems.

 

* * *

 

 

  
"It's Thalia."

 

Percy stood from the bed, cautiously walking over to Phoenix as the silent tears streamed down her face.

  
"Phoenix," he said softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her. "What happened?"

  
Phoenix furiously wiped her eyes with her sleevewell, Percy's sleeve. She was still wearing his hoodie. "She uh... When I woke up, I wanted to go check on her. Will tried to stop me, but I didn't listen. I'd just gotten my sister back, you know? I wanted to make sure she was okay."

  
She coughed, then wiped her eyes again. Percy crawled up behind her and pulled her into his lap, where she slung her legs sideways over his lap and curled into his side. "You don't have to tell me yet if you don't want to."

 

She shook her head. "She's okay, physically. Apollo healed her injuries; all but one. He tried, but said that he couldn't. She doesn't remember _anything_ , Percy."

  
Percy's heart clinched painfully. Thalia was one of his closest friends, even if she could be a pain in the ass. They'd been through a lot together, and it hurt to imagine her not remembering him. He couldn't begin to understand how much Phoenix must be gong throughjust getting her sister back, only to lose her again.

  
He wrapped his arms tightly around her, tucking her head under his chin. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

  
Phoenix school her head, then lightly punched him in the arm. "Stop trying to act like you're okay."

  
Percy raised his eyebrows, then remembered she couldn't see his face. "Why do you say that?"

  
Phoenix curled up closer to Percy. "Because I know you were close. Even though I hadn't seen you around her a lot, I know you care about her."

  
Percy sighed. "Yeah, I do. I'll be okay, though. She's your sister, and you need someone right now."

  
Phoenix looked up at him with a scowl. "I don't need anyone. I can take care of myself, Percy."

  
Percy shook his head, and she sat up, causing him to pull his arms back. She still sat on his lap, though. "No one is invincible, Phoenix. You're hurting, so I'm going to be there for you."

  
"I don't need your constant protection, Percy."

  
Now that Percy thought about it, Phoenix really acted a lot like Nico sometimes. He'd bet Nico would get a kick out of that. No wonder they got along so well.

  
"I'm not saying you do. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to protect you."

  
Phoenix growled in frustration, now climbing off of Percy's lap. He had to admit, he missed the warmth she'd provided. "I don't need to be protected! I'm not a child, Percy. I can handle myself."

  
Percy sighed, somehow managing to keep his cool around this frustrating, yet attractive girl. "I know, I'm not saying you _need_ protection. What did I tell you right before Lycaon..." he trailed off. They both knew what he'd meant.

 

_Right before he temporarily kill_ _ed me._

  
Phoenix tensed at the memory, but answered nonetheless. "You said you were trying to protect me."

  
"And why was I protecting you?"

  
Phoenix scoffed at his tone, and he smirked. If she wasn't a child, and didn't want to be spoken to like one, then she shouldn't act like one.

  
"Because you're a stubborn _ass_ ," she mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and looking say with a pout.

  
Percy chuckled and rolled his eyes. When her mood didn't soften any, he placed his hand softly under her chin and turned her face to look at him.

  
Her eyes were still red, and Percy knew he'd only been distracting her from crying. She was still upset, but he was trying his hardest. Even if she didn't realize it, he was protecting her now. He was protecting her from her grief, and vowed to watch over her. He hadn't forgotten about the scars on her arms, although they weren't new.

  
"Phoenix," he said softly, voice barely above a whisper. "What did I say in the cave?"

  
Pale and stormy grey-green eyes locked onto sea-green ones. Phoenix swallowed visibly. "You said I needed protection."

  
Percy shook his head slowly, never breaking her gaze. "I said I _wanted_ to protect you. That means, even if you don't need my protection, I'll be there. That when you let your guard down, I'll be there to make sure you're safe during that time, and that you don't need to constantly be on edge. We're demigods, and we're constantly hunted; don't all of us need a break at some point?"

  
As he spoke, they'd both slowly gravitated towards each other. He removed his hand from her chin in favor of lacing their fingers beside them. Phoenix glanced down at their intertwined hands, then to his lips, then back to his eyes.

  
"But," she breathed, and Percy could feel the cool air from it ghosting his skin. "if you're protecting me, letting me have a break, then you wouldn't have your own."

  
"I'm always on break when I'm with you."

  
Their lips were only centimeters apart, but Percy stopped. He knew they'd both wanted this, but now was not the time. They were both emotional after what had happened in that cave, and then in the situation with Thalia. If Percy was going to kiss her, he didn't want it to be because of grief, or out of fear of losing the other.

  
He slid his hand from hers and cupped both of her cheeks, lifting his chin to kiss her forehead. Phoenix made a small noise of protest, and Percy smiled softly.

  
"Not now," he mumbled quietly against her forehead.

  
She nodded in understanding, apparently also having the same thoughts, before crawling back into his lap and curling up like before.

  
They sat in comfortable silence until her breathing evened out, soon followed by Percy's own, and they both fell asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

"Jason?" Nico asked as he knocked on the door to said blonde's room.

  
When there was no answer, he shadow-traveled in, only to find it empty. With a sigh, Nico shadow-traveled to his own room, threw on the hoodie Jason gave him, and made his way to the main deck.

  
Just as he'd thought, the figure of a person sat on the highest mast. Nico smiled softly, bringing the shadows together and dropping himself off beside the son of Jupiter.

  
To Nico's surprise, Jason sat with his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around them tightly, and head resting back on the mast. Nico shook his head with a smirk, sitting down beside Jason and trying to place the blonde in a conifer position.  
Nico had fully intended on leaving after making sure Jason was comfortable, then coming back in a bit to check on him. That is, until the sleeping idiot turned out to be heavier than Nico had thought, and slumped down on Nico's lap.

  
His head and back were on Nico's thighs as he lay on his back, and his legs were straight out, one of them hanging off the mast.  
When Nico tried to move him, He mumbled something incoherent and shifted, causing Nico to freeze. After a few more vain attempts, Nico finally gave up and started carding his fingers through the blonde strands, only stopping to pull off the borrowed hoodie and lay it over Jason.

  
Unfortunately, Nico ended up falling asleep himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Jason woke up in a different position than he had been before. Something warm was placed over him, and something soft was in his hair.

  
He carefully reached up, feeling that the soft object was a familiar hand. The identity of that hand was confirmed when Jason saw that the warm thing around him was the hoodie he'd given Nico.

  
He smiled fondly and slowly sat up, taking the hoodie and placing it over Nico. He sat up beside the son of Hades and laced their fingers together, embracing in the fact that he could.

  
Nico really did look like a little kitten. His his was all ruffled, his cheeks were adorably flushed, and his lips were parted slightly. He looked so peaceful, and Jason was glad to see Nico get some sleep. It was honestly the happiest he'd seen him in a while, and that's saying something.

  
Jason leaned his head back and watched the sky. In the time he had slept, it was already dark. He and Nico must have slept a whole day, but he was glad for it. They'd both needed some sleep.

  
"Jason?"

  
Jason opened his eyes, expecting Nico to be awake, but was surprised to see that his eyes remained closed. Jason sat up, leaning a little to get a better look at Nico's face. He looked slightly happy at first, but then flinched and paled drastically.

  
"Jason?" He asked again, but there was fear in his voice. "Jason!"

  
"Nico? Hey, Nico, I'm right here. Can you hear me?"

  
Nico didn't seen to be able to hear him, and started breathing heavily, mumbling. "Jason, wake up. You're okay. Please wake up, you can't leave me. You're all I have left!"

  
Jason's heart clinched painfully, and he put his hands on Nico's shoulders. "Nico, listen to me. It's just a dream. I'm right here, I'm okay. Can you hear me?"

  
Nico started crying, and Jason pulled the sleeping boy in his arms. If he couldn't wake him, he could at least try to comfort him somehow.

  
"Shh, Neeks. Its okay. I'm okay, I'm right here."  
He did that for a while until Nico suddenly tensed, then started sobbing and wrapped his arms around Jason, showing that he'd woken up.

  
Jason sighed in relief, pulling back and holding Nico at arms length. Nico fought for a second, seemingly not wanting to let go, but let Jason pull back regardless.

  
"What happened in that dream, Nico?"

  
Nico shook his head, not meeting Jason's eyes. Jason ducked his head a little in an attempt to catch Nico's gaze.

  
"You said my name in your sleep, and sounded panicked." Nico tensed, and Jason hesitated. Finally, he whispered, "Did I die?"

 

Nico's shoulders slumped and he started crying again, so Jason silently pulled him back in his arms.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Nico didn't want to tell Jason what had happened. He was too afraid, and was terrified that it could really happen. With him being a demigod, that wasn't all that uncommon.

  
Sadly, Jason would eventually get Nico to tell him what happened, anyways. So, he figured, he might as well just tell him now.

  
Nico nodded into Jason's shirt, answering his previous question.

  
Jason paused before asking, "How?"

  
Nico took a deep breath and pulled away, gathering the shadows and taking them to his room. Jason jumped, but relaxed when he processed what had happened.

  
"It wasn't just you, but you were the worst."  
Jason raised an eyebrow in both curiosity and concern.

  
Nico took another deep breath. "Lycaon and a few other minor gods, some I hadn't even heard of. They'd been killing off all of the seven, and Reyna, Phoenix, Luke, and Will. I kept seeing images of you dying, just like I had Hazel before they got her."

  
Jason wrapped his arm around Nico and pulled him against his side. One of the things Nico liked about Jason was his patients and understanding. He wouldn't pressure you to keep talking, he would just pull you into a hug. He wouldn't say everything would be okay, because he knew that was a lie.

  
"They kept showing me all of these brutal ways you would die, and told me that each minor god had a turn in torturing you." Nico bit his lip, trying to hold back a sob. "I think what made your death worst was because of the way you really died. I'd seen all these images of horrible deaths, and then there you were. Right in front of me, and they'd been doing the same to you. Showing you images of everyone you cared for dying. But you were okay, and I was beyond relived. I thought we'd be okay, that we still had each other even though everyone else was g-gone." His voice cracked and he had to pause.

  
Jason rested his forehead on Nico's head, running his hand up and down Nico's arm for comfort. "You don't have to to keep going if don't want to. I understand this is hard for you."

  
Nico shook his head. He needed to get this out now.

  
"You looked relived, happy even. I started running towards you, and just when I'd gotten there, an arrow pierced your chest." Nico choked on a sob. "It was horrible. I'd gone through all of these visions and nightmares of you dying a horrible death, and just when I think I'd gotten you back, the simplest thing pulled you away from me. I'd caught you before you hit the ground, and you died in my arms. I was completely alone, and it just felt so real..."

  
"You're afraid that it's a demigod dream," Jason concluded softly.

  
Nico nodded. "I can't lose you. _Any_ of you. I... I didn't just watch you die, but I _felt_ your heart stop. I would have felt it even if I was halfway across the world."

  
Jason reached over to wrap both arms around Nico, pulling the boy tight to his chest. Nico had to hold back another sob when Jason said, "Can you feel my heartbeat now?"

  
Nico nodded, burying his face in Jason's collar bone. He yelped in surprise when Jason flopped down on Nico's bed, pulling the son of Hades into his arms and curling up.

  
"What are you doing?" Nico asked softly.

  
"I'm staying in here tonight." The tone Jason used said there was no argument.

  
Nico nodded, curling up in Jason's arms and letting sleep envelope him.

 

* * *

 

 

When Percy woke up, Phoenix was gone. The clock beside the bed in the infirmary said 2:00 a.m., and Percy couldn't help but wonder where she'd gone.

  
He crawled out of bed, sighing in relief when his stomach caused him no pain; the ambroisa and Phoenix's healing must have done it's job pretty quickly.

  
After wandering around for a while, Percy eventually found Phoenix on the main deck, looking up st the stars and leaning against the railing. She was facing out to sea, so she couldn't see Percy approaching behind her.

  
"You know," he started, stepping up to lean on the railing beside her. "One of those constellations is an old friend of mine."

  
"Zoë Nightshade. Thalia told me when I'd asked about her." She chuckled softly. "When you're close to Artemis, you get to know her lieutenants."

  
Percy smiled. "She hated guys. I mean, hated. Like, she probably would have gutted me when we first met if she could've."

  
Phoenix laughed. "I wouldn't doubt that. If would have gotten to know each other, I have the feeling you'd have gotten along."

  
"We did."

  
Phoenix glanced over curiously. "What?"

  
"We did," Percy repeated, looking out at the ocean. The light from the moon reflected off the water, and it was mesmerizing. "Well, somewhat. Before she died, she told me that not all men were bad, and that she was honoured I carried her sword."

  
Phoenix messed with the hem of her gloves. "She was a good friend." She grinned. "I just wish she could have spoken like she was from the _21st_ _century_."

  
Percy laughed at that. "Yeah, she and Thalia used to bicker constantly about that. It was pretty fun to watch."

  
Phoenix got a far off look on her face at the mention of her sister. She sighed. "Do me a favor?"

  
Percy nodded. "Anything."

  
"Try not to walk around eggshells when it comes to Thalia. I know it'll seem like I need you to, but don't. Apollo said her memories will come back over time, so I don't want to feel like she's a sore subject. She's not dead, she just doesn't remember me."

  
Percy sighed and turned, snaking an arm around her waistcareful to avoid her bruiseand pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her forehead on his collar bone.

  
Percy sat his chin on her head. "I won't, but if you really feel like you can't talk about it, let me know. You were right, I care about Thalia, and it hurts to talk about her. But, I do understand that, too. She's not gone."

  
Phoenix nodded, and they stayed like that until the sun came up.


	37. Chapter 37

"Rachel IM-ed me ad said that our quest is over," Leo said.

  
Everyone on the _Argo II_ , including the hunters and twin gods, stood on the main deck. Leo had called after getting an IM from Rachel to head back to Camp.

  
"She hadn't told me what the quest was before, but she had said that it was in Pennsylvania. She apparently had another Oracle moment that let her know the little run-in with Lycaon had been the quest, and that we're good to go home."

  
"Oh thank gods," Phoenix groaned.

  
"The rooms are stuffy," a hunter complained. "I hate this ship."

  
Phoenix and Leo simultaneously glared and said, "Don't hate on the ship!"

  
Percy laughed from Phoenix's left. "Yep, definitely Leo's sister."

  
Phoenix turned her glare to Percy.

  
"My hunters and I must be going," Artemis said.

  
Phoenix turned to her with a hurt expression. "Now?"

  
Artemis smiled sadly. "I'm afraid so."

  
"What about Thalia?" Luke asked, stepping up beside said huntress.

  
"Until she regains her memories. She cannot be a huntress. Without her memories, She lacks the training and discipline the other hunters have." She had a pained look on her face. "Her spot will remain hers, only temporarily occupied by Phoebe. When her memories are returned to her, should she choose remain a huntress, she will be welcomed with open arms."

  
Luke nodded, not leaving Thalia's side.

  
Leo sighed. He was a guy, and happy to be one, but he couldn't help wondering what it would be like to be a hunter of Artemis. They constantly traveled. There are always new recruits. They have partial immortality...

  
But there's one thing they don't have that Leo does.

  
_Reyna_.

 

* * *

 

  
  
"I need to head back to Olympus, too."

  
Phoenix turned her attention to Apollo, only to find his statement directed at her. Now, not only was Artemis leaving, but Apollo was too.  
Phoenix sighed. She knew they'd have to leave as soon as the a quest was over, like Apollo had said, but she'd hoped it could have been longer. "Will you at least try to visit? Even if it's just to flash in, say hi, and flash out?"

  
Apollo grinned. "I'll try, Nixie."

  
Phoenix stepped forward and pulled the sun god into a hug, burying her face in his chest. Apollo hugged her back just as tightly before letting go in favor of hugging his sister.

  
"Take care, little sister," Apollo said, pulling away from Artemis.

  
The goddess of the hunt glared. "I am not you're little sister. I was born three days before you!"

  
He grinned. "No need to lie about it. We all know I'm older."

  
"Actually," Phoenix interjected. She grinned broadly. "Its true, Artemis is three days older."

  
Apollo pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, and glaring halfheartedly at Phoenix. " _Nixie!_ You're ruining all my fun!"

  
Phoenix grinned, but before she'd had the chance to respond, a loud thump from behind her made her jump. She heard a loud gasp and Frank yell, "Hazel!" as she spun around.  
Hazel had collapsed, but luckily Nico shadow traveled and caught her before she hit the floor.

  
"Will," he said to the doctor. "I can't shadow-travel again or I'll fade. Go get whatever you need and I'll carry her to the sick bay."

  
Will nodded and started down the stairs. Apollo and Phoenix rushed to Nico's side as he cradled his sister to his chest.

  
"Do you know what happened?" Phoenix asked Apollo.

  
He shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure, but I have an idea. Although, there already is one..." he mumbled, trailing off in thought.

 

Phoenix glared. "Care to share?"

  
Apollo glanced up as if just taking in the situation. "Oh, well, I was going to say I can feel Delphi around, but that's not possible. The Oracle of Delphi is at Camp Half-Blood right now, and no one else could be one unless Rachel dies, or the power was split into two people when it entered them. It's already in Rachel, so it can't be split."

  
Phoenix worried her lip with her teeth. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a bright green light. Hazel opened her eyeswhich were now a solid, glowing greenbut remained limp in Nico's arms.

  
"The Minors have chosen their own paths," she said, but she sounded both like Rachel and the Oracle. "They've decided to take control over Olympus, and that demigods, as well as humans, are useless beings."

  
The green glow faded and her eyes closed, only to open a few minutes later with confusion.

  
"What happened?" Hazel asked. "Did I faint?"

  
"Not exactly," Phoenix answered, glancing wearily at Nico. He had tensed up the moment ' _minor gods'_ left his sister's mouth.

 

He sent Jason a terrified glance, to which Jason returned. Phoenix made a mental note to ask about that later.

  
"Pretty sure you were just freakishly possessed by Delphi, Haze," Leo added.

  
"No." Apollo shook his head. "I've seen this before. Rachel must have seen a prophecy and used a child of Hecate for magic in order to send a message. By the sound of it, there might be quite a few minor gods banning together."

  
Artemis looked troubled as she stepped up beside her brother. "I must tell Father." She turned her attention to Phoenix. "I trust that I can leave my hunters with you, and that you will keep them safe."

  
Phoenix nodded. "I can try, but I can't make any promises. Besides," she grinned. "I think they can take care of themselves."

  
Artemis smiled fondly and pulled the daughter of Hephaestus into a hug. "Be careful, Phoenix Grace. Stay safe."

  
That said, Artemis pulled away and vanished in a flash of light, to which everyone made sure to look away from.

 

* * *

 

Hazel's head hurt. She wasn't used to being used as a communicator, and was not looking forward to the next time. If there was a next time.

  
Even after assuring Nico she was fine, he still insisted she go to the sick bay. Even after Will agreed that she was fine, Nico still insisted on someone keeping an eye on her. So, people would he rotating every day on keeping an eye on Hazel, starting with Phoenix.  
She groaned in frustration.

  
Not that she had anything against Phoenix. The daughter of Hephaestus was very kind and caring. Hazel just felt that she was fine, and didn't need her brother getting her a babysitter.

  
"I care about Nico's opinion," Phoenix said, dragging Hazel from her thoughts. "But I'm not going to force you to stay in here."

  
Hazel sighed in relief. "Thank you."

  
Phoenix smiled. "Of coarse. But, because I respect his opinion, I do want someone to be with you. Mostly so someone can catch you if it happens again. I don't want you getting hurt."

  
Hazel smiled back. "That's very sweet of you, Phoenix. Thank you."

  
"You're welcome." She then got a mischievous look in her eyes. "Nico also doesn't need to now if your watcher was, say, I don't know, Frank, does he?"

  
Hazel laughed softly. "That would be fine. I really appreciate it."

  
Phoenix nodded, but it seemed troubled. "I assume you'll understand if you wake up and I'm not here, tonight?"

  
"Because of Percy, correct?"

  
Phoenix smiled. "Yeah, it'll be because of Percy."

  
Hazel gave her a knowing look. "You have feelings for him, don't you?"

  
Phoenix hesitated, then gave a quick nod. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

  
Hazel had seen the way they looked at each other. When Phoenix wasn't looking, Percy would gaze at her longingly and fondly. Phoenix would always smile at him or blush, which the rest of the crew said was nearly impossible to make her do. They'd both share subtle touches or smiles, but neither had the courage to go after the other. Hazel had to talk the group out of giving them a push. They needed to do things on their own, at their own pace.


	38. Chapter 38

"Nico," Phoenix said, stepping up to Nico as he spoke with Jason. Yes, she was entirely aware that she'd just interrupted him mid-sentence, and that the two were sending her enjoyed glares. "Spill."

  
Nico raised an eyebrow. "Spill what?"

  
Phoenix sent the two her best wolf glare, crossing her arms and jutting out her hip. Jason was visibly trying nor to squirm under her gaze, but Nico's expression was solid as stone. Phoenix found herself slightly impressed.

  
"What you know about what happened to Hazel? Spill," she repeated.

  
This time, Nico and Jason both tensed. Nico sent Jason a pleading look, and Jason sighed with a nod.

 

* * *

 

  
  
"Nico had a dream about all of us dying. He said Lycaon and a few minor gods had been messing with us all, showing us images of all of the crew dying, then actually killing us." He decided to leave out the part about him and Nico being the only ones left, then Jason being killed. Besides, he didn't think he could repeat that without his voice cracking.

  
Phoenix opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off as Percy stepped onto the main deck.  
"Hey, what's up? You guys look freaked."

  
Phoenix nodded towards Jason and Nico. "They had some information about what happened to Hazel."

  
"Nico had a demigod dream," Jason specified, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

  
Percy looked ready to ask for details, but all conversation was lost in a matter of seconds.  
A thick strip of water shot out from the ocean, wrapping itself around Phoenix's neck and dragging her violently backwards. A scream ripped from her lungs, only to be silenced as she hit the water, leaving a splashing sound in it's place.

  
Jason, Nico, and Percy stood frozen in horror. Jason felt a tight, sharp pain in his chest and his breathing sped up. He couldn't make a conscious thought, still trying to process what just happened. He'd lost both of his sister's, and now he was having a panic attack.

  
Percy shrieked Phoenix's name, lunging to the railing and diving over.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Percy swam as fast as he possibly could, and that was fast for a son of Poseidon.

  
Phoenix clutched at her throat with wide eyes, mouth opened in a silent scream. Percy tried his hardest to will the water away from her, but all of his attempts were in vain. What scared Percy even more than her drowning, was that if the water kept pulling her down, every bone in her body would be crushed by the water pressure.

  
When he finally caught up, He wrapped his arms around her waist and forced the water to pull them up. They continued to be pulled down, and Percy was just about ready to give up all hope, when the watery noose released Phoenix from it's hold.

  
Percy shot up to the _Argo II_ with the dark haired girl in his arms. Although she was currently unconscious, Percy made sure to keep a bubble of air around her head. There was no way he was going to lose her, under any circumstances.

  
"Percy!" Nico yelled, rushing to the edge to help pull Phoenix on deck. "What happened? Is she okay? What pulled her down?"

  
Percy shook his head, grunting as he pulled himself up. "I don't know. I thought I was the only one who could control water like that, besides nymphs or any dad. I doubt my dad would have done it, and it wouldn't make since fora nymph to go only for Phoenix."

  
Percy glanced up at Jason, who was still frozen at the spot, tears falling down his face. Percy realized he was probably in shock after almost losing both of his sister's.

  
"Hey, Nico?"

  
Nico's head shot up from looking at Phoenix, eyes glossy with soon-to-fall tears. Percy didn't realize just how much the son of Hades cared for the daughter of Hephaestus until now.

  
"Yeah?" he said.

  
Percy glanced at Jason, then turned back to Nico. "Can you go get Will?"

  
Nick glanced at Jason as well, seemingly catching the unsaid message. Take him too.  
He nodded, grabbed Jason's hand, and started toward the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

  
" _Phoenix!_ "

  
Leo's head shot up from where it rested on Hazel's bedside at the sound of a scream. It had been his turn to watch the golden eyed girl, and they'd both fallen asleep while talking.

  
Hazel was still sound asleep, so Leo quickly and quietly stood from his chair and left the room. She'd be fine on her own for a few minutes; Leo needed to make sure his sister was okay.

  
Skipping two at a time, Leo rushed up the steps to the main deck. The door swung open just before he reached it, leaving him standing in front of a surprised Nico's and shocked Jason. Leo's stomach tightened as he noticed the boys were crying, and he shoved past them.

  
Percy was crouched on the floor in front of an unconscious Phoenix. His hand hovered over her chest and his eyes were clenched shut.  
Leo rushed over and sat down beside his sister, slipping his hand into hers. "Percy, what happened? Is she okay? Why is she soaked?"

  
Percy glanced up at Leo, then help up his index finger before returning his attention to Phoenix. Leo wasn't going to complain, knowing Percy needed concentration for whatever it was he was doing.

  
Phoenix's eyes shot open and she sat up... right before leaving forward on her knees and hacking up water and stomach acid.  
Percy and Leo simultaneously winced, Leo squeezing her hand as Percy rubbed circles on her back.

  
When Phoenix finished puking, she dry heaved a few times, then laid on her back. She lazily wiped the back of her hand across her mouth and closed her eyes.

  
" _Fuck_ ," she moaned. "Never puking again. That was horrible."

  
Leo couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of his lips, and neither could Percy, it seemed.

  
Percy wiped a tear from under his eye, leaning down to rest his forehead on Phoenix's. Leo raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He had seen the looks the two sent each other, but no one had really seen them actually interact besides when they were arguing.

  
"Gods." Percy smirked. "You were nearly drowned and crushed by water pressure, yet all you care about is how awful throwing up is."

  
Now Leo cut in. "Wait, so that's what happened? She was almost drowned? By what?"

  
Percy opened his mouth to speak, But was cut off as another voice answered, "Me."

  
Percy and Phoenix sat up, and the three demigods turned to where the voice came from. A teenage guy with dark hair and ocean-blue eyes stood, leaning on one of those thingies Poseidon has... Trident! That's right, a trident. Leo had forgotten what they were called.

  
Anyways, the nineteen-year-old looking guy leaned on a strident made of water, a smirk showing off his pearly white teeth. (Leo smirked at his pun.)

  
Percy growled low in his throat. "Trident."

  
Leo burst into laughter. "Wait, wait. So, this guy's name is actually Trident? Like, what, did your mom"

  
" _Enough!_ " Trident bellowed with a sneer. "You insignificant demigods have been given a warning. We minor gods are seeking revenge. Join us, or _stand down_."

  
Now it was Percy's time to laugh; a dry, hateful laugh. "I've fought the Titan _Kronos_ and won. I've been attacked by _Tartarus_ himself, _in Tartarus,_ and _lived_. I've smarted off _Zeus_ and was not struck down." Thunder rumbled over head. "I've _bathed in the river Styx_ and made it out okay. I fought against an _army_ in Hades realm _right after_ and _won_. I've defeatedno,  _we've_ defeated the earth goddess, and we're not afraid of a few _minor_ gods."

  
Phoenix stood from where she sat, walking over to the god with a dark look. She raised her chin defiantly. "If you ever, ever the something like that again----to me, or _anyone else_ I'll be more than happy to take that damned three prong stick of yours and shove it"

  
" _O-kay!_ " Leo cut off, clapping his hands together with an obvious fake smile. Phoenix had started raising her voice, and Percy looked ready to kill Trident for the lustful look in his eyes. "We'll consider your offer, so how about you go talk to some of those _amazing_ minor gods and let us tell the camps? So they can join you, of coarse."

  
Trident grinned. _Apparently_ he was an idiot. "Wonderful! I will tell the others. Brother, we must take over father's realm!"

  
Percy's eye twitched. "Uh huh, sure."

  
Trident looked at Phoenix with a smirk. "I like her. If you are lucky, I may pick you as my queen when I rule over Olympus."

  
Phoenix turned around, angrily mumbling something about monsters always wanting her, and pulled Percy and Leo to their feet. She waved her hand at him dismissively, not even sparing him a glance. "You can leave, now."

  
"Very well," Trident said, disappearing in a bright flash of light.


	39. Chapter 39

"Fucking asshole," Phoenix growled, arms crossed over her chest as she walked with Percy and Leo towards the infirmary. "I'm not their gods dam property."

  
Percy sighed, shaking his head slightly with a smirk. "Can you blame them?"

  
Phoenix glanced up and blushed. She knew that Percy wanted to kiss herthey'd come pretty close to itbut he hadn't openly, well, _flirted_ before. Did he actually like her? Or was it just physical? And what if he wanted to go back to Annabeth? Did he still love her? Of coarse he does!

  
Phoenix glanced back down at the floor, mood becoming even worse. He'd known Annabeth longer; loved her. Phoenix had no doubt in her mind that Percy would always chose Annabeth.

  
Phoenix was pulled from her thoughts as a large of strong arms wrapped around her, vaguely showing her an _SPQR_ tattoo on his forearm. "Jason," she mumbled. "I lived through the water pressure, but that won't do me much good if you _squeeze the shit_ out of me."

  
Jason pulled away with a blush, rubbing the back of his neck with a small smile. Phoenix's heart dropped as she noticed both he and Nico's eyes were red and puffy. Even Will looked slightly relieved that she was okay.  
Phoenix sighed and stepped forward, wrapping her arms back around Jason's waist and burning her face in his chest. "I love you."

  
She could practically feel Jason smile above her. "I love you too, _Nixie_."

  
Phoenix groaned and pulled away. "Nope. You ruined it. Fucking ruined it, Grace."

  
Percy, Jason, Leo, Nico, and Will all laughed.

Jason grinned. "You should have seen that coming, _Grace_."

  
Phoenix felt her own grin gracing ** _(A/N sorry I had to. Don't hate me)_** her face. That was the first timethat she could rememberthat they'd told each other they loved each other. Artemis was the first to point out her last name, but Jason didn't need to know that.

  
Leo slung an arm around her shoulder. "We should hurry. I wanna make sure _Nixie_ here is okay."

  
Phoenix threw her head back with a groan, arms up in exasperation. "Dam you, Apollo!"  
She could have sworn the room got slightly brighter.

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nico asked after everyone else left the sick bay.

  
He'd decided to stay behind, being as he had nothing better to do, and cared for Phoenix. Even though he hasn't known her as long as he'd have like to, he was still starting to think of her like a sister. Much like what had happened with Reyna.

  
Phoenix chuckled slightly in exasperation. Nico may have asked abut five times already. "Nico, I promise. I'm fine."

  
Nico sighed, tempted to ask another time, but deciding it better not to. He tensed when he felt a pair of thin arms wrap around him.

  
"Sorry," Phoenix said, pulling back. "I forgot you don't like to be touch"

  
She was cut off as Nico pulled her back, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, making his voice muffled. " 'S okay... It's not that I don't like being touched, its that no one wants to touch me."

  
Phoenix sighed, pulling him slightly closer in a protective way. "I'm always here if you need a hug or someone to talk to, Nico. Don't be afraid to ask me for anything. Better yet, if you want a hug, just come give me one. No warning necessary." She kissed the top of his head. "You're like a little brother to me. I'll always be here for you."

  
Nico pulled back with a glare. "I'm older than you. By, like, eighty years."

  
"So the grandpa's a smartass, too."

  
Nico rolled his eyes, pulling entirely away and standing up. He had a stern look on his face, but Phoenix didn't miss the slight upturn of his lips. "You should get some rest. We need everyone we can get in case of another attack."

  
Phoenix nodded, leaning back in the cold, white bed as Nico left the room. Will had insisted she stay in the sick bay long enough to rest, and for him to check and make sure all of her vital signs were okay. That water had been a lot colder than she'd appreciated, and it had worried him.

  
Although she was raised by Lupa, Phoenix bad never been one to follow the rules.

  
Once she was sure Nico was gone, Phoenix skipped out of bed and glanced out the small window in the door. When no one passed through the halls, she slipped out and made her way to the engine room.

  
Despite Leo's reputation of never leaving said room, Phoenix had the feeing he'd probably be in Reyna's room for a bit. So, after reassuring that the room was, indeed, clear, Phoenix turned on her heal back to her own room.

  
She slipped in silently, heading straight to her drawers to grab her leather gloves, goggles, and a hair band. She ran to the mirror, pulled her hair up into a ponytail, And prob be her goggles up on her head.

  
After Percy saw her scars, Phoenix hadn't bothered to wear her gloves. She simply resorted back to bending the Mist, as she'd done before Leo had given them to her. Using the gloves, rather than Mist, saved a lot more energy for battle and practice.

  
After making sure she had everything, she slipped into Leo's room, borrowed his enchanted tool belt, and slipped back to the engine room. She felt pretty accomplished with her ninja skills, and now she was ready to work on an engine.

 

* * *

 

 

  
So, Percy had actually expected Phoenix to stay in her room in the sick bay. Granted, he probably should have considered the fact that she listens to no one.

  
With a heavy sigh, Percy turned and made his way to her room, knowing she most likely wasn't there. After asking a few of the Sevennone of which had seen herit didn't take long for Percy to figure out where she was.

 

For some reason, he hadn't expected to see the sight before him now.

  
Phoenix was on her knees, elbows and arms propped up on the engine in front of her as she worked on it. She wasn't using anything dangerous, so her goggles were still placed up on her head. Her clothes and skin were covered in grease and sweat, dirt smudges all over her. By some miraculous chance, she had hardly anything on her face, which glowedalong with the rest of herunder the reddish-orange light of the engine room.

  
Percy couldn't help but to stare for a while, admiring her concentration to her work. She seemed to be enjoying herself, humming a quiet tune of a song Percy had most likely never heard. Eventually, she seemed to notice another presence in the room and turn around.

  
She blushed as she locked eyes with Percy, dropping her tools into Leo's enchanted belt and standing up. "Oh, uh, hey. Sorry, I'll just pick this up."

  
Percy shook his head, walking over to her with crossed arms. He smirked. "You're fine. You looked pretty happy. And concentrated."

  
Phoenix smiled, running the back of her hand across her face to remove the sweat. Percy chuckled immediately, noticing that she'd only succeeded in smearing a streak of grease from her forehead to her cheekbone. He smiled, shaking his head fondly as he took a step forward.

  
Percy cupped her jaw with both of is hands, tilting her head up so he could see better. He gently reached up with his thumb to wipe away the dirt, letting his hands linger even after it was gone.

  
He pulled hands away, remembering their agreement on waiting because of their emotional state over Thalia. Phoenix looked disappointed, but seemed to understand as if she'd thought the same thing.

  
"So," Percy started. "What were you working on, anyways?"

  
Phoenix pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. "Making sure everything's okay with the engine."

  
"Anything I can help with?"

  
Phoenix thought for a minute, then shook her head. "Leo knows what he's doing, so there's not really anything that needs repaired."

  
Percy nodded, stepping back at noticing how close they were. "Well, I think we're getting pretty close to the Camp now. We should probably start walking back up."

 

Phoenix nodded. "You're right."

 

True to his word, you could see the camp not too far off in the distance. Everyone was gathered on deck, waiting for the ship to land. Close to twenty minutes later, the Seven plus were hugging and greeting the others at camp, eager to get back to their soft, comfortable cabin beds.

 

* * *

 

 

Gods, Nico was tired. Hed already been up half the night, thinking about, you guessed it: Jason Grace. 

 

He chose to stay back from all the reunions, knowing tjat not many people would want to see him. The only friends he really had were Phoenix, the Seven, and Reyna. Besides, he was tired, so we went to Cabin Thirteen and crawled into bed. The silence, of coarse, led him to over thinking everything. The silence had gone on for at leas four hours, as it was just past one in the morning, bit his thoughts just wouldn't stop. He was restless. 

 

He couldn't deny the feelings he had for Jason, no matter now much he wanted to. Guys like him never got the happy endings; even the ones who didn't have to go through all that he had. Why would Jason want him? It didn't make any sense, but at the same time, it did.

 

They'd both been through tragedies, so Jason knew what it was like to lose things. He'd felt miserable before. He was dealing with his own issues, his constant grief for the losses in the battles, the drama of everyday life, the constant fear of being attacked. They all had baggage, so maybe Nico wasn't that different from Jason, after all.

 

Before he had the chance to change his mind, Nico crawled out of bed, taking his time to walk all the way to Cabin One. He could only hope this would go as planned.


	40. Chapter 40

"Nico?" Jason asked after opening the door. Nico knew that Thalia wasn't here, as she was staying with the Hunters. Phoenix stayed with Percy, rather than stay in Cabin One with Jason, or the Hepbaestus Cabin with Leo.

 

Taking a deep, calming breath, Nico stepped forward. 

 

He could see, as well as feel Jason's shock when Nico pressed their lips together. 

 

Nico's arms stayed at his sides, just pressing his lips against Jason's. When Jason stayed tense, doubt immediately filled Nico's chest, abd he stepped back. He stared at the concrete, muttered a quick, "Sorry," then turned to leave. 

 

Maybe, that hadn't been the best idea.

 

* * *

 

To say Jason was surprised would be an understatement. He'd opened the door, confused as to why anyone would be at the cabin, only to see Nico. Not a moment later, soft lips were pressed to his, and he froze. 

 

He had to be dreaming. There was no way this was reality. Yet, he didn't remember falling asleep; much less laying down _to_ fall asleep.

 

By the time he realized that it was actually happening, Nico had pulled back, mumbled what sounded like an apology, then turned to leave. 

 

"Oh no you don't," Jason muttered, reaching out to grab Nico's wrist. 

 

Nico's eyes widened in surprise as Jason pulled him back, crashing their lips together. 

 

All surprise was erased as their lips.molded together perfectly. Jason vaguely noticed them backing up, and the sound of the door shutting, before Nico's arms wound their way around his neck. 

 

In all his life, Jason had never imagined that he'd be making out with Nico dI Angelo. I mean, sure, he'd imagined it _plenty_ of times. But, he'd never thought it'd _actually_ happen.

 

He turned them around, then pushed Nico into a sitting position on his bed. His bit Nico's lip, smiling when he felt his shiver. Nico moaned in front of him, then pulled back and looked away. 

 

Jason chuckled at Nico's flushed face. 

 

"Sorry," Nico mumbled.

 

Jason knew he wasn't used to all of this, so he lifted a hand to Nico's chin, turning it to lock blue eyes with black ones. They were actually brown, if you looked closely.

 

 

He slowly leaned forward, connecting their lips again, but slower this time. He smirked, then skipped his under hand up under Nico's shirt. When the dark haired boy gasped, Jaosn took the opportunity to slip his tongue between the parted lips.

 

Nico moaned again as Jason felt him up, bringing his other hand to do the same. He lowered them back so that Jaosn was on top of Nico, slipping their shirts over their heads. 

 

Jason's eyes widened in surprise when Nico shot forward to Jason's neck, leaving a quick trail of kisses down to his collar bone, up the other side, then under his ear. When Jason's breath hitched, he felt Nico smirk. "Found it.'

 

That night, turned out to be one, _very_ long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I get like finally giving y'all their little make out scene. I'm assuming those of you with dirty minds can take a guess that they both just lost.. _something._


	41. I'm so sorry

I'm _so_ sorry guys, but I'm not writing anymore on _archive of our own_... If you want to read my original works, though, you can check me out on **Wattpad** as **_AubreyParsons_**.. I have one _**COMPLETED**_ story on there and three more on their way.

I really, _really_ wanted to finish these stories, but I just sort of ran out of ideas for fanfictions.. Please forgive me?

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr, if interested, is crazygirl36623
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey


End file.
